Litsen To My Lyrics
by EnternalOblivion
Summary: Ikuto and Amu are famous singers in Osaka. They've been together since hey were ever born. But one day AMus manager wants Ikuto to leave her, Ikuto lies to AMu that he never loved her and leaves her. How will she feel 4 years later when they meet
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"I want you to leave Hinamori Amu, so she can focus on her work."

"Why are you forcing me to do this?"

"Both of you are singers your against each other to get to the top,"

"What if that's not how we both see it?"

"You lose her and everything else that is important to you."

"Fine. I'll leave her alone"

Where Amu is

"Leave me alone." _Stay with me._

"Why?"

"I never loved you" _I did._

"I want you to leave me"_ No I didn't_

"I didn't care at all about you" _You were my everything_

"I was only playing with your heart" _I really loved you_

"I'm a playboy how could you possibly think I would love you?" _You changed me and I would love you!_

"Good luck with your singing I'm out." _I love your voice, I never wanted to leave you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 – Speaking is One Thing, Singing is Another**

Amu POv

I was driving to the recording studio, Yukari said there was a important duet I had to do, I couldn't ask any further questions since she hung up before I could even say a word. I'm Hinamori Amu, Age 20 and I'm one of japans famous J-pop singers. It was about 8:00 AM in the morning I knew it had to be important because no one calls me this early unless it's an emergency I knew this was.

**At the recording studio…**

"AMUU!" Yukari said and hugged me quickly.

"I got the call, what's going on?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Your going to working with another J-pop singers for these 5 years."

"Huh? WAIT! Who is it though?" I said confused at how things were going so fast.

"The Tskiyoumi Ikuto." She said while gesturing at the door, to Ikuto, my ex boyfriend that was coming through the door.

Ikuto POV

I really didn't know what was happening I just got a call to head the the recording studio early.I heard Yukaris voice.

"The Tskiyoumi Ikuto."she said. That was my cue to step out. I was surprised. I saw a pinkette, Amu. I left her 4 years ago because he previous manager wanted me out of her life. I really didn't mean it but now I just don't know how to deal with it. My hands were immediately in fists.

"Yukari why this though?" she asked not looking at me.

"Well, Ikutos manager, Kataka, broke his back, hes going to be in the hospital for 2 years, and resting for another and he thinks he needs to retire." She said a bit worried.

"And this connects to everything…?" she asked again.

"Well Kataka wants me to manager Ikuto now, so I thought wouldn't it be nice for you two to work together for the next 5 years." She said happily while clapping her hands together.

"Could I talk to Amu for a minute?" I could finally tell her the truth that I never really left, I was in pain the whole 4 years, my heart was heavy, it had a hole in it, it was like that because of something I did. I struggled to keep myself up, everytime I saw her face singing live, I would torture myself on how I could leave her.

"What is so important that you have enough time to waste it on me?" she spat back at me with a cold tone.

"I lied at what I said back then, your old manager was trying to keep me out of your life."

"Sure you did Ikuto. Remember I know you very well, and I also know that the Tskiyoumi Ikuto doesn't lie." She said giving me a hard glare.

"I'm not lying," I said with a edgy tone.

"If your not lying then why bother leaving me, I thought you said nothing could take us apart?" she telled back.

"If I didn't leave you, you wouldn't even be alive." I said quietly.

"Ikuto save your breath and time on someone that's actually worth fooling. I'm not the same anymore, If you're toying with me I'm not going to put up with it anymore."she said with a tear running down her cheek.

"I loved you how many times must I repeat it."I said while hugging her tightly to my chest, while I buried my face into her long hair. She pushed me away.

"Zero, because I've moved on and I don't want to be a man that lives his life through lies." She said as she wiped her tears away and walked back into the room Yukari was in.

"Amu you must do this." She said.

"I know. This is my career I'm willing to face anything." She said.

"Okay then you two, here are the lyrics to your song." She handed me and Ikuto a piece of paper.

"We're hoping we could record it today so we could make the music video tomorrow."

"Kay." Amu said and then rushed outside to practice.

In the Recording Room

**Seoul Song- SNSD (Girls Generation) ft. Super Junior ( you guys are hawtieess)( I don't own ANYTHING)**

_Eoneusae haruga dong chingo_

_Jibeuro hyanghan nae balgeoreum_

_Bupungaseume cheomsijakaetdeon geumamgeudaero_

_Gaggeumeun pigonhan isamsoke_

_Jichyeobeorin nae momeul iggeulgo_

_Gireul ddaraseo sumswigoitneun nae jayu_

_Yes~!__ neuggyeobwa himang gadeukansesang_

_Yes~! __jeogi nopeun mirael hyanghaeseo_

_S.E.O.U.L__ hamgge bulleobwayo ggumi irwojil areumdaun sesang_

_Eodiseona jeulgeounili neomchineun got saranghae~!_

_S.E.O.U.L __hamgge oechyeobwayo eodiseorado useulsuitneun_

_Haengbok~~ moduga hana doeneun sesang_

_Eoneusae ggeojyeobeorin naemoseup_

_Huhoeeopsi saljin anatneunji_

_Bupunhimange cheoeumseolleyeotdeon geumam geudaero_

_Alsueopneun naeili gunggeumae_

_Eoryeopgo heomhanili saenggyeodo_

_Gyeondilsuisseo naege buggeuryeopjiandorok_

_Yes~! neuggyeobwa himanggadeukan sesang_

_Yes~! jeoginopeun miraelhyanghaeseo_

_S.E.O.U.L hamggebulleobwayo ggumi irwojil areumdaun sesang_

_Eodiseona jeulgeounili neomchineun got saranghae_

_S.E.O.U.L hamgge oechyeobwayo eodiseorado useulsuitneun_

_Haengbok moduga hanadoeneun sesang mandeureoyo_

_Duryeounnaldo ddaeron himideulddaedo_

_Moduga himeul moa ggume nalgael pyeolchyeoyo~~~u_

_S.E.O.U.L __(Wohuu~~) __Hamgge bulleobwayo_

_ggumi irwojil areumdaun sesang __(sesang~~)_

_Eodiseona jeulgeounili neomchineun __(neomchineun got~~) __got saranghae_

_S.E.O.U.L hamggeoechyeobwayo_

_eodiseorado useul su doitneun_

_Haengbok~~ moduga hanadoeneun sesang mandeuleoyo_

Her voice was so angelic. It was soft, yet had a wonderful melody, the voice that sang for me. I missed it.

Amu POV

It's been 4 years since I saw Ikuto, and now he's lying to me. Worst part is that I have to work with him for the next 5 years. While we were listening to the background music of the song, so we could get a sense of what sounded like. Ikuto was staring at me the whole time.

"Kay, you guys can start." Our music producer said. We sang and sang, I heard his voice a bit, it sounded like a prince out of a Disney movie, charming yet sweet. There was no way I could ever forgive him again. Some things in life are okay to be forgiven, but things like these aren't.

When we cae out , we listened to the finishing product it sounded really nice. For the music video **(this is based on the real this so watch the music video if you don't know what I'm talking about)** Ikuto would be helping me ride a bike, though he would be holding my waist so I don't know how that'll turn out, in the second part Ikuto and I were photographers I would have back to back taking pictures with him, 3rd part was me handing heart shaped balloons while Ikuto sketched my face like it was love at-first-sight, and finally for the last one I would be a Pre-K teacher taking my students out on a walk around Jaan while Ikuto the street crossing officer , shows off and trys to confess to me. All of this sounded really love dovey, and that part of me and Ikutos life was gone. After recording it was around 3:00PM I hid behind a wall next to the recording room, and called Utau on my iPhone.

"Utau, how could you tell me ahead of time Ikuto would be with me?"

"I didn't know Amu he didn't even tell me though." She said confused as I was.

"I'm almost at the recording studio for the group song, see ya there"

"Kay I'll talk to you later" with that I hung up. It was time for me and Ikuto to record our group songs. I was first with Rima and Utau.

**Mister – KARA **

_**La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la**_

Onttut gwenchan nene nune jom duro o-ne  
Nune ttuine saljjak jogum gwanshimi gane  
Ttok ttak ttok ttak shi gyeman jakku jakku hullo ga  
Hulkki tulkkit shi sonman jakku jakku nol hyanghe bang  
Bang gut bang gut misoman usum guman hulligo  
Ijen ijen yogilbwa hey

Hey, kogi, kogi, mister  
Yogil jom bwabwa, mister  
Gure baron a mister  
Ne apuro ga mister

Hey, yogi, mister  
Ijen nal bwaba, mister  
Hancham baresso, mister  
Irumi mwoya, mister

La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la

mister, hey mister

Onttut nal banun sison i majuchine  
(Shisoni majuchin sungan gasumi tojilduthe)  
Mame dune jikku jogum gwagamhe jine  
Kungdak kungdak gasumman jakku jakku ttui onan  
Solgit solgit gwitgaman jakku jakku nol hyanghe bang  
Bang gut bang gut misoman usum kkute nalligo  
Ijen ijen yogilbwa HEY

Hey, kogi, kogi, mister  
Yogil jom bwabwa, mister  
Gure baron a mister  
Ne apuro ga mister

Hey, yogi, mister  
Ijen nal bwaba, mister  
Hancham baresso, mister  
Irumi mwoya, mister

La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la

Hey, kogi, kogi, mister  
Yogil jom bwabwa, mister  
Gure baron a mister  
Ne apuro ga mister

Hey, yogi, mister  
Ijen nal bwaba, mister  
Hancham baresso, mister  
Irumi mwoya, mister

Hey, kogi, kogi, mister  
Yoggil jom bwabwa, mister  
Nunul motchwo bwa mister  
Sujubo malgo, mister

Hey, yogi, mister  
Niga kung kumhan, mister  
Mwodun malhebwa, mister  
Odi so watni, mister

La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la

Hey mister

**2****nd**** song **

**Energetic – BoA (shes Japanese, but she moved to America for an American vibe so this English)**

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Report to the dance dance dance floor  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Report to the dance dance dance dance dance floor**_

I'm feelin' so energetic  
Don't think y'all will ever get it (4x)

The floor is calling me  
And I don't know what else to do  
The energy in here is fire  
And the speakers, too  
See the DJ hittin' that replay  
Do what he say  
And turn me on  
I'mma do a lot of talking with my feet  
And the beat, I promise  
Don't need no phone

Put me on (6x)  
Report to the dance floor  
Put me on (6x)  
Report to the dance floor

I'm feelin' so energetic,  
Don't think y'all will ever get it (4x)

Meet me in the club (4x)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I feel like I'm up there abo-abo-above the clouds  
Did you meet my speaker?  
Ain't he, ain't he, ain't he talkin' loud?  
Gonna be-be-be-be-beat the floor (3x)  
That's that,  
And I ain't gotta say no more.

I'm feelin' so energetic,  
Don't think y'all will ever get it (4x)

Watch me do it with no hands  
I can make you see some things that  
You will never seen before baby.  
I can do it all again  
Watch me do a move for you that  
Will just make your heart stop baby.

When you gonna meet me, come on and meet me (3x)  
Report to the dance floor  
When you gonna meet me, come on and meet me (3x)  
Report to the dance floor

Put me on (6x)  
Report to the dance floor  
Put me on (6x)  
Report to the dance floor

I'm feelin' so energetic,  
Don't think y'all will ever get it (4x)

Ikuto POV

Amu sang both song really nicely shes improved since our singing competition when I left her. The first song was playful and fun, the second one had an Amrican vibe with an urban hip-hop twist. It was my group to go on, Kukai and Nagihiko, I wrote one of the songs to show Amu how sorry I was.

**Mirotic – DBSK (you guys are hawt too~)**

_**Shijakeun dalkomhage, pyeongbeom hage naege kkeullyo  
Eonjena geuraettdeushi meonjeo mareul georeowa  
Modeun ganeungseong, yeoreodweo Oh-**_

Sarangeun mweoda? mweoda! Imi sushikeo Red ocean  
Nan, breakin' my rules again aljanha jiruhangeol  
Jogeum dachyeodo neon, kwaenchanha Oh-

Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo  
He eonal su eobseo I got you- Under my skin  
Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo  
Neon na-ye no ye I got you- Under my skin

Ne meorissokeul pagodeuneun nalkaro un nunbit  
Na anigoseon, umjikijido anhneun Chrome heart  
Nega seontaekhan giringeol Oh-

Hyeolgwaneul tago heureuneun sueok gaeye na-ye Crystal  
Machimnae shijakdwen byeonshine kkeuteun na  
Igeotdo sarangeun anilkka? Oh-

Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo  
He eonal su eobseo I got you- Under my skin  
Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo  
Neon na-ye no ye I got you- Under my skin

Han beone kiseuwa hamkke - nari seondeuthan - kanghan ikkeullim  
Du beone kiseu, ddeukebke teojyeobeoril keot kateun ne shimjangeul  
Yeah neoreul gajyeosseo You know you got it!  
Yeah Come on! Come on! I got you- Under my skin

Ne ggum soke nan neol jibhaehaneun mabeobsa nae jumune  
Neon dashi geuryeojigo isseo I got you- Under my skin  
My devils ride, deoneun sumeul goti eobtjanha geurahdamyeon  
Ijen jeulgyeoboneun ke eoddeolkke I got you- Under my skin  
Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo  
He eonal su eobseo I got you- Under my skin

Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo

_**Breath- Beast (smexxi guys~)**_

_**Ha Let me talk about my**_

chakapge doraseon dwitmoseube shigani jamshi meomchun deut hae  
hayake dwaebeorin meoriseoken neol jamaya dwae ani neol bonaeyadwae  
Oh neol itgo saldeon neol itji mothae uldeon na  
dwil daero dwiraji nado nal jal molla

ijeobullae niga doraseomyeon nan dashin jabji aneullae  
(niga han beonman han beonman dashi ddo) saenggakhae dallan mare  
deoneun gomin an hallae ije neoreul beorillae

kaji ma nareul ddeonagajin ma myeot beoneul saenggakhae bwado  
naega neoreul itjineun himdeul geot gata ijeul su eobseul geot gata

[I can't take my breath breath breath]  
shigani galsurok jeomjeom jinagalsurok oh nan deo  
[I can't hold my breath breath breath]  
lyrics from latest _**video**__** lyrics  
galsurok naneun deo jakkuman nae soomi makhyeo wae nae soomi yeah**_

breath in breath out ha ha  
breath in breath out ha ha  
breath in breath out ha ha  
breath in breath out ha ha

jiwobullae ni jarin ije eobseo doraol gotdo eobseo  
[niga naege deo naege deo omyeon] nan deo meoleojyeo gal geoya  
ije jom bikkyeojullae naneul neoreul beorillae

haji ma doraseoryeo hajin ma amuri saenggakhae bwado  
jeongmal neoreul jiwoogin himdeul geot gata jeongmal michil geot gata

[I can't take my breath breath breath]  
shigani galsurok jeomjeom jinagalsurok oh nan deo  
[I can't hold my breath breath breath]  
.com  
galsurok naneun deo jakkuman nae soomi makhyeo wae nae soomi yeah

breath in breath out ha ha  
breath in breath out ha ha  
breath in breath out ha ha  
breath in breath out ha ha

I don't know~  
I don't know yeah~  
Yes or No bichi jamdeun bam bulee kkeojin bang eongkkyeobeorin neoe daehan saenggaki  
pulliji anha dodaeche mwol tathaeya jogeuminama wiroga dwilkka  
gipeodeon sarangi jwiilkka dwil daero dwiraji huh nado nal jal molla

Amu POV

I was so surprised at how Ikuto sang his second song, I know it was meant for me, but he's a good player thi stuff only works on the weakest fangirls not me. If it's a game he wants then so be it.

**Outside in the parking lot**

I was walking to my car with my hood and sun glasses on so no one would recognize me. Suddenly, someone grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the back of the recording studio.

"Amu, did my song answer your questions?" he asked

"Whatever your doing it's not working, you had to fight for my love with Tadase, that hurt me you lost me once, I'm not letting it happen twice bu it did, just leave me aone." I said.

"If I'm lying then why am I trying so hard to prove it to you?"he asked.

"Beecause, you're a player, the hardest girl to get is the biggest prize." I said then left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 – Red Liquid**

Amu POV

I had to wake up early in the morning for the music video filming and tonight I had a concert with… _Ikuto_. Even saying his name disgusted me. I got dressed into my clothes which included short short jeans and my Juicy Couture velvet sweater. I put on my leather flats with peacock feathers on the head of it. I told my limo driver to drive to the filming site which was the studio. When I got there I noticed Ikutos group was already there, when I noticed him he noticed me but I just walked away really quickly while putting my sunglasses on. I met up with Rima and Utau in our dressing room. For the music video I had to wear a casual yet hip-hop look which was, a sleeveless button up shirt, I unbuttoned it low so the collars could spread out wider, I put a white corset over it, it had designs on it but you couldn't see them clearly since they weren't in a particular colour, my pants were puffy sweats they had a hint of chrome in them and were dark grey close to black, and as for shoes I wore white and silver Nike Airs as for my hair it was french braining tightly onto the left side of my head in swirly designs. The makeup put make up on me I concealed all my dark eye bags and got rhinestones and stuck it to the side of my left eye where my tight French braid was. I wore a lot of spiky yet futuristic jewellery there were a lot of diamonds and pearls in them, I had pretend 2nd and 3rd piercings, and a fake cartilage piercing ** ( the whole outfit is pretty much what BoA wore in her Energetic music video Google it, it looked really nice)**. I walked back on set, It was a movie premier I crossed my arms and watched as the directors set it up, the movie listings only had my name, it said:

Energetic –Hinamori Amu (BoA)

I giggled a little too it…. Not noticing Ikuto was staring at me. Rima and Utau came up to me and stood by my sides.

"Amuuu… Blue head still staring at you." Rim said pretending to smile at the same time.

"Whatever, it's not like I'll forgive him while he's staring at me." I said.

"Amu, he really likes you trust me. He probably beat himself up about it when he pretended to break up with you." She said a bit worried.

"Utau, I understand what you're saying. Lying or not it hurt me a lot." I said while holding onto her shoulder. She nodded and smiled a bit in response.

"Ladies, you're going to have a dance-off between the guys, Amu'll be facing Ikuto in the front, Rima with Nagihiko on the left side, then Utau and Kukai on the right." He instructed while pointing where we had to be dancing.

"Uhmmm… Director Naymura."I said.

"Yes Amu?"

"Could I face someone else instead of Ikuto." I asked.

"I'm sorry Amu, this will only look well if we do it this way." He said a bit apologetically.

"I understand" I said and walked off back into my dressing room. Utau and Rima were talking with Nagihiko and Kukai, so I joined them.

"Kukai! Stop it!" Utau yelled while laughing as Kukai tickled her.

"Not unless you use manners in front of me." He said while smirking.

"Okay okay!" she said. He let go of her and pecked him on the lips. I was happy to see my best friends love life wasn't ruined by me.

"Amu could I talk to you for a bit?" Nagihiko said while waving his finger at me.

"Sure." I said a bit confused. He led me to the guys dressing room. Where Ikuto was wearing a blazer with nothing under but his bare chest, and back scratched up jeans, faded a bit on the knees.

"I'll leave you two alone." Nagihiko said before leaving, I tried to grab his hand but he was already gone.

"What do you want I asked him?" I asked him. He just stared at me with daggers came closer with one step, and ii took a step back, we kept doing this until I hit the wall. He put his hands beside each side of my head. My face must've flushed sine ii felt hotter there than anywhere else, my eyes started to widen, eh was leaning in closer. Until I could feel and smell his breath, it smelt nice. Like the old Ikuto, but no, he was wiped away by that playboy Ikuto. He kept leaning in until the tips of our lips were touching, and then dove in, he started to kiss me. I was too shocked to do anything, then a wave of shock went through me and then I started kissing him back. He slipped his arms around me and then pulled me closer until my body was crushed in with his almost bare chest. He didn't slip his tongue in or anything. He just kissed me softly and passionately. My hands were tangled through his hair. His hands started to grip my back; I broke the kiss finally realizing what I was doing, he still had a tight grip on both of my wrists. I tried pulling them away but he had them tight, he tilted my head so my eyes were staring into his. He leaned in again and whispered near my lips in a sweet voice.

"If you had regrets then why'd you kiss back?" he asked and his sweet voice had a bit of sorrow in it. He pulled me into a hug. I just stood there, I didn't hug him back or anything, I just stood there frozen. I pushed him back a bit and left the room to go and find Rima and Utau.

"Utau, Rima!" I shouted at them, they looked at me and rushed to my side. My eyes were starting to water. They rushed to my side and wiped it away with a tissue before it ruined my makeup. I told them what happened they rubbed my back and comforted me. I didn't know what to feel. Happy? Sad? Angry? Regretful? Do I like Ikuto again? It couldn't be that.

"Kay everyone it's time to start filming." Director Naymura yelled. We filmed and filmed, until it came to the part where it was the girl vs. guy dance-off. The girls stepped in, making the guys back up, and did the choreography we were told to do. Each time that I saw a glimpse of Ikuto I wanted to see more, but I knew if I did, I would break down. I looked at him again; he was staring at me the whole time, his sapphire eyes full of sorrow. My knees suddenly felt wobbly, but I held myself up and closed my eyes until the lyrics was on cue for us to dace together guy and girl. Once we were done filming I rushed back into the chaning room, and changed into the clothes that i came to work with. I stayed back to watch The guys film their music video Mirotic **(I don't own but I wish I owned the guys) **it was really distracting me that the fact that ikuto was almost shirtless annoyed me so I told them I was leaving a little early to drive to concert area. I saw on one of the seats in the audience reflecting to myself on what was happening earlier. I kept thinking and thinking and it was a good 2 hours when the DJ wanted a sound check Rima and Utau already arrived but wanted to give me some space to think. I thanked them for doing that. We put on our earphones and micro phones, we started off with Mister first since it wasn't such a big hit.

**Mister – KARA **

_**La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**Onttut gwenchan nene nune jom duro o-ne  
Nune ttuine saljjak jogum gwanshimi gane  
Ttok ttak ttok ttak shi gyeman jakku jakku hullo ga  
Hulkki tulkkit shi sonman jakku jakku nol hyanghe bang  
Bang gut bang gut misoman usum guman hulligo  
Ijen ijen yogilbwa hey**_

_**Hey, kogi, kogi, mister  
Yogil jom bwabwa, mister  
Gure baron a mister  
Ne apuro ga mister**_

_**Hey, yogi, mister  
Ijen nal bwaba, mister  
Hancham baresso, mister  
Irumi mwoya, mister**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**mister, hey mister**_

_**Onttut nal banun sison i majuchine  
(Shisoni majuchin sungan gasumi tojilduthe)  
Mame dune jikku jogum gwagamhe jine  
Kungdak kungdak gasumman jakku jakku ttui onan  
Solgit solgit gwitgaman jakku jakku nol hyanghe bang  
Bang gut bang gut misoman usum kkute nalligo  
Ijen ijen yogilbwa HEY**_

_**Hey, kogi, kogi, mister  
Yogil jom bwabwa, mister  
Gure baron a mister  
Ne apuro ga mister**_

_**Hey, yogi, mister  
Ijen nal bwaba, mister  
Hancham baresso, mister  
Irumi mwoya, mister**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**Hey, kogi, kogi, mister  
Yogil jom bwabwa, mister  
Gure baron a mister  
Ne apuro ga mister**_

_**Hey, yogi, mister  
Ijen nal bwaba, mister  
Hancham baresso, mister  
Irumi mwoya, mister**_

_**Hey, kogi, kogi, mister  
Yoggil jom bwabwa, mister  
Nunul motchwo bwa mister  
Sujubo malgo, mister**_

_**Hey, yogi, mister  
Niga kung kumhan, mister  
Mwodun malhebwa, mister  
Odi so watni, mister**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**Hey mister**_

We finished it off with our other song **Everlasting (BoA I don't own) **

_**Gairoju nokoru yukitachi ni  
Hikari to kaze ga furi sosogu  
Mune wo hatte mo utsumuite mo  
Kisetsu wa ashi wo tome nai ne **_

_**Yubi kiri mitai kawashiteta  
"Ja ne" to "mata ne" tte iu kotoba  
Nareta shigusa mo wasureru no?  
Chigau mirai he yuku no? **_

_**Kono sayonara ga tabidachi naraba  
Boku no egao wo zenbu ageru yo  
Deatta koto mo aruita machi mo  
Futari no mune de iki tsudukeru no **_

_**Zutto zutto wasure nai  
Tobira ikutsu akete mo  
Donna ni tooku hanarete mo  
Tsunaida te to te hanare wa shinai **_

_**Muriyari ni demo wasure nakya  
Tsugi no jibun ni ike nai no  
Ugoki hajimeta HOOMU goshi  
Kimi ga chiisaku naru **_

_**Kujiketa toki wa sou boku no tame  
Daijoubu dato naite kureta ne  
Haji nai you ni tsuyoku naru kara  
Yakusoku suru yo yume wa kanaeru **_

_**Oto no shinai namida ga  
Kono mune nagareru kedo  
Kuyamazu ni fumi dasu yo  
I'm sorry for your tenderness  
Mata aeru made **_

_**Everlasting... **_

_**Kono sayonara ga tabidachi naraba  
Boku no egao wo zenbu ageru yo  
Deatta koto mo aruita machi mo  
Futari no mune de iki tsudukeru no **_

_**Zutto zutto wasure nai  
Tobira ikutsu akete mo  
Donna ni tooku hanarete mo  
Tsunaida te to te hanare wa shinai**_

The guys came a bit late since they had to finish their music video. We then sang the song together.

**Umbrella – Youhna ft. Epik High**

_**Eoneusae bitmuri**_

_**Nae balmoge goigo**_

_**Chamatdeon nunmuri**_

_**Nae nungae goigo**_

_**I cry**_

_**Teongbin bangen sigyesori**_

_**Jibunggwa ip matchuneun biui sori**_

_**Oraenmane ibeun koteu jumeonisoge banji**_

_**Sonteumsae seumyeodeuneun memory**_

_**Myeochilmane naseoboneun bamui seoul**_

_**Goin bitmureun jageun geoul**_

_**Geu soge nan biteulgeorimyeo apeunikka**_

_**Geudae eobsi nan hanjjok dariga jjarbeun uija**_

_**Duriseo sseugin jagatdeon usan**_

_**Chagaun sesange seom gatatdeon usan**_

_**Ijen neomu keugo eosaekhae**_

_**Geudae gyeote neul jeojeoitdeon oenjjok eokkae**_

_**Gieogui mugee gogae sugyeoboni beoryeojindeut pureojin**_

_**Nae sinbalkkeun**_

_**Nae gyeoten ojik biwa baram eopda**_

_**Jamsirado usaneul deureojul saram**_

_**And I cry**_

_**Eoneusae bitmuri nae balmoge goigo**_

_**Chamatdeon nunmuri nae nungae goigo**_

_**I cry**_

_**Geudaeneun nae meoriwie usan**_

_**Eokkaewie chagaun bi naerineun bam**_

_**Nae gyeote geudaega seupgwani doeeobeorin na**_

_**Nan geudaeeobsineun andoeyo alone in the rain**_

_**Alone in the rain rain rain**_

_**Nothing but pain pain pain**_

_**Girl I just want you to know**_

_**Alone in the rain rain rain**_

_**Nothing but pain pain pain**_

_**And I just can't let you go**_

_**Haneurui nunmuri goin ttang**_

_**Byeoreul gamchun gureume boin dal**_

_**Golmokgil hollo oeroun gudu sori mearie dora**_

_**Bomyeo gaseum jorin mam**_

_**Nareul kkok darmeun geurimja**_

_**Seoroga seororeul bol su eobseotdeon uriga**_

_**Ijeya duringa daedabeul geurida**_

_**Meori sok geurimgwa daedabeul heurinda**_

_**Nae nunen neomu keotdeon usan**_

_**Nal ullin sesangeul hyanghae jeopdeon usan**_

_**Yeongwonui yaksoge hwaljjak pyeotdeon usan**_

_**Ijeneun jjitgyeojin usan arae du mam**_

_**Dorabwado ijeneun eopgetjyo**_

_**Du soneun jumeoni sok gipge neoketjyo**_

_**Irijeori jayuropge georeodo du boreun garangbido**_

_**Swipge jeotgetjyo**_

_**Eoneusae bitmuri nae balmoge goigo**_

_**Chamatdeon nunmuri nae nungae goigo**_

_**I cry**_

_**Geudaeneun nae meoriwie usan**_

_**Eokkae wie chagaun bi naerineun bam**_

_**Nae gyeote geudaega seupgwani doeeobeorin na**_

_**Nan geudae eobsineun andoeyo alone in the rain**_

_**Nan yeoreonwasseo nae mamui muneul**_

_**Geudaen nae meori wie usan**_

_**Geudaeui geurimjaneun naui geuneul**_

_**Geudaen nae meori wie usan**_

_**Nan yeoreonwasseo nae**_

_**Naui gyeote geudaega eopgie**_

_**Nae changbakke usaneul deulgo gidarideon geudae**_

_**I cry**_

_**Geudaeneun nae meoriwie usan**_

_**Eokkae wie chagaun bi naerineun bam**_

_**Nae gyeote geudaega seupgwani doeeobeorin na**_

_**Nan geudae eobsineun andoeyo**_

_**Geudaeneun nae meoriwie usan**_

_**Eokkae wie chagaun bi naerineun bam**_

_**Nae gyeote geudaega eomneun banjjogui sesang**_

_**Geudaen na eobsineun andwaeyo forever in the rain**_

It was then the guys turn, we walked backstage, I put on a fake smile for the sound check and rehearsal so did Ikuto. I hardly saw him smile or smirk anymore, I really missed it even though I regret being with him, it would be nice to be friends. But as the shiest person on this planet I let it go. i gulped down some water and called mom and dad.

"Hello, Mom?" I said.

"Amu! Honey, how's the tour coming." She asked very excitedly.

"Fine." I said in a fake enthusiastic tone.

"We won't be home until another 2 years, your father in in Spain right for his photograph exhibition, im still in Europe for the opera singing, and Amis in America acting. Sorry Amu for causing this trouble." She said a little worriedly.

"No, it's fine!" I said laughing a little.

"So how's that Ikuto of yours?' she said in a teasing tone. I gulped and went stiff, Mom was on tour the whole time she still doesn't know.

"We're not together anymore." I said quietly.

"Awww? Amu what happened?"

"Talk to you later, concert time." I said trying to get this discussion to end.

"Kay," she said and hung up. I closed my iPhone, and turned around to see Ikuto looking at me.

"Why'd you tell your mom we're not together anymore?" he asked.

"Cause we just aren't" I said and slid by him and walked away.

At about 4:00 PM fireworks were shot into the air. We sang and sang near the end all of us came back on the stage thanking the audience for listening and participating. Ikuto out of nowhere grabs me by the waist and says,

"Hinamori Amu and I are dating." I stood there wide eye as Ikuto kissed me. I broke the kiss and scurried back to my dressing room. And got changed. I left quickly but by the time I went through the back door, a girl came up to me and shot me right on the left hip.

"TSKIYOUMI IKUTO IS MINE STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" she said and walked away. I just layed ruby red liquid gushing out of my wound, and blacked out.

Ikuto POV

I came out after changing and I noticed a girl laying on the ground bleeding, as I looked closer, I saw pink hair under the hood, I took off the sunglasses of the girl, it was Amu, blood coming out of her left hip. I hugged her to my chest and kept praying in my mind _Amu, don't leave me yet Live Amu, LIVE DAMMIT!_ I covered up her wound and carried her bridal style to my car, I drove to the hospital. As I drove and kept glancing at her to see she'd woken up yet, I became desperate after every look, she wasn't moving, her chest was only rising a bit as she breathed. I brought her into the Emergency room but was told to get out. I sat outside in the waiting room. 30 minutes later, her stretcher was pushed out.

"There was a bullet stuck in her left hip, causing her to bleed." The doctor told me.

"Can I go in and see her?" I asked.

"Yes, but take it easy she lost a lot of blood." he said.

"Kay." I rushed to room 326 Hinamori Amu." She lay there not in a hospital gown but in Hospital PJS since she had a private room. I sat there and held her hand.

"Wake up Amu." My tears falling and dripping onto her hand.

He finger twitched a bit, and griped my hand. I looked up at her face and her eyes started twitching, and opened slowly. She opened and closed them a little due the rooms brightness. She tried to sit up and I helped her. She squeaked a quiet _Thank you._ She looked down at her left hip that was bandaged up. She touched it a bit and winced at the pain. I couldn't take it anymore; I hugged her tight against my chest.

"Amu, can we please be together again?" I said while crying and burying my face against her shoulder.

"I don't know Ikuto haw about we start it out as really good friends and then see how things go?" she said. I nodded and leaned my head to hers, and kissed her, we kept kissing until it felt like hours until we left go. I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Friends that kiss?' I asked. She giggled.

"Sure." She said.

**Authors Note: Da next few chptrs might come slow since schools back and mom won't let me go on that much anymore. And maybe the next next chpt might be really special3333**

**XX~ Kylie (:**

"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 – Snow Play Time Pt. 1**

Amu POV

This morning I had to pack for my tour, this time to Tokyo Mountain Resort…Yukari a nd her crazy ideas, how are we suppose to perform outside in the freezing snow? I was also told be her to be driven by Ikuto upto the resort since the road isn't safe for limos. So Yukari hired a bus-limo **(I think that's what you call em) **and she made it that everyone rides in only pairs, and even though I did forgive I only let him become a friend nothing more, I needed time to think on that part, so I'm pretty sure he'll pull some strings while we're on the limo. I kept packing and packing. I chose out my outfit for tmorrow which consisted of a Hollister sweater, Parka over it, skin tight blue faded jeans with UGGs. I didn't think it'd have to be dressy but at least casual. Around 11:00PM I slept because tomorrow I wake up at 5:00AM

The Next Day…

I woke up seeing that it was still dark so I turned on my bed side lamp. Walked over to my light switch and flicked it open. I dragged myself to the washroom and did my daily necessities. Around 5:00 I pulled out my luggage which was in a small suitcase, and rolled it down my mansion stairs. I put on my sunglasses just in case of an fans or paparazzi. Ikuto and limo arrived 2 minutes later I got in he smiled and waved at me, I waved back.

Ikuto POV

The limo came to a stop and we finally ended up at Amus house. The limo's door was opened to by Amu as she walked in I waved and smiled at her. She placed her bag between us and sat down on my right side.

"Morning." I said to her.

"Morning"

"So why are we doing this again?" I asked her.

"One of Yukaris ridiculous ideas." She said while shaking her head in disappointment. After that conversation we stayed quiet for the whole ride. I was thinking how I could prove Amu that I love her enough to be with her again. Though being her friend is nice but I want to be by her side at all times. I turned my head around to look at her, she was already asleep. That is possible seeing that it's only 7:00 and we're driving from Osaka to Tokyo then Tokyo to the resort. I took her bag and placed it on the other side. And sat closer to her, and tilted her head onto my shoulder, and let her sleep peacefully. Her face was so peaceful, and flawless. I kissed her and leaned my head a bit onto hers, and slept while holding her hand.

**5 hours later….**

At about 1:00PM we heard a knock on the door, I woke up Amu. She yawned and we walked to the resort Check-in surprisingly everyone was already there. We checked in We saw the list of people together in the list.

_Room Pairs._

_Hinamori Amu & Tskiyoumi Ikuto- Room 107_

_Hoshina (Tskiyoumi) Utau & Souma Kukai- Room 108_

_Mashiro Rima & Fukjisaki Nagihiko- Room 109_

We took our luggage to our assigned rooms, I was so freaking happy in my mind I'm like yelling and cheering because there's only one bed in that room and we're staying here for a week. We went into our room and started to freshen up a bit. We all decided as group to go down to the hot spring. Since we were for performance her we got the VIP part of it.

Amu POV

We all went to the hotspring the worst part was that we had sit together in one tub. I sighed to myself wondering how it turned this way. We went into the hot spring changing rooms. The girls and I fastened the towels extra tight just in case. We fastened our hair into a messy bun but Utau left her hair as usual ponytails. We exited the changing rooms and into the hot springs. The guys were already the, while the guys saw us in our over- exposed skin they blushed a bit as we came out and got in. When we first got in the hot water burned our skin because it was cold outside, but we gradually got used it. It felt really nice sitting outside near the view, Kukai and Utau suddenly had a water fight.. Rima and Nagihiko were having a conversation; Ikuto was just watching Utau and Kukai with a sigh on how it was like babysitting children. I swam to the ledge and crossed my arms on it and leaned my chin on my arms while starring at the sunset. I felt the water move a bit Ikuto was next to me.

"Pretty isn't it?" he asked.

"I always had a thing for sunsets." I said. Still starring at the view.

"It reminds me of old times." He said while smiling. It was back then when we were at the top of the Ferris wheel in the summer starring at the sunset. When Ikuto confessed to me. I sighed at that thought. I turned around and sat on the wooden ledge in the hot tub. Ikuto then sat closer to me and pulled me to him, his arm still around my waist but he was sleeping on my shoulder, I moved the strands of hair that covered his face, and then he tightened the hold of his arm around my waist.

"TSKK. UTAU!" I yelled quietly. She noticed and then I pointed down at Ikuto. She smirked.

"I think you two look like a good couple. We'll just leave you two alone." She said and swam to the other side of the tub. Damn her. I stared at Ikuto he had a smirk on his face. I knew he was awake.

"Keep making that face it'll stay like that." I said while watching Utau play with everyone else. Ikuto leaned closer to my face.

"Amu." He whispered as he blew air onto my face, it immediately got me hypnotized by him, he pressed his lips onto mine softly. His tongue asked for an entrance I opened my mouth a bit and his tongue darted into my mouth. 5 minutes later we stopped kissing realizing what I've done I got up and was going to leave foe the changing room when Ikuto hugged me to his bare chest. I pushed back and he then pecked me on the lips and left. I just stood in the hot spring staring at my reflection in the water.

Back in the hotel room. 

I just stepped back outside from my shower, thinking about what Ikuto did to me. Ikuto was on the bed on his Macbook. I sat on the desk and opened my laptop. I checked my e-mail.

_To: Hinamori Amu _

_ I'll be looking forward to seeing you._

_From. Tskiyoumi Kyo_

"Uhmm… Ikuto who's Tskiyoumi Kyo?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"My cousin…" he said while shooting daggers at my computer screen he walked over and looked. He sighed and went back to his laptop.

"Just stay away from him okay?"

"Kay…"

I sat there and got out my notebook with all my song lyrics I flipped to a new page, I kept thinking in my mind what song..

**(Gossip Boy – Youhna)**

_**Haruehdo sushib bunssik  
neo-eh daehae mareul hae  
neomu wanbyukhan namjarago  
yeojadeului bbunhan shiseon  
neodo algo ittsjanhah  
eojjeom geuri moreuncheok hani  
binteumee ubtseul geotman gateun nehmoseub  
waenji na nado mollae bbajyeo deuneun geol**_

*  
eereomyun andwineunde  
jagguman nehge ootneun naega babogatah  
uimi ubtsneun neoui malehdo  
milryeo ohneun sang sang  
nal hokshi johah haneun geolgga  
chingu eesangeemyun andwilgga  
jeomjeom deo keojyeoganeun naui maeum  
chaekimjyeo neo ddaemooneh ahmugeotdo mothae nan

neoehgeman dagagamyun  
mwonga dareun mareul hae  
gwaenhi simsoolman burineun nan  
dareun yeojal boji malgo  
naege gwanshim boyeojweo  
eojjeom geuri babbeuncheok hani  
neo ehgen joheun myeonman bo eego shipeo  
waenji nan naman sarang badgo shipeun geol

eereomyun andwineunde  
jagguman nehge ootneun naega babogatah  
uimi ubtsneun chinjeol hamedo  
ddeolryeo oneun sang sang  
neol jeongmal johah haneun geolgga  
naui yeoja eemyun andwilgga  
jeomjeom deo keojyeoganeun naui maeum  
chaekimjyeo neo ddaemooneh ahmugeotdo mothae nan

yonginae malhae bollae  
geojeoleun marahjoollae  
ggoomggwui wattsdeon sunganeeya  
nae mameul badajoollae

All of the good ideas were coming to me so quickly; I looked up at Ikuto, who was still deep in his laptop with his ear phones to listening to music.

Ikuto POV

I saw Amu speaking so I stopped the music playing on my laptop and pretended I was still listening to it. It was really well sung, I still wondered who the other girl and guy was, I hope the guy was me. She smiled and said.

"YES! I know the name for it. G-o-s-s-i-p B-o-y" she said while smiling at it. I smiled to myself proud of her. She has gotten a lot better than when she used to get so frustrated about it and almost kicked me out of my OWN house just because it was hard for her write music. She then looked at me I just pretended looking at my laptop screen. She started to flip to a new page.

**God Knows… The melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (originally sung by Aya Hirano)**

_**Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru  
Gomen ne nani mo dekinakute  
Itami o wakachiau koto sae  
Anata wa yurushite kurenai**_

_**Muku ni ikiru tame furimukazu  
Senaka mukete satte shimau  
on the lonely rail**_

_**Watashi tsuite iku yo  
Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
Kitto anata wa kagayaite  
Koeru mirai no hate  
Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
Ima futari ni God bless…**_

_**Todokete atsuku naru omoi wa  
Genjitsu tokashite samayou  
Aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai  
Anata e afuredasu Lovin' you**_

_**Semete utsukushii yume dake o  
Egakinagara oikakeyou  
for your lonely heart**_

_**Yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo  
Me o mite kore kara no koto o hanasou  
Watashi kakugoshiteru  
Kurai mirai datte  
Tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne  
my wish kanaetai no ni  
Subete wa God knows…**_

_**Anata ga ite watashi ga ite  
Hoka no hito wa kiete shimatta  
Awai yume no utsukushisa o egakinagara  
Kizuato nazoru**_

_**Dakara watashi tsuite iku yo  
Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
Kitto anata wa kagayaite  
Koeru mirai no hate  
Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
Ima futari ni God bless…**_

I really like this one, she then went onto her laptop opened her Dj software and started clicking and clicking instruments. It ended up being a J-POP but a bit of Rock the air guitar and Bass was used well with the amp tool. And drumming is really good, something the guys and I would play but then again it's Amus song. She stuffed her notebook back into her bag and went on her laptop doing something. I got my PJS and took a shower.

The shower was really soothing after leaning my back on the bed, like that I came out in my black silk PJs I didn't button the top, I just left it open. I walked back into the bedroom and saw Amu was already asleep. I crawled in with her closed the lights, and pulled her closer to me. I stroked her face, down her nose around her eye sockets, down her cheeks and to her lips, she then snuggled up to my chest I kissed her forehead.

"I love you Amu," I whispered into her ear and hugged her tighter in my sleep.

**Da next Day…**

I woke up seeing Amu still sleeping in my arms. I smiled at her little breathing moments; her long hair and flawless face made her look like a goddess. I kissed her cheek, and went to take a shower. When I came out of my shower in a black button shirt that I left 3 of the buttons open so my chest was a bit noticeable, and my sleeves were rolled up to my elbows. Amu once again was going through her luggage, she was already changed into a knitted print sweater with a graphic tee under, with black faded jeans with her jet black leather boots.

"Where the hell is it?" she asked herself.

"Where's what?" I asked. She turned around and blushed, "nothing nothing…" she said and walked outside to utaus room I guess. I looked in her bag, and saw the lock necklace I gave her 4 years ago. I held it in my hand knowing that she still loves me but I made her think I didn't love her. I gripped it in my hand tightly. I went downstairs to meet up with everyone to go to the restaurant to get breakfast. While everyone was walking ahead I held onto her hand. I put the necklace on her.

"Keep it on Amu." I said while pulling with me where the gang was. We ate at traditional Japanese restaurant.

"I'll have beef udon please." I said to the waitress.

"uhmm.. Traditional ramen, please." Utau said.

"Same as her." Kukai said.

"Vegetable Soba, please Nagihiko said.

"Chiken Terriyaki with Soba." Rima said.

"Tamagayaki please." Ikuto said.

"Side orders?" the waitress asked.

"4 miso soup, Asazuke Pickles, Beef and Chicken skewers, Inaruzishi, chicken gyoza, and octopus takoyaki please." We all said what we wanted.

"Drinks?" she asked.

"Green Matcha Milk Tea" Amu said.

"Hot coffee." Utau said.

"French Vanilla Frapucinno" Rima said.

"Plain Matcha tea is fine." Nagihiko said.

"Me and him will have a bottle of Cass" Kukai said for me and him."

"Kay. Please wait for your food to come, she bowed and left."

"Seriously, Kukai, Ikuto? Beer in the morning." Said in disbelief.

"Well.. We are guys Kukai said scratching his head in embarrassment, I just shrugged. She just sighed and started talking to Utau and Rima about her new songs she wrote. I smiled at her wearing the necklace; the key I was wearing was around a gold chain. A couple minutes later our food arrived.

"Itadakimasu!" we all said. **( I think I said that wrong, since I'm Korean and I say ****Jalmukesumneda instead of Itadakimasu)**

Typical Kukai and Utau were having a ramen challenge again; they finished before me or Amu or anyone else was going to take a bite. Amu sighed thinking the same thing. She stared up at me and then looked back down at her food. I knew this had happen I was guessing she hasn't touched or dared to look at that necklace for 4 years. I was about to pick a gyoza when another chopstick also landed on it. It was Amus, she removed hers

"You can take it." She said and took a Inaruzishi **(fried tofu sorry for not explaining earlier)** she then sipped on her matcha milk tea. I could still see she wasn't comfortable with her left hip. It didn't leave a scar but I knew she felt sore of it. About 2 hours later we played rock, paper, scissors to see who had to pay.

"Rokku,-shi, hasami!" we all yelled.

"hahaha Nagihiko and Rima have to pay" Utau said. Rima and Nagihiko walked to the cashier and paid 50,000 Yen for the meal.

"Let's go exploring" Utau said with a pouty face while holding on Kukais arm.

"You guys want to go exploring?" Kukai turned his head to us behind to ask."

"sure why not?" I said while grabbing onto Amus hand and we walked into the town. We walked around while sipping on our left over drinks. We found a taiyaki store around the afternoon. "\We ordered Vanilla and chocolate. I ordered an chocolate since it usually warmed me up in the winter and it was also my favourite flavour, and so did Amu." We sat under a park bench looking at the view.

"yuki.. " Amu said while watching the falling snow in the park, I stared at her, her face had a little redness to the cold, but it looked like a little blush. Her hair had sprinkles of snow in it, it looked like diamonds that were in her. Her eyes glowed and stood out in the white winter. Her phone rang.

"Amuu… Did you forget about the CD signing?" I heard Yukari yell over the phone, Amu literally brought it further away from her ear so she wouldn't go deaf from Yukaris furious screaming.

"Uhhh.. No Yukari we're coming right now." Amu said in nervous and lying tone.

"Okay hurry you have 1 hour if you forgot the location it's at 109: Shibuya"

"Err. Kay." Amu said.

"uhh Ikuto we have to.."

"Yeah I heard. Let's go." I said and grabbed her hand

"Yo, we got to go CD singing remember?"I yelled at the gang.

"COMING!" They all called out.

**At 109:Shibuya Amu POV**

"Please welcome Hinamori Amu, Hoshina Utau, Mashiro Rima, Tskiyoumi Ikuto, Souma Kukai, and Fujisaki Nagihiko!" Yukari said gesturing behind the big poster, we stepped out cheers were hear everywhere, I was about to head for the seat on the far right when Ikuto pulled it out for me. I sat down and he pushed it in for me. He screams became louder from the crowds. The first fans came up to signing CDs posters ETC. for 3 hrs.

"Good luck Hianmori-sama with Tskiyoumi-sama!" she said cheerfully.

"WAIT! You git all wron-"but I decided not to finish because she already left. I stared at Ikuto, he had anger in his eyes. He put up a fake smile and handed it to the fan. Another 2 hours later there wasn't enough time to finish all the fans so.

"Amu and Ikuto will sing everyone a song" Yukari said and smiled.

We shrugged.

**Haru Haru – Big Bang (taeyang is hottie)**

_**Yeah  
Finally I realized  
That I'm nothing without you  
I was so wrong  
Forgive me**_

Ah ah ah ah -

Padocheoreom buswojin nae mam  
Baramcheoreom heundeullineun nae mam  
Yeongicheoreom sarajin nae sarang  
Munsincheoreom jiwojijiga anha  
Hansumman ttangi kkeojira swijyo  
Nae gaseumsogen meonjiman ssahijyo say goodbye

Yeah  
Nega eobsin dan harudo mot salgeotman gatatdeon na  
Saenggakgwaneun dareugedo geureokjeoreok honja jal sara  
Bogosipdago bulleobwado neon amu daedabeobtjanha  
Heotdoen gidae georeobwado ijen soyongeobtjanha

Ne yeope inneun geu sarami mwonji hoksi neol ullijin annneunji  
Geudae naega boigin haneunji beolsseo ssak da ijeonneunji  
Geokjeongdwae dagagagijocha mareul geol su jocha eobseo aetaeugo  
Na hollo gin bameul jisaeujyo subaekbeon jiwonaejyo

Dorabojimalgo tteonagara  
Tto nareul chatjimalgo saragara  
Neoreul saranghaetgie huhoeeopgie  
Johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara  
Geureokjeoreok chamabolmanhae  
Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeonaelmanhae  
Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeyadwae  
Haru haru  
Mudyeojyeogane

Oh girl I cry cry  
Your my all (say goodbye)

Gireul geotda neowa na uri majuchindahaedo  
Mot boncheok hagoseo geudaero gadeongil gajwo

Jakkuman yet saenggagi tteooreumyeon amado  
Nado mollae geudael chajagaljido molla

Neon neul geu saramgwa haengbokhage neon neul naega dareun mam an meokge  
Neon neul jageun miryeondo an namgekkeum jal jinaejwo na borandeusi

Neon neul jeo haneulgachi hayake tteun gureumgwado gachi saeparake  
Neon neul geureoke useojwo amu il eopdeusi

Dorabojimalgo tteonagara  
Tto nareul chatjimalgo saragara  
Neoreul saranghaetgie huhoeeopgie  
Johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara  
Geureokjeoreok chamabolmanhae  
Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeonaelmanhae  
Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeyadwae  
Haru haru  
Mudyeojyeogane

Nareul tteonaseo mam pyeonhaejigil (nareul itgoseo saragajwo)  
Geu nunmureun da mareulteni yeah (haruharu jinamyeon)

Charari mannaji anhatdeoramyeon deol apeultende um  
Yeongwonhi hamkkehajadeon geu yaksok ijen  
Chueoge mudeodugil barae baby neol wihae gidohae

Dorabojimalgo tteonagara  
Tto nareul chatjimalgo saragara  
Neoreul saranghaetgie huhoeeopgie  
Johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara  
Geureokjeoreok chamabolmanhae  
Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeonaelmanhae  
Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeyadwae  
Haru haru  
Mudyeojyeogane

Oh girl  
I cry cry  
Your my all  
Say goodbye bye  
Oh my love  
Don't lie lie  
Yo my heart  
Say goodbye

Screams from girls came from everywhere it nearly made me deaf, Ikuto handed me the mic. I took a deep breath and mouthed '_get ready'_ to Utau and Rima they nodded.

**Unmei No Hito – Fujika Maito (opening song of Hiiro Kakera I played it on my friend PS2 Takuma-sama is smexxi –more than ikuto trust me. Search up Takuma Onizaki, not a anime just a game.)**

_**Daijoubu itsumo  
Chanto waratteru yo  
Demo dare to itemo  
Nani ka tarinai**_

Ima anata ga koko ni  
Kuruwakenai no ni  
Aketa mado kara  
Mieta mangetsu

Suzumushi no koe ga sabishi sa sasou kara  
Osaeta kimochi  
Mata sawagi dasu

Anata ni aitakute  
Kurushiku naru yoru wa  
Harisake sou da yo  
Dare ka wo omoutte  
Konna kimochi nanda  
Soba ni ite hoshii

Chigau sonna kotoga  
Iitai'n ja nai  
Sunao ni narezu ni  
Kuyashiku naru

Hontou wa sabishii dakeda to kizuite  
Tsuyo ga risugite  
Umaku ikanai

Tatta hitori  
Unmei no hito ga iru nara  
Anata ga ii no ni  
Anata hodo suki ni  
Nareta hito wa inai no  
Nee minuite hoshii

Anata ga issho ni  
Itai no wa dare desu ka

Sabishi ge nasenaka wo  
Omoi dasu to setsunakute

Anata ni aitakute  
Kurushiku naru yoru wa  
Harisake sou da yo  
Dare ka wo omoutte  
Konna kimochi nanda  
Soba ni ite hoshii

Anata hodo suki ni  
Nareta hito wa inai no

Donna mirai da to shitemo  
Anata wa watashi no  
Unmei no hito

The crowd cheered for us a lot…. I was starting to get a headache.

"Thank you fans of Tokyo, we'll see you on our next tour!" Yukari said.

Ikuto POV

Once again, I heard Amus soft angelic voice. Though it was hard to tell who she was singing about I knew she knew what I was singing about. Her. The whole time during my separation from Amu, I wrote songs about her. There was a pile of them in my room back in Osaka.

"What did those lyrics mean?" she said grabbing onto my arm.

"Nothing." I said.

"It's nothing Ikuto. I saw how you looked when I told that fan we weren't together anymore." she said.

"So what if I am upset? I told you over a hundred times I love you." I said and kissed her. She kissed back, but then pulled away and instead of driving home she walked.

3 hours later..

Where the hell is Amu? I asked myself it was almost 11:00 and she was still gone. I grabbed my jacket and went to look for her. I walked through the streets of Tokyo and I couldn't find her, I became more desperate, everytime I looked through an alley way I kept losing hope. I walked over to the park we were at earlier. I saw a girl with a Grey jacket, and long pink hair sit on the bench we were just on but someone else was next her. My cousin Tskiyoumi Kyo. I walked over and grabbed Amu and pulled her into my chest.

"What the hell you want Kyo?" I asked him while shooting him daggers.

"Nothing I was just comforting _Amu."_ He said with a bit of a seductive edge on her name. Kyo had Purple- Indigo hair, he was a muscular body view and he was a playboy, though I got that off him when I was younger until I met Amu. His looks were better than mine so he'd probably already have half the population of Japans girls to be his whore. He sighed.

"You still have feelings for her don't you?" Kyo asked with a smirk.

"Yes. Since the day I met her." I said Amu still hugging me and I held her there.

"Well I don't think if I take her away from you, I mean you already broke up with her once." He said with a devilishly handsome smile creeping over his face Amus hand clawed my shirt tighter when she heard that.

"No I will mind because this time Amu's with me." I said walking away with her.

"May the best man win Ikuto…" Kyo said and walked the other direction. 

**Kayyy yeah this one was extra long because I wanted to have loner chapters but shorter series, which is the same thing other way I using more time to make ideas. AND NO AMU IS NOT WITH IKUTO , YET. LOL, yes Kyo is Ikutos nemesis you will hear why in the next chapter or so. I haven't been posting anything because I've been playing on my friends PS2 that he let borrow and the game I'm playing is ****Hiiro no Kakera**** I'm serious the guys in this game is so freaking hot, it has a storyline similar to Final fantasy, uhhh.. the guys are smexxi. Takuma FTW But anyways I will not be uploading as quickly since I have exams coming on Monday so I typed this out on Friday night and posted it up so I could study so seeya on Wednesday I guess?**

**XX Kylie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter – 4 Snow Play Time Pt. 2**

Ikuto POV

That night Amu didn't eat anything, drink anything, go outside, change, or looked or speak to me. When I went to bed she got out and sat at the desk and went on her laptop. I got out and walked over to her.

"Amu, talk?" I asked her.

"No." she croaked out hoarsely.

"You leave me no choice." I said and sighed. I picked her up from the desk and threw her on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing!" she screamed.

"See… You're talking, now go to sleep, music recording and concert tomorrow." I said pulling her closer to me.

"This doesn't help!" she said.

"I don't care."I said.

"Tch." Was all i heard before she fell asleep.

**Next morning Amu POV**

I woke up a bit earlier than Ikuto, I changed into a black puffy floral tank top, with a cardigan over had short short jeans and black mid thigh high socks. I really didn't care if I felt cold, at this time I just wanted to know who the heck this Tskiyoumi Kyo is so I searched him up on Youtube **( I don't own)** and found one of his songs.

**Turn it Up – Stereos (I Don't Own)**

_**Oh Oh A Ohh  
When you walk in them jeans  
And I get you with me  
Wanna get you driving baby  
Come and give me them keys  
Get you in my seats  
Gonna be my esclalady  
Get the stereo up  
Like you turning me on  
Like were getting louder baby  
We could drop the top and show the world just how u  
drive me crazy**_

Oh Oh A Ohhhh  
It's our big mission  
Oh Oh A Ohh  
No competition  
Oh Oh A Ohh  
Nobody here on the road like this and we ain't turning  
back tonight  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up now  
Get in the back cause were driving just to get down  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up now  
Just let go cause we ain't turning back tonight  
[Just let go cause we ain't turning back tonight]

Gonna cruise tonight 'cause we can do this right  
Doesn't matter what were facing  
'Till the sun come up or the stars burn out, we got no  
destination  
You can hold my hand and if your best friend wanna ride  
with us  
I'm on it  
We can double up I won't just kill it i'm a Al Capone

Oh Oh A Ohh  
It's our big mission  
Oh Oh A Ohh  
No competition

Oh Oh A Ohh  
Nobody here on the road like this and we ain't turning  
back tonight

Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up now  
Get in the back cause were driving just to get down  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up now  
Just let go cause we ain't turning back tonight(x2)

Oh Oh A Ohh  
So turn it up now  
Oh Oh A Ohh  
Were gonna get down  
Oh Oh A Ohh  
Nobody here on the road like this so we ain't turning  
back

When you walk in them jeans  
And I got you with me  
And now were driving baby  
Get the stereo hot and take that shot  
Get ready go oh  
Get ready go oh

Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up now  
Get in the back cause were driving just to get down  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up now  
Just let go cause we ain't turning back tonight(x2)

Oh Oh A Ohh  
Oh Oh A Ohh__

It sounded really good. Then Ikuto woke up I quickly closed the window, and went on my DJ software.

"What're you doing so early?" he said a bit tired and yawning

"New song instrumental music." I explained.

"Oh." Then he looked at what I was wearing.

"Aren't you cold it's below 7 out there." He said.

"Nope." I answered. He then woke up got his clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I quickly opened Wikipedia and searched him up. He was really famous around America, he's also known a playboy, bcause everytime paparazzi see him, he's with a different girl. He started to sing when he was 3 he really liked a certain girl when he was little but it said she was taken by his cousin Tskiyoumi Ikuto. My eyes widened at that part. I clicked on Ikutos name which was a blue link

_Tskiyoumi Ikuto and his boy band __Middonaito hakkō _**(in other words Midnight Luminescence) **_were originated from Osaka Japan they debuted their first song in 2003 Ikuto and then band already had relationships with the girl band Fōrun'anjerisu _**(Fallen Angelis)** it was said they broke up in 2004 on the day before the finale of the singing competition. _Its been 4 years in 2010 at in Middonaito hakko and Forun 'anjerisus concert he stated their relationship was fixed though, __Tskiyoumi__ Kyo had feelings for her too._

I only read the introduction to it. Everything else was useless. That one paragraph broke me down. I fell on the floor crying. Ikuto came out of the washroom in a black leather jacket and black faded jeans. When e saw me he hugged me to his chest. I sobbed against it. He wiped the tears away and kissed my fore head he smiled to me and I nodded, I got my shoes and we went down to the hotel lobby Ikuto was looking the other way talking to Kukai but I noticed Yukari was with Kyo. I stopped immediately. Since I was holding Ikutos hand he asked what was going on.

"Look to the front" I whispered into his ears. He looked until he found where my eyes were staring with shock. He walked to Yukari and Kyo.

"Yukari why the hell is this bastard here?" he asked.

"Oh, Kyos joining your group." She said while smiling.

"Isn't that nice Amu?" he said and kissed her cheek. I pushed him back.

"See you guys are already getting along!" Yukari said.

"No we're not" Ikuto and I said in unison to Kyo.

"It's not that bad Ikuto, we're cousins and I'll get to see Amu every day." He smirked while agreeing to what Yukari said.

"Don't you have your own band?" Ikuto asked.

"We're taking a short break." He said.

"So I might as well see how you're going."

"Yukari where's the recording I think Amu and I will go early." Ikuto said.

"Tokyo Unversal Studios." She answered.

"We're going early." Ikuto said but I wanted to tell Utau and Rima first.

"Utau, Rima we're going to recording studio early… Someone let in a bastard" I said and they got the idea of whom and where he was. They nodded and I smiled and left to go follow Ikuto.

"Awww, Amu you're not coming with me?" he said trying got use the cute pout face.

"How could you possibly accept him, he left you once and for 4 years and he say that wasn't meant to be." he said in a disgusted voice.

"I trust him more than you did betraying him. How could I trust you? You've toyed with over half of Japans populations of girls."I said.

"But I actually Love you!" he said a bit more fiercely

"When you say that, it doesn't mean I can forgive you anyway…." I said and walked off with Ikuto was watching me argue with Kyo.

Kyo POV

When will that girl believe me when I say I love you to her? I watched her walk away with my cousin. He held his hand and intertwined them with hers. M heart felt like it automatically had a hole in it. I watched with disgust as the girl of my dreams was closer and closer to getting back with Ikuto. My hands were in fists my nails digging into my palm. Amu just believe me, I love you.

Ikuto POV

Once Amu was by my side I held her hand and intertwined it with mine. We walked to the limo she sat next to me and tilted her head on my shoulder and slept. Things were getting a lot better since Kyo came, but it could get worse. But I decide not to jinx it. I suddenly heard sobs from her; she clutched my shirt tighter, just letting her stain my shirt with salt water. Once we arrived at the recording studio she wiped away the tears like nothing happened. When we both stepped out of the car, paparazzi and camera slashes were everywhere with questions like...

' _Is it true you tow are dating?'_

'_Is Tskiyoumi Kyo really going to join Ikuto?'_

'_Are you two really engaged?'_

Amu just walked straight to the gates of universal music and went in with me fallowing her.

"God… I got a headache from that." She said rubbing her temples, while I just chuckled at her.

**In the recording studio…**

Amu POV

"Hey Guys! I didn't know you were going to be here this early." Jikuno said.

"Well, we decided to come since some things went downhill this morning." Ikuto said.

"Oh." Jikuno said.

"Yukari gave you guys some homework. You guys will be writing 2 love songs, one sad and one happy. Ikuto you have to write one with Kyo. Amu just by yourself. The second task is you guys will be singing the opening songs for Bite X Kiss **( Yesss u got permission from Suki over the PM and she's a really good fanfic friend so dedicated to her) **It's a vampire manga so iwould like you guys to write 2 more songs. Ikuto you'll be doing opening, Amu you'll be doing closing. The background music for the episodes will be. Lollipop though Amu, your group needs to collab with Ikuto so we'll re-edit the song. Ikuto we're using Mirotic as the first two episodes when vampires appear and so on." He instructed.

"Why do I have to write a song with Kyo?" Ikuto asked.

"Yukari said it would let you two bond."Jikuno said.

"I'd doubt that ever happen" I said.

**Everyone at the recording studio….**

Recording Lollipop

**Lollipop – Big Bang ft. 2NE1**

_**Lolli lolli Oh Lollipop**_

_**Lolli lolli oh lolli lolli**_

_**Nah, that's not how we do it**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop Oh neon naui lollipop**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop Boy neon naui lollipop**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop**_

_**Makdae satang boda deo dalgomhan nae**_

_**maeumeun teojildeuthan dynamite**_

_**nan ggalggeumhan namja T.O.P**_

_**nae sarang Bling Bling like L E D**_

_**Geudae ddak nae seutarya**_

_**panjjak panjjak seutaya**_

_**saekdareungeol wonhae?**_

_**Let me show you if that's okay**_

_**Now come on**_

_**saekggareun rainbow**_

_**nal neuggin sungan neon bbajyeo beoringeol ara**_

_**You just can't control**_

_**nal saro jabeun geol**_

_**neowa namani aneun uri duri secret light**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop dalgomhage dagawa**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop naege soksakyeojwo**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop sanggeumhage dagawa**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop jigeum wonhajanha**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop Girl neon naui lollipop**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop**_

_**nal seollege haneun neoui body neoui move**_

_**imi ne shiseoneul gadwobeorin naui groove**_

_**shiksanghamdeuleun maeil nal jichigehae**_

_**Let's just keep you and I F.R.E.S.H**_

_**Let's go now**_

_**saekggareun rainbow**_

_**nal neuggin sungan neon bbajyeo beoringeol ara**_

_**You just can't control**_

_**nal saro jabeun geol**_

_**neowa namani aneun uri duri secret light**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop dalgomhage dagawa**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop naege soksakyeojwo**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop sanggeumhage dagawa**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop jigeum wonhajanha**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop Boy neon naui lollipop**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop**_

_**han sunganui neuggimi anya jigeum du nuneul gamadok neon nae apeseo itneungeol**_

_**naega baradeon geuge neoya geunyang idaero neowa na jeo bulbidarae**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop dalgomhage dagawa**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop naege soksakyeojwo**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop sanggeumhage dagawa**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop jigeum wonhajanha**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop Oh neon naui lollipop**_

_**lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop**_

_**Lolli lolli lollipop Oh neon naui lollipop**_

_**lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop**_

**( I figured to use Lollipop for Ikutos perverted moments and comedy moments )**

Well, before recording it Ikuto and Kyo were arguing who was standing next to who, Utau as the best friend she is

"Both of you Shut the hell up, she's standing with neither of you because she's with us." She said with a murderous tone, immediately Ikuto and Kyo pretended to be best friends and held each other on the shoulders.** (Idea from Fairy Tail, where Erza scares Natsu and Grey) **She walked Rima Utau and I high fived each other and burst into laughter. So did Nagihiko and Kukai were laughing too. Ikuto and Kyo both blushed and let go and went into a cool un-caring pose.

"Let's forget that ever happened." Ikuto said to Kyo.

"Agreed" Kyo admitted.

After recording we went back to the hotel finding out that Kyo is sharing the room Ikuto and I are sharing, since the bed is bigger than King size. Kyo had some errands to do so he left, leaving me and Ikuto going home ourselves, the gang wanted to explore a bit more. When we got back Ikuto started to work on the lyrics.

"Fucking Kyo, he coming back ruins my life fucking bastard…." He muttered as he fiercely wrote the lyrics down.

"Ikuto, you're going to break the paper if you continue to do that…." I said to him almost pressing so hard on pencil it would break and rip the paper.

"Sorry, just really pissed at Kyo." He said.

"I can sooooo understand you." I said also working on my lyrics. I was already half finished Ikuto was only on the first verse.

"Ikuto your song writings been slow lately." I told him and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Something's just been on my mind lately." He said while sighing, I mouthed an '_oh' _and went back to my work.

**One hour later…**

"I'm going to go take a nap." I said.

"Yeah, and I got to go run some errands." Ikuto said holding an envelope.

"Kay.. be careful." I said. Walking to the bed and collapsing my exhausted body on it.

"Don't worry I will." Ikuto said and kissed my forehead and left. My eyelids started to become heavy. I just fell asleep with no bed sheets, only in my floral tank, short shorts, and mid thigh high socks.

**30 minutes later…**

Kyo POV

I walked back to the hotel happy everything was going as planned I got into Ikutos band, and sharing a room with Ikuto and my beloved Amu. I opened the door to the hotel room, I was really tired just wanted to drag my tired body to bed. Hoping Amu was in there. I saw a certain pinkette sleeping without covers on her. She was having a peaceful nap. But what she was wearing made my hormones go crazy. I got into the bed her and pulled her closer to me, she snuggled closer to me. I hugged her tighter me…

"_Ikuto…"_ she mumbled in my sleep. I started get mad, I pulled back a little to look at her face, she looked like a sleeping angel, long flowing hair, flawless pale skin **(Pale as in a good way like Snow White)** long smooth legs, everything about her I loved, her inside and outside personalities, how she could blush at the littlest things. I kissed her lightly on the lips, and pulled her close again. Falling asleep with her.

**Another couple hours later….**

Ikuto POV

I walked back into the hotel room seeing Kyp sleeping with MY Amu. I taped Amu on the nose.

"Morning beautiful." I said to her while smiling. She tried to get up but finally noticed who was holding her down.

"Kyo…" she hissed. And pushed him off the bed which made him let go of her.

"What the hell was that for?" he said waking up and rubbing his head.

"For sneaking onto the bed and sleeping with me pervert." She said rubbing her temples.

"I know you liked it _Amu_." He said

"How could I was asleep the whole ti- WAIT! You didn't rape me did you?" She asked and yelled at me furiously.

"Look at your clothes does it look like I've taken them off?"He said. She looked at herself and sighed.

"Amu, Kyo we got to go to the concert." I said

"Kay Amu said Grabbing her bag and putting on her blazer.

"Coming she said and grabbed my hand, I heard a low hiss coming from Kyo. I just smirked at him. We walked to the limo and Amu sat farthest away from us and started texting on her iPhone. She then got a call from someone.

"Hello? Hinamori Amu speaking." She answered.

"Mhmm, go on." Her voice started to get serious.

"Mhm." Was all I heard. Then we heard a knock on the door.

" Tskiyoumi-samas Hinamori –sama we're here." The chauffer said.

"Thank you." Amu said.

We all stepped out, I helped Amu out so she wouldn't hit her head on the hood of the limo.

"Thanks" she said and smiled at me.

"No problem", I said sensing Kyo getting angrier.

"Let's go" Kyo said dragging Amu with him.

"WAIT! Kyo let go of me it hurts!" she yelled.

"Not until we get there." He said. I started to shoot daggers at him.

**In the changing rooms (Girls)**

Amu POV

"Wow, Amu it's getting tense" utau said.

"Agreed" Rima said while sipping on her bottle of water.

"Yeah, but I still like Ikuto, but I still can't find a way to trust him." I said.

"Amu, you've kissed the guy more than 10 times already how could you say you don't trust him?" Utau asked.

"I don't know, it's just this sort of feeling when I know if I'm together with either of them I'll get hurt again." I said with a frustrated look.

"It's okay, the answer will come soon" Rima said while patting my shoulder.

'Thanks you two, you're the best friends ever." I said while hugging them.

"Let's go rock this concert now!" Utau said, we all nodded and walked out. The stage shot fireworks up into the air telling everyone the concert was starting. We started the concert with one of my favourite Lollipop. We sang the lyrics and danced the choreography. At one point both band members face closer Ikuto's and my nose were touching he smirked and I blushed a little, and we pulled apart, I saw Kyo glare. We continued and sang and sang. At one point my band sung our new songs Gossip Boy, and God knows.

**Gossip Boy- Youhna**

_**Haru edo sushib bonssik  
Noe daehae marulhae  
Nomu wanbyokhan namjarago  
Yojadurui bbonhan shison  
Nodo algo ittjanha  
Ojjom guri morun chokhani  
Bintumi obsul gotman gatun nemosub  
Waenjina nado mollae bbajyo dunungol**_

Iromyon andwinunde  
Jagguman nege utnun naega babo gata  
Uimi obtnun noui maredo  
Millyo onun sang sang  
Nal hokshi joha hanun golgga  
Jin gusangimyon andwilgga  
Jomjomdo ggojyo ganun naui maum  
Chaegim jyono ddaemune amugotdo mothaenan

Noe geman daga gamyon  
Mwon ga darun marulhae  
Gwaenhi shimsul manburinun nan  
Darun yojal boji malgo  
Naege kwanshim boyojwo  
Ojjom guri babbun chokhani  
No egen johun myonman boigo shipo  
Waenjinan naman sarang badgo shipun gol

Iromyon andwinunde  
Jagguman nege utnun naega babo gata  
Uimi obtnun jinjol hamedo  
Ddollyo onun sang sang  
Nol jongmal joha hanun naui maum  
Chaegim jyono ddaemune amugotdo mothaenan

Yong kinae malhae bollae  
Kojorun marajullae  
Ggumkkwo wattdon sun ganiya  
Naemamul badajullae

Iromyon andwinunde  
Jagguman nege utnun naega babo gata  
Uimi obtnun noui maredo  
Millyo onun sang sang  
Nal hokshi joha hanun golgga  
Jin gusangimyon andwilgga  
Jomjomdo ggojyo ganun naui maum  
Chaegim jyono ddaemune amugotdo mothaenan

We switched to our second song, we went behind the stage and changed our outfits and grabbed our electric guitars and Utau grabbed her Bass.

**God Knows.. – The Melancholy of Harui Suzumiya**

**Ikuto POV**

I was backstage watching the girls go first. They came back to switch outfits and grab their guitars for the next song, I had a feeling I knew which song this was, I smirked to myself as Kyo watched me with a confused face.

The guitar solo and Bass introductions started, it was better than the DJ software.

"WOAH! Look at them go." all us guys sad in unison with our jaws hanging open. They're fingers were just pressing down on the frets switching keys like crazy and sliding up and down. We were wide eyes.

"LOOK AT YOUR GIRLFRIEND GO ON THE BASS" Nagihiko said to Kukai.

"LOOK AT YOURS ON THE GUITAR!" Kukai said.

Amus vocals are amazing; they can go from soft songs to rock like this. I smiled. After they were done, Amu walked over to her bag and grabbed the bottle water and started chugging it down.

"God, I'm exhausted." She said, she was sweating a bit, and huffing and puffing a lot.

"You're going on next! Good luck!" she said and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and ran to the stage, I saw Kyo glaring at me.

"I'd like to dedicate this to a specific girl, this is for you Hinamori Amu!" I yelled to the crowd before singing. **(Remember in the hot spring Amu said she had a thing for sunsets?)**

**Sunset Glow- Big Bang**

_**let's go  
yes  
we're back again with Lee Mun Sae  
that's right fresh collaboration  
2010  
it's big bang**_

geudaen asinayo itjanhayo  
geudaega neomu geuriwoyo  
gogae sugyeo nunmul humchyeoyo  
dangsinui ireumeul bulleoyo  
kkok ireoke nal namgyeodugo  
tteonagayaman haenneunji

neoman saenggakhamyeon meori apeo  
dokhadi dokhan sul gateo

sulppunigesseo byeongij  
i maeil arha nuwo myeot beoninji naeil  
imyeon tto jamkkan ijeotdaga tto  
morejjeumimyeon saenggangnagetjiman  
geuraedo eotteokhae  
ajik nae sarang yuhyohande  
doraolkkeorago mitneunde  
nan neoman gidarineunde

nan neoreul saranghae  
i sesangeun neo ppuniya  
sorichyeo bureujiman jeo daedap eomneun  
noeulman burkge taneunde

geudaega mianhae handamyeon  
nae eolgul bogi duryeopdamyeon girl  
geureon geokjeong hadeoldeoldeol ma  
neoramyeon himi peolpeolpeol na

bogo sippeun geudae eolgul jeo bulgeun noeureul  
darma deo seulpeojineungeor

oh baby baby da jinagan sigan uriga hamkkehan chueok itjin marajwoyo  
nuneul gama sori eobsi nal bulleojundamyeon eonjerado dallyeo galkkeyo  
everyday everynight i need you

nan neoreul saranghae  
i sesangeun neo ppuniya  
sorichyeo bureujiman jeo daedap eomneun  
noeulman burkge taneunde

areumdawotdeon geudae moseubeul ijen bol sun eopgetjiman  
huhoen eobseo geujeo barabol su itge burkge tajuo

Ah, ah, ah,  
ah-ah,ah, ah, ah.

haega tteugo haega jine noeul biche seulpeojine  
dari tteugo dari jine sewol soge na ttohan mudyeojine

haega tteugo haega jine noeul biche seulpeojine  
haega tteugo haega jine noeul biche seulpeojine  
dari tteugo dari jine sewol soge na ttohan mudyeojine

haega tteugo haega jine noeul biche seulpeojine  
dari tteugo dari jine geudae gieok ttohan mudyeojine

nan neoreul saranghae i sesangeun neo ppuniya  
sorichyeo bureujiman jeo daedap eomneun noeulman burkge taneunde

nan neoreul saranghae i sesangeun neo ppuniya  
sorichyeo bureujiman jeo daedap eomneun noeulman burkge taneunde

**Ah, ah, ah,  
ah-ah,  
ah, ah, ah.**

**Let it Snow – BEAST (B2ST)**

_**Let it snow, Let it snow  
Let IT Snow , Let IT Snow  
Come and hold me come back to me  
dagawa anajwo naege dorawajwo  
Let it snow, Let it snow  
Let IT Snow , Let IT Snow  
I slept again, you wait in a dream  
nan dasi jamdeureo kkumeseo gidaryeo neol**_

_**He was happy to come back to you and not sure of the time  
haengbokhaetdeon neowaui sigani dasi ol sun eomneunji  
(You can get back that no, you can not afford for me)  
(Neo doraol su eomneunji, neol naege jul su eomneunji)  
I don `t know why I` m doing this  
I Don ` t know Why I ` m doing this  
You `re ma sweetie, girl, ma lady  
You ` Re milliampere Sweetie , Girl , milliamperes Lady  
Cold, hold me my love  
NAL chagawojin anajwo My Love**_

_**I hope you kiss your lips  
neoui ipsureul neoui kiseureul barae  
You want your love (I want your love)  
neoui sarangneul wonhae (ne sarangeul wonhae)  
Your sincerely hope you (yes really want to)  
neoui jinsimeul barae (ne jinsimeul barae)  
I want you tonight  
oneul bam neoreul wonhae  
You want all of you and all your  
neoui jeonbureul neoui modeun geol wonhae  
(Baby love you girl, baby love you girl)  
( Baby Love you Girl , Baby Love you Girl )**_

_**Let it snow, Let it snow  
Let IT Snow , Let IT Snow  
Again you reach out your hand  
neoege dagaga dasi soneul jaba  
Let it snow, Let it snow  
Let IT Snow , Let IT Snow  
I'm nervous again, and then return to  
nan dasi tteollyeowa geuttaero doraga**_

_**Can not give you back precious time that no  
sojunghaetdeon neowaui siganeul dasi jul sun eomneunji  
(Not sure you come back, I sure can not gateul)  
(Dasi neo ol sun eomneunji, neol gajeul suneun eomneunji)  
I don `t know why I` m doing this  
I Don ` t know Why I ` m doing this  
You `re ma sweetie, girl, ma lady  
You ` Re milliampere Sweetie , Girl , milliamperes Lady  
Come back to me my baby  
Dasi naegero dorawa My Baby**_

_**I hope you kiss your lips  
neoui ipsureul neoui kiseureul barae  
I want your love (I want your love)  
neoui sarangeul wonhae (ne sarangeul wonhae)  
Your sincerely hope you (yes really want to)  
neoui jinsimeul barae (ne jinsimeul barae)  
I want you tonight  
oneul bam neoreul wonhae  
You want all of you and all your  
neoui jeonbureul neoui modeun geol wonhae  
(Baby love you girl, baby love you girl)  
( Baby Love you Girl , Baby Love you Girl )**_

_**Snowing here today  
nuni oneun oneuldo i goseseo  
I wait for you to come, will come back smiling like you  
nega ogil naneun gidaryeo, dasi neo useumyeo ol geot gataseo  
Did anyone ever there, I'll be here in  
hoksi an ondedo naneun yeogi isseulge  
Baby love you girl, baby love you girl  
Baby Love you Girl , Baby Love you Girl  
Baby love you girl  
Baby Love you Girl**_

_**Let it snow  
Let IT Snow  
Let it snow  
Let IT Snow  
Let it snow  
Let IT Snow**_

The crowd screamed wildly mostly the girls. We walked backstage getting ready for the finale. A new song me and Amu wrote together.

**SEOUL Song – SNSD (Girls Generation) ft. Super Junior**

_**Eoneusae haruga tto jinago jibeuro hyanghan naye balgeoreum  
Bupun gaseume cheoeum shijakhaetteon geu mam geudaero  
Gakkeumeun pigonhan ilsangsoge jichyeobeorin nae momeul ikkeulgo  
Gireul ddaraseo sumshwigo ittneun naye jayu**_

Yes~! neukkyeobwa huimang gadeukhan sesang  
Yes~! jeogi nopeun mirae hyanghaeseo

S.E.O.U.L hamkke bulleobwayo kkumi irweojil areumdaun sesang  
Eodiseona jeulgeoun iri neomchineun got saranghae  
S.E.O.U.L hamkke wechyeobwayo eodiseorado useul su ittneun  
Haengbok moduga hanadwoeneun sesang

Eodiseo kkeojyeobeorin naemoseub huhwe eobshi saljin anhaneunji  
Bupun huimangeh cheom seole-eottdeon geu mam geudaero  
Alsueobneun naeiri gunggeumhae eoryeobgo heomhan iri saenggyeodo  
Gyeondil su isseo negeh bukkeuryeobji antorok

Yes~! neukkyeobwa huimang gadeukhan sesang  
Yes~! jeogi nopeun mirae hyanghaeseo

S.E.O.U.L hamkke bulleobwayo kkumi irweojil areumdaun sesang  
Eodiseona jeulgeoun iri neomchineun got saranghae  
S.e.o.u.l hamkke wechyeobwayo eodiseorado useul su ittneun  
Haengbok moduga hanadweneun sesang mandeureoyo

Duryeoun naldo ddaerun himideulddaedo  
Moduga himeul moa kkumeh nalgaen pyeolchyeoyo~ ooh~

S.E.O.U.L ( Whoa~) hamkke bullyeobwayo kkumi irweojil areumdaun sesang (sesang)  
Eodiseona jeulgeoun neomchinneun ( neomchineun got~) got saranghae  
S.e.o.u.l hamkke wechyeobwayo eodiseonrado useul su ittneun  
Haengbok moduga hanadweneun sesang mandeureoyo

We all bowed and walked back stage, Amu handed me a bottle of water but Kyo swiftly took it.

"Thanks Amu." He said and smirked and started to drink the water. I glared at him. An idea popped into my mind.

"Heyy, Amu can I share your water?" I asked.

"uhh.. Sure, you can have it." I she said and passed it to me. I drank it while staring at Kyo, he glared at me.

"Amu lets go back to the hotel, tomorrows the last day for exploring." I told her.

"Coming!" she said and said her good-byes to Rima and Utau.

We rode in the limo back; Amu took a shower first, and stepped out in a t-shirt and PJS that were short almost as the shorts she wore today.

"Your turn Ikuto." She said while towelling her wet hair.

"Kay" I said grabbing my black silk PJs and took a shower.

Amu POV

I sat down in front of the mirror and started to blow dry my hair. After a couple minutes it was dry, I noticed while I was blow drying my hair Kyo was staring at me.

"Keep staring or take a picture do whatever you want." I said to him grabbing my laptop and sat on the bed.

"I'd rather do both" he said and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. Freaky, how he resembled the old Ikuto before we started dating. Then, Ikuto came out

"Your turn douche bag," he said to Kyo.

"Don't mind if I do sissy." He said as he crossed his fingers behind his head and walked into the washroom. I closed my laptop noticing, Ikuto left the top of his black silk Pjs unbuttoned.

"I'm going to go to sleep now." I said.

"Me too." I lay and bed and Ikuto was in front of me I started to blsh a bit because his face was so close to mine, he then pulled me to his chest. I don't know why, but it felt like I've been like that forever, in his arms. It was really comfortable. I was slowly falling asleep.

Ikuto POV

I was watching Amu slowly fall asleep. I fell asleep with her. I was really peaceful with only me and her. Kyo came out of the shower only wearing the bottom of the Pjs but not wearing the top, so technically hes bare chested. I smirked at him, he started to glare. He got into bed and pulled a bit toward him so her facing the ceiling, we both snuggled up to Amus sides.

Amu POV

I slowly started wake up. When I was about to stand up and stretch something was holding me down. I looked to see Ikuto and Kyo hugging me in their sleep.

"Ikuto let go" I whispered. He just squirmed around, and went back to sleep.

"Kyo let go," I said.

"2 more hours…" he whined in his sleep. I tried to get up again, but they had a tight grip on my arm, did I mention they were also holding my legs to theirs…. I smirked to myself I had an idea.

"Ikuto if you wake up I'll be your wife." I whispered into his ear. After that his eyes flew open. He grabbed my hands and excitedly said.

"REALLY AMU REALLY?"

"No that was just to wake you up" I said and rolled my eyes. He pouted and stood up from the bed, I was going to get off but then I was pulled back by Kyo.

"Ikuto a bit of help please." I said pointing to Kyo hand that had a tight grip on my wrist. He smirked and whispered into Kyos ear.

"Amu died." He flung his eyes open.

"WHAT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AMU? WHY?" He pleaded while on his knees.

"Kyo wow, seriously wow," I said holding my iPhone up filming the whole thing. He turned around and his eyes enlightened and hugged me while rubbing his cheek against mine.

"AMU YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" he exclaimed.

"Get off me before I get Rima and Utau in here." I warned him.

He immediately let go. A bit embarrassed.

"You're going to be a big hit on the internet Ikuto said, as I waved my iPhone in the air. He blushed a bit and then walked away.

"Well, I think it's exploring time!" I said.

**Hey HEY OOKAY DON'T GET SHOCKED AT that part where I said Bite x Kiss I got permission from suki (Suki-Chan1997) ya'know she's really been supporting me through these few motnhs as ive been writing fanfics. We have nice conversations on PMs, like her personality can make anyone heppy so I dedicate this to her. As for now yeah im writing a bit slower since… EXAMS mid-termss….. But anyways PEACE!**

**XX Kylie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 – New Band Member and Trial?**

Amu POV

I was just walking my way from the car to the managing records. Yukari has a special meeting she wanted everyone to attend. I was walking when everything went dark.

"Guess who?" it was a playful husky tone… which Ikuto and Kyo have. I then smelled a familiar scent, it was neither of them.

"KAIRI!"" I squealed and hugged him.

"Heyyy! Watch it, don't break me!" he said, I let go and he pushed his glasses up.

"Not much has changed has it?" I said and smiled to him.

"AMU-CHI **sniff** I MISSED **sniff** YOUUUUU **sniff**" Yaya said and tackled me to the ground for a hug.

"What's going on here? I haven't seen you guys for 4 years." I asked confused.

"WE don't even know." Kairi said.

"Kay then let's go and find out." I said stating out the obvious.

**In the meeting Room….**

I was sitting next to Ikuto, we've been waiting for the director for 2 hours now, Ikuto didn't really care cause the director was the old man himself. That's right it was Tskiyoumi Aruto, so Ikuto didn't really care If he payed attention or not. He was sleeping and leaning his head against my shoulder.

"Good Morning everyone, sorry. There were some issues before I came." He said as he set two folders down.

"Amu, I'm glad to say YUiki-san can join your band!" Aruto said and smiled to me.

"SAY WHAT?" Yaya screamed.

"You'll be joining her band instead of a solo career, though it's your choi-"

"I'm joining" she said in a hyper-jumpy voice while interrupting Aruto.

"Kairi you'll also be joining Ikutos group." Aruto said fixing his gaze to Ikuto he was still asleep on my shoulder.

"Amu do you mind?" he asked.

"Be my guest" He rolled up a newspaper and whacked Ikuto with. I giggled to how stupid Ikuto is. He just woke up and said.

"What the hell old man?"

"Now or Amu!" he yelled. Ikuto immediately stood up straight and held my hand under the table.

"Now Amu, we have another job for you. You remember the Disneyland festival is coming soon?" he asked and I nodded.

"You'll be performing a concert there!" My eyes widened only the best of the best singers get to perform a concert at the festival…

"Uhmmm… and is there anything else?"

"5 more new songs, express yourself." He said my eyes widened at the number.

"FIVE? You and Yukari must be working me hard." I said.

"Well, that was your choice, be the best of the best." Aruto said.

"Yeah…"

"AND, Ikuto'll help you." Yeah 'help'. More like distract.

"And look what I dug up from when you were only 13" Aruto said. Holding up a Shugo Chara CD.

"OMG aren't these discontinued?"

"I kept one for myself, add it to your trophy collection or something?" Aruto smiled, I looked at the box under him.

"Wow, it's been years since we've filmed Shugo Chara." I said.

"You were pretty cute back then too" Ikuto whispered into my ear. I blushed like ruby. I sighed at my Amulet Fortune photo; things can change after 8 years. I said and put the stuff back into the box. Something caught my eye. A velvet box, with a clover design over, I knew what it was. I grabbed it and opened it. It was Ikuto and I's Humptey Lock, and Dumptey Key. I saw a note next to it and read it.

_Dear Amu,_

_ This is Tsukasa here. I kept this so you could remember you childhood and give you a boost of confidence. You've been working really hard lately. Tadase and I are in Europe right now. Keep the lock for yourself, and the key to a special beloved. This way when you have found that beloved I would like you to open the lock, it won't open until you've found the right person. Good Luck and best of luck through your career, never forget your hearts egg._

_ Signed, Tsukasa_

"Arut-"

"I don't know Amu Tsukasa may be a magical man in the story, but in real life he is too." He told me. I looked at the two necklaces in confusment, another something caught my attention.

"The eggs!" I said and brought the container out with all the plastic eggs we filmed with. Even with the film we suggested a bit of everything. Like:

Ikuto wanted to be a violinist that was too embarrassed to admit things and his cat like habits.

I wanted to stop showing my Cool & Spicy façade and be myself.

RIma to be more humorus in her life.

Nagihiko to express his dance and basket ball sides and his Nadeshiko façade was to be more bold and show people you can chase your dream and do whatever you want, even it if involved to be a different gender.

Kukai to be carefree and be athletic.

Utau wanted to show both of her personalities her devilish rock and soft angelic it was something for her love of music.

Tadase wanted to be superior and rule the world

Yaya wanted to feel like a baby again, and to get attention.

Kairi wanted to live his dream of being a Samurai.

I smiled to myself on how all of these dreams came true on this very day.

"LOOK I found the CD for episode 3" Aruto said cheerfully holding up the CD. I tried to snatch it away from him but it was already in the VCR. That episode was where I was baking a tart for Tadase, and Ikuto tried stealing my egg, result for him being on top of me. I slammed my head against the table. Ikuto sat beside me and smirked while patting my back.

**After the meeting…**

Ikuto drove me home, I decided to take a nap so I walked up stairs to the second floor of my mansion and got into bed, Ikuto got in with me. I didn't really mind i was too tired to care. He then pulled me closer to his chest and kissed me, I pulled it deeper as I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was kept like that until Ikutos hands started tugging on my shirt, I stopped them and broke the kiss.

"Ikuto…No… Not now." I said. He tried to close the space between us again but I pushed him back.

"Ikuto….Please." I urged him to stop, I wanted it but it hurt too much. He surrendered and let me go, but still hugged me to his chest.

**Couple minutes later… ****Ikuto POV**

After a couple minutes I fell asleep with Amu. I woke up a bit earlier than her, but I figured to cook something for her. I found some rice and decided to make a risotto for her. While I was halfway done cooking a very tired looking Amu came down stairs.

"What smells good?" she smilled while rubbing one of her eyes, I tinted pink on how cute she looks when she did that.

"Ikuto do you have a fever you look red…" she said

"Oh nothing nothing! Just cooking dinner." I said.

"Oh." She said and grabbed her lyrics notebook. She started to scribble down some lyrics and went to the piano to try it out. It had a fairytale tune to it. She smiled at it and added a title. Then the phone machine rang and spoke a message.

"_Dear Hinamori Amu, the trial will be held two weeks from today, we have all the evidence we need. The scar on your left hip will be part of it. We need a friend of your to be one of the witnesses. The criminal that shot you has already been caught. Please wear something appropriate."_

My eyes met hers, she immediately tried to delete the message but my hand grabbed her wrist before she could.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"Cause you and Kyo would argue about it." She said.

"I don't care about Kyo, I only care about you AMU! Haven't you seen it yet?"He asked while placing both hands on each side of my face. He was about to press his lips on mine when Kyo came in. Ikuto didn't bother paying attention to Kyo and kissed me. I could literally see fire burning in Kyos eyes.

"**cough cough**" Kyo faked. Ikuto let go.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"PDA." Kyo said and smirked. He walked over the piano and picked up her note book.

"Just be Friends? Nice ring to it." He said. Amu snatched it away from him.

"Awwww. Don't be like that I just wanted to know what we were singing for the Disneyland festival." He said and faked a pout.

"My business you guys find out next week." I said and went back to the piano.

**Afterwork and Dinner outside at the garden….**

Amu POV

After dinner I decided to take a stroll through my garden in my back yard. The garden lights lit up making it look very mysterious. I started to walk back. I stared at the fountain in my pool. The light also lit up every color in the rainbow was right there. I sat on the ledge and put my hand under the flowing water. I pulled out a penny from my pocket. I flipped it and tossed it into the fountain, I sensed a presence I turned around and it was only Kyo.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Just staring at a star." He said.

"There aren't any out today." I said.

"One is, and she is standing right before me." He says and comes closer to me. I started to walk away to the kitchen door. He followed and held my hand, and intertwined them between my fingers so they closed all gaps. Ikuto was still here. I let go as I walked into my bedroom, Kyo then pinned me onto the bed.

"Amu…. I can't take it anymore I need you to be mine. HERE and NOW!" he said and started to kiss me roughly, I tried to push away but my arms and legs were pinned down by his, tears started to form near my eyes, his mouth forcing mine open. His hands were now trying to take off my shirt. I was still trying to push him off but he took it as a welcoming notice. To my relief Ikuto charged into the room and saved me. He pushed Kyo away and hugged me tight to his chest. I felt violated, rage, disappointed; anything like that it was in my body. I sobbed against his shirt, he rubbed my back to comfort me. My clothes ripped, scratch marks on me. Just because of Kyo. Ikuto brought me downstairs and sat next to me on the couch; I snuggled up to him while I was watching TV. I got sleepier. By 1 AM Ikuto tucked me into bed and got in with me.

The Next Day Ikuto POV

I woke up around 12PM. I slept that late? Amu was already awake and downstairs cause I could hear something. Once I walked downstairs I saw everyone in Amus kitchen eating.

"When'd you guys get here?" I asked.

"Around 8" Kukai said.

'Where's Amu?"

"Out with Utau swimming laps in the pool" Nagi said.

"Oh."

I walked to the backyard, I could see a blonde and pinkette in the water, and they came out to take a breath.

"Oh hey Ikuto!" Utau waved and smiled.

"Yo." I said and Amu just smiled.

"Utau another round?" Amu asked.

"Sure." Utau said. I sensed a bit of rivalry. They got out of the pool and getting read y to dive in. though what they were wearing was really exposing. Amu was wearing a bikini but she was wearing super short basket ball shorts over her bottom. Utau just wore it plain. They Smiled at each other and dove in, swimming front crawl as fast they could to the other side and back. Once they both reached the other end of the pool, they flipped under water and pushed against the wall and kept swimming back to the other side. Amu was the first to grab the ledge of the pool.

"Not bad." Utau said.

"You too" Amu said and pushed up against the ledge and sat on it.

"Why are you guys swimming in the morning?"I asked them.

"Bored." Amu said.

"Didn't want to go to the gym." Utau responded. Utau got up from the pool and into the hot tub. Though Amu just kept swimming laps. When she was done, I saw bruises and scratches on her. I held her wrist and asked.

"How'd you get these?"

"Kyo.." she said quietly with her wet hair covering her eyes.

'Don't hug me or you'll get wet yourself." She said while slipping on a white loose shirt, that hung over her shoulder. I walked back in everyone was still eating.

"Whats for lunch?" I asked.

"Griled cheese sandwich and lemonade." Nagihiko said.

"Kay." I said and ate some of it. 20 minutes later Amu and Utau came down, with their hair dry and clothes changed. They opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of mineral water. Amus cell phone rang and she answered it.

"AMU WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I heard Yukari yell, Amu brought the phone away from her ear.

"Uhhh….. At home?" she said.

"YOU AND IKUTOS MUSIC VIDEO COREOGRAPHY WAS TODAY." She yelled. Ikuto and I looked at each other and shrugged with confusement.

"Yukari… you never told us." I said.

"Oh. ANYWAYS GET YOUR ASSES TO THE DANCE STUDIE KYO IS ALREADY HERE." She demanded.

"coming coming…." I said.

"Amu we don't have our sweats with us." All the girls said.

"You can borrow something from me." I told them, though the guys normally wore sweats when we just hung out at each other's house. I led the girls up into my wardrobe they picked out wat they wanted. I stuck with the normal tank top and puffy sweats, I put on a sweater over and we all left.

**Dance studio**

"Kay, we'll start with Ikutos group first, Amu your group practice on your songs." Yukari said.

"Okay…" we said as we put our stuff down, I took off my sweater, when I did I looked at Kyo and Ikuto who tinted pink.

"You two okay?" I said raising an eyebrow at them.

"Huh? I mean yeah totally fine!" they both said nervously. I grabbed the lyrics from my bag and handed one to all the girls.

"Amu, both Kyo and Ikuto aren't even paying attention to the instructor just you." Rima said. I turned my head to see Kyo and Ikuto stare at me. I smiled at them making them both blush. I turned back to the girls and we both laughed out so loud that Yukari told us to shut up.

Ikuto POV

I blushed wildly when Amu smiled at me. We started the choreography to Bad Girl **(by BEAST) **the music started but it was so hard to focus because of Amu. He voice is so distracting that I almost danced to her music than mine.

Amu POV

"kay you guys know your parts right?" I asked them.

"Yup."

"Kay." I tapped the Dj software on Yukaris laptop she let us borrow.

"3.

2.

1."

**SPiCa – Nico Nico Chrous ft. Hatsune Miku (I will repeat you must listen to the nico nico version it sounds so much better ou know what ill just put the link up right now. LITSEN TO IT THEN CONTINUE READING THIS CHAPTER.**

**http:/www.****/watch?v=uZo8TvwO104&feature=related**

_**kimi to nagameteta  
hoshi wo atsumeta mado ni  
utsushiteta**_

_**mata yubiori kazoeta  
toki wo kasaneta yoru ni  
toikaketa**_

_**toki wo tometa**_

_**suki da yo to ieba hagura ka shita  
ki ga tsukanai FREE wa  
mou yamete**_

_**tonari ni iru toki  
watashi no kidou wa itsumo  
shuukyokusei**_

_**TREMOLO mitai ni  
namiutsu shikou no kakudo  
tsukamenai kimi wo oeba**_

_**nani ka wo ushinatte shimai sou na  
omoi ukabe fune wo dasu**_

_**dakishimete de awana kereba koko  
uke tomete DENEBOLA wo tobi koe yuku wa  
wagamama na saisa kimi no you da ne  
oikakete ukabu PANORAMA  
gosen no ue de nagareboshi  
ima utau kara terashite yo ne SPICA**_

_**waratteitai yo hitori wa iya da yo  
kotae ga kikitai kowakute kikenai**_

_**yoru wo ikutsu mo sugoshite  
mirai e tsunagu no  
**_We all stared at each other in awe. We finally did it. We squealed with excitement I feel really lucky to have Yaya in the group now her high toned baby voice really fits in. **( high toned as in like Hatsune Mikus in Vocaloid) **Even Yukari looked at us with shock.

"OMG YESS!" Utau and Rima said.

"Yaya feels so proud" she said.

"This is perfect for the Disneyland concert." I said. I looked up at the guys they were shocked too.

"Amu could I talk to you for a moment?" Yukari asked.

"uhh.. Sure." I said raising an eyebrow being confused on what was going on.

"So what's up?' I asked.

"I'd like you to put the guys into this song too." She said.

"Yukari, Aruto said something I wrote for me." I argued.

"This is you. Amu I know your story between Ikuto and Kyo. There's no point in hiding. I know I should be saying that your job comes first, but this I think should come first for you. I'm worried about you." She told me. I smiled to her.

"Thank you." I said. She hugged me and we went back into the studio. The girls had worried looks.

"What that about?" Utau asked.

"Yukari wants to out the guys in this song." I told her.

"Oh." Rima said. We all hugged. I don't know why but I felt really emotional right now.

"Your turn Amu." The dance instructor called. We closed up everything and put the lyrics sheets back into our folder and left it on the table.

"Coming!" we said. While I was getting up Ikuto was already walking back. He kissed me on the cheek and then walked to where the guys were. We started the choreography for **I Don't Care – 2NE1 **

"Kay you girls try it on your own." The instructor said. We nodded. We started to dance and sing with the music. Since it was a mirror dance room, we could see what the guys were doing. They were staring at us. There was a part when we turned our heads. So when we did we smirked at them. Result to all of them blushing red as a tomato. At the end we all high- fived each other and Utau whispered something to us.

"I think we pranked them enough today." We smirked.

"Kay you guys again!" Rima said. We restarted the whole song again. The guys this time were TRYING to concentrate on the song but they were caught staring at us.

Ikuto POV

"Why do I have a feeling they're pranking us." I asked everyone.

"Cause they are" Kairi said while pushing up his glasses.

"Well then I think it's time we get 'em back." Kukai said while grinning.

"Agreed." Kyo said. We whispered the plan. The girls were too busy with the choreography so we sneakily took they're lyrics folder and flipped to collabing page.

"Here it is." Kyo said.

"You guys ready?" I asked them we all smirked in agreement.

**Just Be Friends – Megurine Luka (Guy version and once AGAIN LITSEN TO THE NICO NICO VERSION LINK IM GUNNA SAY THIS AGAIN LITSEN THEN CONTUNUE READING THIS CHAPTER.)**

**.com/watch?v=67gQ1v2iRZA&playnext=1&list=PL7EB171C0DA0B3D9E&index=16**

_**Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends**__**  
**__**It's time to say goodbye Just be friends**__**  
**__**All we gotta do Just be friends**__**  
**__**Just be friends**__**  
**__**Just be friends…**_

_**Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni**__**  
**__**Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna**__**  
**__**Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku**__**  
**__**Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana**_

_**Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa**__**  
**__**Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO**__**  
**__**Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi**__**  
**__**Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana**_

_**Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de**__**  
**__**Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no**__**  
**__**Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita**_

_**Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou**__**  
**__**Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no**__**  
**__**Sono saki wa nani hitotsu**__**  
**__**Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen**_

_**Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni**__**  
**__**Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita**__**  
**__**Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida**_

_**All we gotta do Just be friends**__**  
**__**It's time to say goodbye Just be friends**__**  
**__**All we gotta do Just be friends**__**  
**__**Just be friends Just be friends…**_

_**Kizuitanda Kinou no naidan yoru ni**__**  
**__**Ochita kaben Hiroi ageta toshite**__**  
**__**Mata saki modoru koto wa nai Sou te no hira no ue no chisai sana shi**__**  
**__**Bokura no jikan wa Tomatta mama**_

_**Omoi dasu yo Hajimete atta kisetsu wo**__**  
**__**Kimi no yasashiku Hohoemu kao wo**__**  
**__**Ima wo kako ni oshiyatte Futari kizutsuku Kagiri kizutsuita**__**  
**__**Bokura no kokoro wa Toge darake da**_

_**Omokuru shiku tsuzuku Kono kankei de**__**  
**__**Kanashii hodo Kawaranai kokoro**__**  
**__**Aishiteru no ni Hanare gatai no ni**__**  
**__**Boku ga iwanakya**_

_**Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga Bouzen shouzen**__**  
**__**Shikai mo kemuru Kakugo shiteta hazu no**__**  
**__**Sono itami Soredemo tsurakareru kono karada**__**  
**__**Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke**_

_**Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito**__**  
**__**Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide**__**  
**__**Aruki dasunda**_

_**Ichido dake, Ichido dake**__**  
**__**Negai ga kanau no naraba Nando demo**__**  
**__**Umare kawatte Ano hi no kimi ni**__**  
**__**Ai ni iku yo**_

_**Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou**__**  
**__**Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusuri no**__**  
**__**Sono saki wa nani hitotsu**__**  
**__**Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna**_

_**Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku**__**  
**__**Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da**__**  
**__**Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda**__**  
**__**Kore de oshimai sa**_

_**Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends**__**  
**__**It's time to say goodbye Just be friends**__**  
**__**All we gotta do Just be friends**__**  
**__**Just be friends**__**  
**__**Just be friends…**_

But halfway between it the girls knew what we were doing and they joined it. Damn the plan didn't work. They stuck their tongues out at us and then continued what they were doing.

"Fail much?" Nagi said.

"Yup." Kukai said in defeat.

**( uhh BTW when Amu sings this song her voice sounds hella like Lukas and Luka looks similar to her in this story since Amu is a adult in this story. Search her up. Megurine Luka but Amu has side bangs and gold eyes.)**

After practice Utau threw a bottle of water to Amu and the other girls. They got changed out of their sweats and into their night out clothes.

Amus outfit consisted, of skinny black ripped up jeans, with a leather corset/ belt that had double panel buttons, and a floral shirt under.

Utau wore a denim corset with spaghetti strap , under it was a grey tank top with black short shorts, topped off with satin black pumps.

Rima wore a crème colour shoulder hanged shirt, with black short shorts denims and under the denims were lace tights.

Yaya wore a cute strawberry tank with a thick belt and black ruffled mini skir.

All the guys blushed including me at what they were wearing.

"You guys have to go to a doctor, that's like the 100th time today that your face heated up." Amu said.

"Seriously, did all five of you get infected with the same disease?" Rima asked.

"Uhmm… No" Kukai said returning back to reality.

"Where are you girls going, we could go with you." Kyo asked.

"Just going downtown and hanging out." Utau said, fixing her pigtails back into place.

"Kay we'll come just let us change first." I said and winked at Amu causing her to blush. We went to the men's change rooms.

I came out wearing a tight white t-shirt with a grey and black stripped sleeveless hoodie with my dark faded navy jeans and sneakers.

Kyo was wearing a button up shirt he left some button open so you could see the top of his chest, a loose black tie around his neck, rolled up to his elbows and black jeans with belts loose and hung over the side of his waist.

Kukai wore a T-shirt with plaid khaki shorts, pretty simple but I could tell any girl could fall head over heels for him.

Nagihiko wore a black trench coat with dark navy jeans fading in with a sandy tan color.

Once we were ready we smirked at each other. We they noticed what happened to Yaya and they also looked at us with shock, while we were walking towards them, the girls their faces got redder with every step. I put my arm out for Amu.

"Shall we?" I said like a gentleman and smirking at her everyone did the same thing except for Kyo, because the girl he wanted was with me. She grabbed onto my arm and started walking on with me. We rode in my SUV to downtown. We went to a night club/ bar. We asked for a private room, the secretary took us to the VIP room, since we were one of Japans famous J-POP bands.

"Uhmm.." Utau said till deciding what we wanted to drink.

"A bottle of red wine and 4 glasses please." She said agreeing on it too.

"5 bottles of Cass please." I said.

"What's with you guys, you've been acting weird since this morning" She said while placing her arm on the arm resting of the couch and leaned on it.

"Not much." Kyo said whiling smirking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Here are your orders." The bartender said with the alcohol on the trays. He carefully placed everything on the coffee table. Utau poured the girls wine into the glasses. While the guys and I took turns using the bottle cap opener. Utau suddenly smiled and gestured to the girls and they all huddled up listening, the music was playing loudly so we wouldn't hear. All I could see was Amus smile turning into a smirk. They all let go at sat back down.

Amu POV

"You girlies are starting to scare us." Kukai said. I was still smirking I spun my glass of wine around and took a sip of it.

"What do you mean?" Rima said in a sarcastic voice, also taking a sip her glass of wine.

"You know what we're talking about" Nagis voice a bit shaky.

"Whatever do you mean?" Yaya said and fluttering her eyes and also took a sip of wine **(IKR Yaya drinking wine, but she's 18 so it's legal)** We all snickered to ourselves, we were just getting the guys paranoid, we only whispered the plan about it and pretended we were pranking them, but we're actually just getting them paranoid. Utau held out her glass, we tapped ours to each other's and gulped it all down.

"No seriously, what's going on." Ikuto said with eyes wide open.

"It's a secret" I said while putting my index finger over my mouth and winked. Ikuto and Kyo immediately flushed red. Us girls snickered to ourselves. I sat up to pour a bit more of wine into my glass, and spun the liquid in the glass cup around. Ikuto was still staring at me trying to figure this problem, like a missing puzzled piece. We couldn't hold it in anymore we burst into laughter.

"Good Job girls. Cheers!" I said holding my glass in front of theirs; we tapped the glasses together and drank the red liquid down. Even after we were still laughing.

"What was the punch line" Kyo asked.

"We were just getting you paranoid." Utau said chugging down the rest of her wine and pouring more in. Red wine doesn't get me tipsy that easily, I can have 5~7 glasses of it and I would be fine. But something like Cass or Tequila can knock me out with only 3 sips of it.

"Yeah, you should've seen your faces." Rima said smiling.

"Agreed." I said then putting both legs onto the couch.

"How about we make this interesting?" Ikuto said with a smirk.

"How?" I said. As us both leaders of the band were about to make a deal.

"You girls sing the karaoke, but OUR songs, we sing YOUR songs. If we win you spend the night at our house, if you win, which not maybe possible, we let you prank us as much as you want." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Agreed" I said. He placed out his hand; I shook it but then squeezed it hard.

"May the best leader win." I said with a smirk. The girls and I skimmed through the song list of the guys sadly we only had 4 choices.

**Mirotic – DBSK (TVXQ!)**

**Beautiful – BEAST (B2st)**

**Number 1 – Big Bang**

**Without U – 2PM**

"The only good choice is 'Beautiful'" Utau said.

"Beatiful it is." We smirked to eat other since we know the lyrics to it perfectly.

**Beautiful – BEAST (B2ST) (Try to pretend it's in girl version) **

_**Beautiful My Girl  
My beautiful my girl and I  
So beautiful my girl (in the cube)  
In the cube  
Ha ha girl  
This is my confession  
Drop that beat**_

_**Oh listen to my **__**heart**__**  
Listen to my heart  
Even though no words  
can describe you  
I will let you listen to my heart  
through my own style  
oh listen listen listen girl**_

_**Nothing better than you  
If someone offers me the world  
You you you you  
I can't trade it for you**_

_**Hey baby girl everyday is so fun  
Honestly I'm a bit scared, but no matter what anyone says, I want**_

_**So beautiful my girl Oh oh girl oh oh girl  
Even if time goes by  
Compared to anyone else in the world  
I will cherish you my girl **__**I will give you**__** my all  
You U To you U To oh oh  
I can run to anywhere you are  
I always think about you  
Even more than now **__**I will love you**__** more  
my girl You you you my girl**_

_**U oh beautiful U so beautiful U my beautiful  
Nothing better than you  
Oh beautiful U so beautiful U my beautiful  
Don't be shy girl**_

_**When you are having hard times, anytime I'll be there  
Come to me anytime and come into my arms  
Just **__**close your eyes**__** and listen to my words  
Oh listen listen listen girl**_

_**Nothing better than you  
No one can stop me  
You you you you  
The way my heart feels towards you**_

_**I'm the one who wouldn't regret  
Using 24 hours in a day just for you  
Just take my hand and fly**_

_**So beautiful my girl U oh oh girl U oh oh girl  
Even if time goes by  
Compared to anyone else in the world  
I will cherish you my girl I will give you my all  
You U To you U To oh oh  
I can run to anywhere you are  
I always think about you  
Even more than now I will love you more  
my girl You you you my girl**_

_**U oh beautiful U so beautiful U my beautiful Nothing better than you  
Oh beautiful U so beautiful U my beautiful  
Beautiful my girl**_

_**Make a love baby Just make a love  
Feeling in my heart  
So nice**_

_**So beautiful my girl Oh oh girl oh oh girl  
Even if time goes by  
Compared to anyone else in the world  
I will cherish you my girl I will give you my all  
You U To you U To oh oh  
Even though you are far away I can feel you  
I'm always dreaming about you  
Even more than now I will love you more  
my girl You you you my girl**_

_**U oh beautiful U so beautiful U my beautiful  
Nothing better than you  
Oh beautiful U so beautiful U my beautiful  
Nothing better than you**_

_**Beautiful my girl  
My beautiful my girl and I  
So beautiful my girl  
in the cube  
Ha ha girl  
This is my confession  
Drop that beat**_

"Your turn, good luck you're going to need it" I said.

Ikuto POV

"Dudes, we know ALL of these songs."

**I Don't Care – 2NE1**

_**Hey playboy  
It's about time  
And your time's up  
I had to do this one for my girls you know  
Sometimes you gotta act like you don't care  
That's the only way you boys learn**_

_**Oh...  
Oh oh oh oh oh...**_

_**2NE1**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Oh...  
Oh oh oh oh oh...**_

_**2NE1**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Ni otgise mudeun lipstick geun  
Naneun jeoldaero yongseomotae  
Maeil harue susipbeon  
Kkeojyeoinneun haendeupon  
Byeonhaji anheulgeotman gata  
Oh oh oh**_

_**Deujeo chinguraneun sumanheun yeojachingu  
Nal ttokgachi saenggakhajima I won't let it fly  
Ije nimamdaerohae nan miryeoneul beorillae  
Hanttae jeongmal saranghaenneunde  
Oh oh oh**_

_**Gakkeumssik sure chwihae jeonhwalgeoreo  
Jigeumeun saebyeok daseossiban  
Neon tto dareun yeojaui ireumeul bulleo  
No oh no**_

_**I Don't Care  
Geumanhallae  
Niga eodieseo mwol hadeon ije jeongmal sanggwan  
Anhalge  
Bikyeojullae  
Ijewa ulgobulgo maedallijima  
'Cause I Don't Care eh eh eh eh eh  
I Don't Care eh eh eh eh eh**_

_**'Cause I Don't Care eh eh eh eh eh  
I Don't Care eh eh eh eh eh  
Boy I Don't Care**_

_**Dareun yeojadeurui darireul humchyeoboneun  
Niga neomuneomu hansimhae  
Maeil ppaenonneun keopeulling  
Na mollae han sogaeting  
Deoisang motchameulgeotgata  
Oh oh oh**_

_**Neon jeoldae aniraneun sumanheun nauichingu  
Neon neukdaeran chingudeulkkaji tailleotjiman  
Charari holgabunhae neoege nan gwabunhae  
Nae sarangira mideonneunde  
Oh oh oh**_

_**Oneuldo bappeudago malhaneun neo  
Hoksina jeonhwahaebwatjiman  
Yeoksi dwieseon yeoja useumsoriga deullyeo  
Oh no**_

_**I Don't Care  
Geumanhallae  
Niga eodieseo mwol hadeon ije jeongmal sanggwan  
Anhalge  
Bikyeojullae  
Ijewa ulgobulgo maedallijima  
'Cause I Don't Care eh eh eh eh eh  
I Don't Care eh eh eh eh eh**_

_**'Cause I Don't Care eh eh eh eh eh  
I Don't Care eh eh eh eh eh  
Boy I Don't Care**_

_**Nan neottaeme ulmyeo jisaedeon bameul gieokhae boy  
Deo huhoehal neol saenggakhani mami swiwonne boy  
Nal nochigin akkapgo gatgien sisihajanni  
Isseulttae jalhaji neo wae ijewa maedallini**_

_**Yo sogajun geojitmalmanhaedo subaekbeon  
Oneul ihuro nan namja ullineun bad girl  
Ijen nunmul hanbangul eobsi neol biuseo  
Sarangiran geim sok loser  
Mureupkkurko jabeul su inni  
Anim nun apeseo dangjang kkeojyeo  
(Now clap your hands to this)**_

_**I Don't Care  
Geumanhallae  
Niga eodieseo mwol hadeon ije jeongmal sanggwan  
Anhalge  
Bikyeojullae  
Ijewa ulgobulgo maedallijima  
No I Don't Care eh eh eh eh eh  
I Don't Care eh eh eh eh eh**_

_**'Cause I Don't Care eh eh eh eh eh  
I Don't Care eh eh eh eh eh**_

_**Boy I Don't Care**_

I turned around to see the girls staring at us with shock. Amu dropped her glass of wine.

"I think we know who the winner are." I said.

"We're going to have a hella night Amu" I whispered into her ear.

**Authors Note: Uhhhh.. Yeah akwards ehhhh? LOL uhmmm…. I won't have enuf time to update that fast as before because I haf dance (c-walk b-boy) Yeahhh im realy guyish but anyways I would really like to thanky ou guys, everytime I log on the first thing I do is check my reviews. Your reviews really make my day so please keep redaing reviewing and subbing **

**XXKylie**_**  
**_


	7. Author's Note

OKAY YEAH I KNOW THE LINKS DIDN'T WORK =.= BUT PLEASE listen to them when I post the Link onto my profile….


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6 – Festival Preparations though, Trial?**

Amu POV

"Get ready for a hella of a night Amu." Ikuto whispered into my ear. I stood there in shock. The girls and I looked at each other. We all went outside and discussed this.

"What are we going to do now?" Utau said.

"I'm not spending a night with Nagi even though we're dating." Rima said.

"I can't either I don't know either its Ikuto or Kyo!" I screamed.

"YAYA CANT BE WITH KAIRI YET" she whined. Utaus eyes suddenly widened.

"What is it, Utau?" I asked.

"They're eavesdropping!" she whispered to us in a very low voice.

"Teach them a lesson?" Rima smirked.

"Hell yeah!" I said.

"YAYA AGREES" she said and pumped her fist into the air.

"The plan is…." Rima whispered. We all smirked to the idea.

"Amu you're going to have to pick Kyo or Ikuto?" Utau said.

"FINE! I Choose Ikuto." I said rolling my eyes. We walked back into the room. The guy's looked awkward, like they were trying to look _'natural'_. We giggled at that, the guy's tinted pink a little. We sipped on the rest of our alcohol. Unfortunately, Kyo and Kukai got drunk. Utau groaned on how this going to be a long night.

"Amu, I'll drive Kyo home." Nagi said.

"Sure," I smiled and thanked him. Ikuto grabbed my arm, and we headed to his car. He opened the door to the passenger seat for me. He got in the driver's seat, and drove to my house errr… mansion I should say.

"Ikuto I don't understand how you're going to stay over without a change of clothes." I said.

"I still have stuff here from living with you." He said and smirked.

"Excuse me?" I said turning to him.

"I expected to come back so I just left some things here." He said while shrugging.

"Wow…" I said then sighed. We walked upstairs to my bedroom, I tied my hair into a pony tail, and took off my jacket, that Ikuto took and hung it up for me.

"You want to shower first?" I asked.

"No, you can go first." Ikuto said.

"Kay." I went to my wardrobe and grabbed my PJs. The shower helped a little, I was a bit woozy after drinking the wine, but I wasn't drunk. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I slipped my undergarments on and Pjs. My PJs were Paul Frank, It was a blue Tank top, with his face on the bottom corner of the tank top, the Pants were short shorts with the writing _Julius and Friends_ everywhere in a darker shade than the light blue. I hang the towel around my neck and came out. Ikuto wasn't in my room, so I checked everywhere, I found him in my study.

"Hey," I said. He smiled back and said.

"Wow, 25 platinum records." He stared at them hanging on my wall.

"Yeah…" I said a bit embarrassed.

"Your turn" I sad pulling him back into the bathroom.

"You have something to wear right?" I asked.

"Yes." He sad and walked into the bathroom. I went back to my desktop and was working again, my schedule is packed this week. I have a court to attend; a guest artist will be working for me, 3 more songs to write for festival, the _Bite x Kiss_ opening and closing songs I haven't even started yet. My cell phone rang.

"H'lo?" I said

"AMUUU!" a girl squealed.

"Kawara Yoshikawa?" I said.

"Sorry for the disturbance but please remember tomorrow we have to record the 2 new songs." She said.

"Of course!" I said.

"I've got the lyrics written down. Pop mixed with Rock, right?" I said.

"Exactly, knowing you as one of the biggest JPOP singers it should be amazing." She said.

"Well, I don't know about THAT." I said a bit embarrassed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said and hung up. I turned around to find Ikuto out of the shower. In his black silk PJs, and god.. Perfectly marbled abs. He walked closer to me, my feet froze in place.

"Amu could you do me a favour?" he said now standing right in front of me.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked.

"Put both of arms around my neck, and close your eyes." He said.

"Okay.." I did what I was told, I felt him leaning a bit closer and something warm and soft touched me lips, I moved with it, and pulled the kiss deeper. Ikuto then leaned me and we both fell onto the bed, with him being on top. He started to remove the top of his unbuttoned PJs, and he pulled down my bottom. I'm guessing everyone knows what happened **(I was too lazy to explain this scene =W=)**

**The Next Morning**

Ikuto POV

The next morning I woke up, feeling a wave of coldness against me, I turned my sore head slightly to see a naked Amu sleeping against my chest. Wait, WHAT? Amu, naked, sleeping with me, on the bed. THIS IS HEAVEN. But I still feel like this is a hallucination…. I'll just go back to sleep…..

Amu POV

Why does my head feel like someone smashed it against a wall, and why do I feel sore…WAIT. WHAT? **(Just like Ikuto hehehe) **I was too scared to open my eyes to the consequences…. One, I had sex with Ikuto, two, I have a fever. But I'm not wearing anything under the bed sheets. Okay… on the count of 3 I open my eyes. 3. 2. 1. NO WAY….. so I did have sex with him, second time in my whole life Ikuto slept with me, since he did it back when we were dating. I sighed and slapped my palm against my forehead. What the hell am I going to do… I got out of bed and collected my clothes off the ground quickly and ran into the bathroom to change. After I was dressed I leaned against the door.

"What am I going to tell him…." I said to myself.

I opened the door quietly, and snuck downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. I couldn't even focus on cooking… We weren't drunk that night, what am I going to do. I just focused on the omrice I was making for me and… Ikuto. I even have to be cautious when I say his name. Just as I was done cooking I heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen. HOW AM I GOING TO FACE HIM? I felt him behind me, staring down at me. His arms encircled me from behind and leaned his chin on my head.

"A-" I stopped him before I could finish.

"Ikuto, please can you forget about it?" I said. He turned me around and gave me a hard sensual kiss.

"I can't because I love you." He whispered against my lips, and pressed his lips back on mine. I pushed back a bit but he had a tight grip on my hands. Eventually the kiss was to alluring so I gave in. He broke the kiss and walked away. I quickly ran over to my bag and pulled out my phone and 3-way dialled Yaya, Utau, and Rima.

"HE WHAT?" all three screamed.

"You guys calm down…" I said trying to ease them down a bit.

"Rim a get my baseball bat NOW" Utau screamed.

"IM GETTING IT RIGHT NOW" Rima yelled.

"You gu-" I was cut off.

"AMUUUU – CHIIIIII even we haven't slept with the guys yet." She said crying….

"O really, Utau RIma please explain yourself" I said knowing UTAU did IT with Kukai and same with RIma and Nagi.

"W-w-w-we don't know what you're talking about Amu." Both Rima and Utau stuttered.

"Oh really, then explain to the time when we were at the fine arts academy you said you had IT with them." I said.

"FINE! I admit I did IT with Kukai." Utau said putting up her white flag first.

"Rima your turn, liar." I said smirking to myself.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Amu. I admit I did it with Nagi also." She said.

"YAYA FEELS SO LEFT OUT!" she screamed.

"YAYA PLEASE DON'T TRY." Rima warned her.

"You might regret it." I said.

"Yaya please understand we only did this for Amu, sake not to embarrass you" Utau said.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" was all we heard before she hung up.

"I'll see you guys at the recording." I said.

"Yeah."

I hung up and got changed, Ikuto whined at the fact he couldn't watch me strip down. I shooed him out and locked my bedroom door. I leaned against it and slid down to the floor hugging my knees to my chest.

'_What am I doing to myself…?'_ I thought.

I changed into a stripped oatmeal and pink shirt and the front was really low but lace covered it but I decided to wear a tank under, and grey short shorts with black leather converse. I stepped out; Ikuto grabbed my hand and intertwined it with his. Ever since the incident this morning he's been really clingy. I sighed as we made our way to the car. Ikuto held the passenger seat door for me as i got in. The e whole car drive was silent. When they arrived Utau noticed and pulled Amu away from Ikuto.

"Spill, NOW!" all of them said in unison.

"Kay so you know how we agreed they had spent the night at our place?" I reminded them.

"Mhmm, go on." Rima said.

"Well, errrr… I DON'T KNOW it just happened, like one minute we're talking the next we end up having sex." I said my fringe covering my eyes.

"Amu-chi its okay" Yaya said and hugged me.

**In the studio….**

"Ready Amu?" Yoshikawa asked me. I gave her a thumbs up and sighed. This would be a whole lot easier if Ikuto wasn't watching.

**Chemicals React – Aly &AJ**

_**you make me feel out of my element  
like i'm walkin' on broken glass  
like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
and you're movin' too fast**_

(chorus)  
were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react

you make me feel out of my element  
like i'm drifting out to the sea  
like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
makin' it harder to breathe

we cannot deny, how we feel inside  
we cannot deny

(chorus)  
were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react

kaleidoscope of colors  
turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
shining down on both of us  
don?t let us lose it (don?t let us lose it...)

(chorus)  
were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah

we lived  
we loved  
we hurt  
we joked  
we're right  
we're wrong  
we're weak  
we're strong  
we lived to love

but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
watch the chemicals react  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
(the chemicals react)

"Amu want to take a break or start the seconds one?" she asked.

"I think we should take a break." I said my voice a bit shaky. I walked back out trying to hurry away, form ikuto before he could get me. Mt stomach started to twist and I went to the washroom, I ended up throwing up. I rinsed out my mouth and looked myself in the mirror. I put my hand on my forehead

"No fever."

"Yes for headache"

"Stomach hurts."

"Cramps everywhere."

Wait, no, no, NO! I can NOT be pregnant. Tears fell from my face. I can't be pregnant….. Utau, RIma and Yaya rushed through the door. I hugged them and sobbed, they hushed me and comforted me. I told them what happened, their eyes at the immediate word.

"Amu could you think that it's Ikutos baby?" RIma asked.

"Rima, I don't know." I said.

"He was the only one, that well… did IT with you" Utau said.

"Utau if It was, how the hell am I suppose to tell him?" I said.

"Amu-chi do you want to keep the baby?" Yaya asked.

"Right now I can answer hardly any of the questions. I'm just going to take the test to see if I am." I said.

They nodded and I brushed my hair back into place to look like nothing happened.

"I'm sorry Amu something came up could we continue this another time?" Yoshikawa asked.

"Sure." I said and smiled.

"Thank you so much!" she hugged me quickly and left. Ikuto walked over to my side and hugged me.

"Amu it's our turn cheer me on." He whispered in my ear.

"Ikuto could I tell you something after recording?" I asked him.

"Anything for you." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." I said seriously while sighing.

"Amu you can tell me now?" he said.

"NO I want this to be private." I said.

Ikuto sang his songs. I was worried because of his reaction, my eyes began to water I blotted it with my paper towel before it fell down my face. I waited 45 minutes later he brought me back to the car and drove me home. I pulled him to the back yard mini forest. I turned around and held both of his hands.

"Ikuto…" I said looking down so my fringe would cover my face.

"Amu, what's wrong?" he said.

"I-I-I think I'm…"

"You're what?" he asked.

"Pregnant!" I said quickly tightening the grip of his hand.

"Wait" he said.

"Whose baby?" he said he voice with a hard edgy tone.

"Utau and Rima said most likely yours, or… Kyo" I whispered.

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"Today during recording, I threw up." He hugged me to his chest.

"We're going to the doctor kay?" he said cupping my face between my hands and kissing me.

"Thank you, Ikuto." I whispered hugging him.

"I'll love you, no matter what." He said burying his face in my hair. We walked back to the mansion, and called everyone to meet up. We started to hear knocks on the door.

"Hey Amu!" Utau and Rima said. They were carrying something in a paper bag. Everyone arrived as they would we talked a bit until,

"Sorry Ikuto, we're going to need to borrow Amu from you for a second." Utau said. Ikuto looked at me and I nodded. I walked with the girls.

"So what's up?"

"We bought the pregnancy tests." Rima said in a hush voice.

"YOU GUYS BOUGHT THE PR-"I tried to finish but Yaya covered my mouth.

"Amu-chi don't yell or else the guys will hear!" Yaya said and let go. They dragged me to my bathroom and opened the box,

"Kay go to the washroom pee on that tab and wait 3 minutes." Rima instructed.

"Should we do all three?" Utau said.

"Yeah just in case" Rima said.

"1 line for negative, 2 lines for positive." Utau instructed.

"Kay Amu go," Rima said I took one of the tests and went into the washroom. After I did that we placed it on the paper towel and waited 3 anxious minutes. My iPhone timer beeped and we checked it.

"Amu what does it say…?" Utau asked.

"…" I didn't answer.

"Amu?" Rima asked.

"Positive…" I said showing them 2 lines.

"Test the last two, these things isn't always accurate…" Utau said.

"C'mon Amu-chi it's okay" Yaya cheered me on nervously. I grabbed another test, we waited 3 minutes.

"Positive again." I said.

"Try the last one." Rima urged. I walked back into the washroom, and came out waiting very nervously for the last test.

"It also says positive." I said looking down.

"Did you tell the guys yet?" I asked the girls.

"No... We were hoping to see the results then tell them…" Rima said.

"Thank you," I said and hugged the 3 girls. We walked back downstairs and ikuto pulled me out of the room.

"What were the results?" he asked.

"All 3 were positive." I said hiding my eyes under my fringe. Ikuto pulled me into a hug.

"Amu its okay," he said.

"Ikuto I don't know if the baby is yours or not." I said while sobbing against his chest.

"Then we'll go to the doctor tomorrow." He said and kissed my forehead and wiped away my tears. He led me back into the room watching Kyo and Kukai battle in Street Fighter 4. I suddenly felt sick again so I rushed into the washroom and threw up again. No one really noticed except for Rima, Utau and Ikuto. I rushed into the kitchen and went through my medicine cabinet for aspirin, then I remembered I wasn't suppose to swallow medicine while I was pregnant so I put the capsules back into the container and drank the warm water. Kyo came by my side and asked.

"Amu what's wrong with you. You look worse that earlier today…" Should I really tell him? The baby could possibly be his too… But if I do Ikuto and Kyo will have an argument, and I don't want to hurt the both of them.

"I'm pregnant with either Ikuto or your baby." I said and walked away sitting back onto the couch beside Ikuto. I held his hand and he squeezed it a bit. I watched everyone play games, have fun and other things like that. I decided to go outside to my fountain, it was a nice sunny day, and once again I flipped another penny into the fountain.

"Heads." I said to myself and smiled. I walked back into my mini zoo and visited the animals. The pond was still here, the koi's grew bigger and more colourful. I fed them some feed and walked back to the mansion. Everyone had somewhere to go tonight, except for me and Ikuto.

"Amu, if the baby happens to be mine, it's okay if you want to have an abortion." He said while looking down so his fringe would cover his face I kissed his cheek.

"Ikuto I'd probably be with you if I really kept the baby, but if it happens to be a miscarriage, I'll give you my true answer soon." I said and put my hand on his left cheek; he held it there and kissed it.

"Thank you Amu." And he then hugged me.

"Time to go to sleep, Suki **(kekeke, she was in here too)** wants the music by tomorrow and after that we have to go to the clinic." I said and we walked to the bedroom. All I could remember was that we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**The next morning…**

Ikuto POV

I already woke up but I wanted to watch Amu wake up, her eyes flickered a bit and opened up slowly.

"Morning beautiful" I said kissing her forehead.

"Morning," she said and faintly smiled.

"Feel sick last night?" I asked.

"Not really." She said.

"We have to protect it well, it's our son or daughter." I said putting a hand over her stomach she smiled and got up. I think I'll change after you go use the washroom first." She said and tied her hair into a side pony tail.

"Kay." I said and grabbing my clothes.

After showering and breakfast we drove to the recording studio again to meet up with Suki.

"Here you go Suki Mirotic, Darkness Eyes, Lollipop, and Amus going to record Run Devil Run right now." Jikuno said.

"Thank you very much." She said.

"Amu recording room now." Jikuno said, I nodded and the girls followed up with me.

**Run Devil Run – SNSD (Girls Generation)**

_**[Amu] Ddok barohae neon joengmal bad boy  
Sarangbodan hogishimbbun  
[Utau] Geu dongan nan neo ddaeme ggambbak  
Sogaseo neomeogangeoya**_

[Rima] Neon jaemi eobseo maeneo eobseo  
Neon devil devil neon neon

[Amu] Ne haendeupon sumanheun namja  
Han geuljaman bakkun yeoja  
[Utau] Nae kkoggaji yeokgyeoun perfume  
Nugu geonji seolmyeong haebwa

[Amu] Neon na mollae nugul mannaneun  
Ggeumjjikhan geu beoreut mot gochyeotni  
[Rima] Ddwieo bwado sonbadak aningeol

Chorus:  
You better run run run run run  
[Yaya] Deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae  
You better run run run run run  
[Amu] Nal butjabado gwanshim ggeodullae hey

_**De meotjin naega dweneun nal  
Gapajugesseo itjima  
You better run run run run run  
[Rima] Ddak geollyeoseo yagollyeoseo  
Run devil devil run run**_

[Amu] Nae gyeoteseo salmyeoshi heulgit  
Dareun yeojal ggok heultobwa  
[Utau] Na obseul ddaen neon super playboy  
Gogae ddeuro daedapaebwa

Neon jami eobseo maenao eobseo  
Neon devil devil neon neon

Chorus:  
You better run run run run run  
[Rima] Deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae  
You better run run run run run  
[Yaya] Nal butjabado gwanshim ggeodullae hey  
[Amu] De meotjin naega dweneun nal  
Gapajugesseo itjima  
You better run run run run run  
[Utau] Ddak geollyeoseo yagollyeoseo  
Run devil devil run run  
[Amu] Neon jami eobseo maenao eobseo  
Run devil devil run run

[Yaya] Yae na gateunae eodido eobseo  
[Rima] Janmeori geulyeoseo shilmang haesseo  
[Yaya] Nan gyenedeul boda deo daedan hae  
[Rima] Neo geureohke keoseo mwo dwellae  
[Amu] Ggabulji mallaettji  
[Utau] Neol saranghae jul ddae jal haretji

Chorus:  
You better run run run run run  
[Utau] Deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae  
You better run run run run run (Amu: Run run run)  
[Utau] Nal butjabado gwanshim ggeodullae hey  
[Amu] De meotjin naega dweneun nal  
Gapajugesseo itjima  
You better run run run run run ( You better, run run run!)

_**E neolbeun sesang baneun namja  
Neo hana bbajyeobwattja**_

_**Ggok naman bwajul meotjin namja  
Nan gidarillae honja**_

The girls came out gasping for air,

"Amu, don't stress yourself, there's already a baby inside of you." I whispered to her, she nodded.

"Girls would you mind making this a music video?" Suki asked.

"Sure, why not?" Amu answered.

"I've got to go the premiere for it is really soon I hope everyone can attend!" she said and left.

"Jikuno, me and Amu gotta go to." I said.

"See ya guys tomorrow at the dance studio." Jikuno said. We got into the car and went to the clinic.

**At the clinic…**

"Hello, we have an appointment for Hinamori Amu." I told the nurse.

"Oh okay, please fill out this form." She said and handed a clip board and pen to her. We sat down in the waiting room filling it out.

"Ikuto what do I write for occupation?" she asked.

"You're so dumb just write idol," I said and pinched her cheeks and laughed.

"Heyy!" she complained rubbing her cheeks. After she was done she entered the room.

Amu POV

"Hinamori-san please take off the bottom clothing and lay on the bed," the doctor said. I was happy that it was a female doctor this time.

"Kay please hold still" she said.

"Hianmori san you've been a week in your pregnancy" she said.

"You see that, it's the head." She pointed at the screen,

"You can see the little heart beating" she said and I smiled.

"Do you want Tskiyoumi-sama to come in here?" she asked.

"Yes please" I answered. Ikuto came in and sat beside me and held my hand.

"See the little legs and hands?" she said.

"Is there any chance you can see if the baby is Ikutos?" I asked.

"Yes but I need Ikutos DNA" she went over to the counter and grabbed a plastic back with a gauze on a stick.

"Please swish the gauze around in your mouth and place it back in the plastic bag." She instructed. Ikuto did as told. She told him to leave the room I got dressed and he came back in.

"Tskiyoumi and Hinamori-sama I am happy to say this baby is both of yours." She said smiling at us.

"Thank you very much!" Ikuto said shaking hands with the doctor.

"See you in 2 weeks for the next check up Hinamori –sama" the doctor said I bowed at her we left the clinic for the court.

"Amu..." Ikuto mumbled.

"Yes Ikuto?" I said.

"So are we together again since the baby is _ours" _he said emphasizing ours.

"Yes we are Ikuto." I said while giggling a bit.

"Amu..." he said pulled me into a warm hug.

"Ikuto we gotta go." I said.

"Fine." He said, pulling me towards the building.

**At the trial…**

"We are all gathered her to solve the problem between Hinamori Amu and Seohika Himeka." The judge said.

"Hinamori do you swear to the goddess and lord of law and justice to tell the truth and only the truth?" the lawyer asked me holding out the book of lady and lord justice. I put my hand over my heart and said ,

"I swear to tell the truth and only the truth." I said.

"Tskiyoumi Ikuto do you swear to the goddess and lord of law and justice to tell the truth and only the truth?" he asked Ikuto.

"I swear to tell the truth and only the truth." He said.

"Let us begin the trial." The judge said.

"May I have Amu to the stand please?" Himekas lawyer asked. I nodded and got up form my seat to the stool there."

"Amu December 27th 2010 at 8:26PM where were you?"

" I was leaving the concert pavilion when Himeka came up to me with a gun and shot me."

"Was there someone with you or anyone around to see it happen?" he asked pacing around me like I was his prey.

"No, it was backstage." Answered again.

"May I ask where the bullet had hit you?"

"Directly on my left hip." I said.

"Please show us the scar." He said.

I pulled down the corner of my pants and showed him the scar.

"Thank you, my honour Hinamori lawyer may now take over." He said to the judge and bowed.

"My honour, as my client said, at 8:26 PM December 27th she was shot in the left hip by Himeka and her gun. Here are the clients medical information of where she was sent to the hospital that day." He said and handed the folder to the judge. The judge nodded and started writing more down for his deliberation. "Himeka please come up to the stand." He asked. The security held her and took her out of the cell.

"Why DID you shoot Amu?" he asked.

"Because she stole Ikuto for me!" she said.

"Have you had a pass relationship with Ikuto?" he asked her.

"N-n-no but she still deserves to die!" she yelled.

"Himeka please keep your voice down" the judge said, Himeka just shot back a glare at him.

"Has she betrayed you before? As in, swindling, violation, violence?"He asked.

"No, I don't even know her well, all I k now is that she stole Ikuto from me and I wasn't revenge." She said.

"Judge I think you have heard enough?" I said.

"Yes, I hereby claim Seohika Himeka Guilty, and Hinamori Amu innocent." He banged the hammer on the platform.

"This case is closed." He said and collecting the folders.

**Amus mansion…**

"Cheeers!" Everyone said. Tapping each other glasses with champagne, I had orange juice because Ikuto was worried about me and the baby. Suddenly someone pulled me out of the room.

"Amu, is the baby mine or Ikutos." Kyo asked me with a worried tone.

"It's Ikutos" I said pulling away from his grasp.

The party lasted until 11 PM Utau and Kukai stayed over to help clean up.

"Amu did you find out who the father of the baby was?" Utau asked.

"Ikuto." I said scrubbing the plate._**  
**_"I KNEW IT!" she squealed. Kukai and Ikuto looked at her with confusing, I stifled a giggle.

"Amu is everything settled around you two?" she asked again rinsing out the dish.

"I said if we both really want to keep it we could, but if it becomes a miscarriage I'll tell him my true answer at the masquerade." I said.

"Oh." She said staring at the dish she was holding.

"So what are you going to name it?" Utau teased me and smirked.

"UTAU!" I said and blushed.

"Yeah, what are we going to name it _Amu?"_Ikuto said into my ear.

"And when will we have a baby Utau?" Kukai whined while hugging her.

"Soon enough!" she said while dabbing some soap bubbles onto his nose.

"Ikuto, it's only been 2 weeks," I said while kissing him on the cheek.

"But I want a family noooowwww" he whined. Me and Utau looked at each other and sighed at our troublesome boyfriends **(Amu said Ikutos her BF 8D)**

"Hey you guys wanna watch a drama?" I asked them going through my CDs.

"Sure!" everyone said, though it was only us 4, it felt like a family.

Ikuto POV

We were watching Koizora **(wahhh! This drama is fking epick, though the movie sucked)**. Amu and Utau were crying when Hiro left her and died, they hugged each other and cried. They already went through 2 boxed of tissues. After the drama was over Kukai and Utau left.

"Now now, it's okay Amu." I said. She stopped crying.

"Though, Hiro does look hot, like seriously his hair is freaking nice even if it was bleached." She said. I tightened my grip of her.

"Does that mean Ikuto has to bleach his hair to make Amu love him?" I said faking a pout.

"Of course not, Amu loves you just the way you are." She then pecked me on the lips. I smiled and we went to bed, My life is Amus…

**VOTING TIME:**

**Amus baby is a miscarriage and I make the story longer and more interesting.**

**Amu gives birth happily and I end the story making it short and not make sense.**

**Amu chooses Kyo o-o**

**ITS ALL UP TO YOU :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7 – Get Some Rest!**

**Ikuto POV**

It's only been a week since I found out Amu was pregnant with my baby. I felt high spirited already. I had the girl I wanted, I was going to have a family soon, have my own son or daughter. Though Amu was told to rest, she still worked. A week and her stomach still hasn't rose up, I was getting worried. I always warned her not to get stressed. We had small fights about it but it never ended up to ruin things.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Let me do the music video!" she pleaded.

"Amu, you'll hurt yourself and the baby" I said.

"Please, it'll be the last thing of work I'll ever do until the baby is born" she said. I couldn't help but get hypnotized with her puppy dog eyes, I tried to snap out of it, but it was too cute.

"Fine." I said.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she said and hugged me.

"Just work yourself to hard." I said.

"Don't worry I won't!" she said.

"When you say that, it just makes me worry more." I said.

"Okay, okay! Let's go we had to meet at Utau house!" she said dragging me to the garage. I helped her into the passenger seat. The drive was 20 minutes, when we got there; we noticed Utau was outside, having a water gun fight with Kukai, Kyo, Rima, Kairi, Nagi, and Yaya.

"Ikuto get over here!" Utau called. Rima grabbed Amu by the wrists and dragged her into the house.

"Whats going on?" I said.

Ohhh nothing!" Utau said pulling my arm toward the backyard. I saw Amu changed into a floral beach dress, I felt blood rising in my cheeks, I picked a orchid from utaus garden and slipped it into Amu hair like a clip.

"You look beautiful." I said. She tinted pink and I chuckled. Taking her hand and walking back into utaus house.

Rima POV

"Operation get Amu and Ikuto together, stage 1 complete!" I whispered as we peeked around the corner of the house watching them. They started walking back and I yelled at everyone.

"QUICK! Act natural!" I as we scurried back to our places and pretended to go on with what we did.

"So what are we doing now?" Amu said coming to the counter and leaning her head in her hands.

"I don't know we figured to just hang out" Utau said from behind Amu winking at me. I smiled back.

"Yeah, we got bored and since today was our day off we figured to just party." I said.

"Oh." She said getting a bottle of water. Utau walked up to me and whispered.

"Why did you invite Kyo if you wanted this mission to go on nicely."

"I don't know." I said. Turning back to the living room watching the guys massacre each other in Halo Reach on Kukais XBOX he brought. All of us sighed. Yaya suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"RIMA WHEN ARE CONTINUING OUR MISSI-"she yelled before Utau covered her mouth.

"Huh?" Amu said.

"Oh nothing Nothing."

"Okay…" she said. Walking back outside to the garden.

"Yaya do you not want them to be a couple?" Utau yelled. Tears started forming in her eyes, with a puppy dog eyes.

"**SNIFF** YAYA**SNIFF** DIDN'T**SNIFF** KNOW **SNIFF" she said in between sobs.

"AWW, Yaya sorry we didn't mean to yell at you!" I said and hugged her.

"It's okay.." she said wiping her tears away. I was proud of Yaya, she's matured a lot, and become stronger.

Amu POV

I walked over to Utaus garden, she also had a fountain, but I remembered her saying something that is was inside the small rainforest she planted in her back yard. I walked and to the center was a fountain, with a statue of Aphrodite. Once again I took out a coin and flipped it into the fountain. I just stared at the waters movement, after a couple minutes I got up and just when I turned around I was facing Ikuto.

"You scared me there." I said sighing in relief.

"Sorry, just didn't see you in the house and Utau said you were here."

"I was just about to go back." I said starting to walk back. Ikuto followed behind me, and near the end of the little forest he snaked his arms around me from behind and started to walk back with em like that.

"Yo, Ikuto, Amu! We're starting the barbecue!" Kukai yelled.

"Coming!" Ikuto yelled back. We made our way back to her backyard and sat down. I went over to the table and poured out a cup of lemonade. It was pretty entertaining watching the guys pinching, poking, and whacking each other with the hot tongs.

"Amu you hungry?" Utau asked.

"No, I think I'll just have salad." I said.

"Okay." She said and walked back to the grill to help, or should I say yell at Kukai.

Dinner went on for a long time, due to the conversations we were making. At night

it was getting a bit cold so we went back inside. Utau lit up her backyard lights, making it look mysterious.

"You guys want to play a drinking game. Amu not included." Ikuto asked.

'Uhh.. Sure." We said.

"Which one?" KUkai asked.

"The one where you as a question, and if you done it, you take a sip of your drink."

**(IDk the name of the drink :P)**

"Amu you can ask the question" Kukai said, grabbing pack of beer from the fridge.

"Ohkay…" I said. As they poured out the beer into a glass.

"Ready?"

"Ever sing in the shower while everyone was listening?" I said.

Kukai, Kyo, Ikuto, and Utau took a sip. This game is more fun when you're the host.

"Touched poo of any kind and wiped it on anyone here?"

Utau, and Rima took a sip.

"Seriously?" I said.

"I wiped it on Nagi." Rima said.

"Wiped it in Ikutos hair when I got pissed off at him.

"WHEN DID YOU DO THAT?" Ikuto said running his hands through his hair checking for poo.

"About a week ago." She said.

"Done something funny on camera live, and was filmed live."

Kyo, Kukai, and Nagi took a sip.

"I'm not even going to ask." I said. The game went on and on. In the end Ikuto got drunk and kept drinking.

"Ikuto, stop drinking you're going to get sick" is aid trying to get the bottle away from him.

"Would you shut the fuck up bitch?" he said slapping me and pushed me away causing me to twist my ankle and have a burning impact on my right cheek. I just kneeled on the ground crying.

Kyo POV

I saw Amu on the ground crying, I ran over to her and hugged her, Ikuto stared at his hands.

"What have I done?" he whispered to himself, with his fringe covering his eyes. He tried to come closer, but I pulled her behind me, still hugging me from behind and sobbing on me.

"Let me talk to her Kyo." He said.

"You don't deserve to even touch her to what happened just now." I said. Amu suddenly fell to the ground holding her ankle. Ikuto tried to run to her but I pushed him away.

"I said stay away." I told him, hugging Amu tighter. Kukai and Utau came into the room.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Just take Ikuto to a different room, and give him a cold shower." I told them helping Amu up.

"Yeah.." Kukai said pushing him into a different room.

"Come on buddy, you don't need a cold shower, you need a freezing cold shower." He said. I looked back at Amu, she still was sobbing against my chest.

"Amu want me to carry you, or do you want to limp?" I asked her.

"Limp." She squeaked. I pulled her up slowly, and held her tight around the waist so she wouldn't fall back down. I helped her into my car and drove to my house, or should I say the house me and Ikuto share.

"Kyo isn't this Ikutos house?" she asked.

"Well, technically we live together in this mansion." I said.

"Oh." She said. I helped her out of the car and carried her up to the doorway, and let her limp.

"Welcome home Tskiyoumi-sama, greetings to you Hinamori-sama.!" The maids and butlers said and bowed to us.

"Aikoto where's Aruto?" I asked the butler.

"In his study, Tskiyoumi-sama." He said.

"Thank you." I said and carried on carrying Amu to my room. I set her on my bed, and grabbed a black silk button up shirt from the dresser, and handed it to her and brought her to the bathroom to change.

"I don't have any women's clothes, but I think this'll work." I said.

"Thanks." She said closing the door. A couple minutes later she came out; I blushed at how she looked. The button up shirt was a bit higher than mid-thigh but at least it didn't expose all of her, her undergarments were blacks so I guess that also worked out fine. I picked her up and brought her to the bed and pulled the covers over both of us.

"Thank you." She whispered to me. It was the first time I felt this close to Amu. I brought my face closer to hers, and pressed my lips to hers. I let go for a second.

"No need to." I whispered to her, and pulled her back into the kiss again, she responded this time, pulling the kiss a bit deeper. It went on for a while until she broke the kiss, falling asleep against my chest.

Ikuto POV

I dragged myself to my mansion this time, without Amu I can't go to her house, since she normally has the keys. The worse part I'll have to deal with Kyo when I get home.

"Welcome home Tskiyoumi-sama!" the maids and butlers said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Ikuto-sama , Kyo-sama is looking for you in her room." Aikoto said.

"I'll be there right away." I said. I walked back to my room, to change into my t-shirt and shorts. I walked over to Kyo's room to see two people on the bed, probably just one of his sluts again. Bu ti got a closer look the girl had pink hair. Amu would NEVER sleep with him. I walked in to take a closer look, to my relief she was dressed. But in Kyos arms sleeping. My hands were balled into fists, my nails digging into my palm. I caressed her cheek and stroked down her long hair. Noticing the faint red mark I made on the side of her face. Tears fell from me and onto her. Why did I do that? She would never forgive me now… I walked back to me room and fell on my bed. I covered half of my face **(kinda how Shiki from Vampire Knight did) **the short clip of me cursing and slapping her kept running through my head made me cry more. I got up and smacked the wall. Leaving a dent there. I stared at my bleeding fist, nothing did change. I could keep smacking the wall and nothing would change, she wouldn't come back to me. I went into the washroom and looked at myself in the mirror, the only thing I saw was, _a monster._ I smacked the mirror shattering it in one spot looking like a spider web. I ran my hand under the warm bath water and let the bloody water drain. I'm sorry Amu.

Early Next Morning Amu POV

I woke up to feel something at my ankle.

"Huh?" I said wearily.

"Oh, sorry Amu did we wake you up?" Kyo asked.

"No I was going to wake up anyways." I said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh. Our doctors putting a brace on your ankle," he said.

"Okay Hinamori-san, you'll have the brace on for 4 days." He said.

"Thank you doctor," Kyo said standing up from his kneeling position to shake his hand.

"Glad to be at service Tskiyoumi-san." He said and left.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, ankles just a bit stiff from wearing the brace." I said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"5 in the morning." He said.

"What? So early?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"No just a bit thirsty."

"I'll go get some coffee." He said.

"Thanks." He leaned a bit closer and kissed me on the lips. I didn't feel so scared when he did that anymore, since I could trust Kyo now.

"Ky-"someone said opening the door to show Ikuto.

"Amu…" he whispered.

"Hi..Ikuto." I said. My fringe covering my eyes.

"I'm looking for Kyo, if you see him tell him I was looking for him." He said.

"Kay." I squeaked, and like that the door was shut. A couple minutes later Kyo came back into the room with a mug of warm coffee.

"Thanks." I said. The warm cup felt nice against my cold skin. I took a sip and held it in my hands.

"Kyo, Ikuto was looking for you." I said.

"Yeah,I know while I was in the kitchen he came to talk to me." He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"That's a secret my little princess" he said and smirked before he kissed me.

"Kay Kyo, off. I need to go to the washroom." Is aid rolling up his black button up shirt I was wearing.

"Can't I come with you?" he asked while hugging me from behind and swinging me around.

"Nuh-uh" I said and walked into the bathroom to do my necessities. Then, I got a text from my parents.

_Wassup Amu,_

_Ami here! Mom, Dad, and I are going to be in America for a month before we go off again, it'd be nice if you bring one of your friends! Hope to see you there!_

_ With Love, Ami_

I scrolled up and down the text. Though I feel like the girls and I should have a break and spilt up. But it just pains me to leave Japan again. I put my phone away and came back out, limping back to the bed.

"This brace is beginning to be a pain in the ass." I said, getting back into bed.

"Amu you busy tonight?" Kyo asked me.

"No, Why?"

"Want to just go out?" he asked me again. I turned around to see him blushing.

"Sure." I while smiling. Falling asleep in Kyos arms.

**Time Skip to Tonight**

I was really curious about tonight, I got into Kyos car and we drove to a hill side valley, I got down and looked from the edge I could see the city met the horizon, finished off with a warm sunset.

"Amu can I ask you a question?" he said.

"Sure, shoot." I said. Hey held my hand and put it to his chest. I could feel the soft beating of his heart.

"Do you love me?" he asked in a soft whisper. My eyes widened and my heart beat a little fast, as were my cheeks flushing red. I hid my eyes with my fringe.

"Kyo, I promised you and Ikuto id tell you guys at the masquerade." I said whiling sighing.

"Couldn't you make an exception this time?"he asked, holding my hand a bit tighter.

"No sorry…" I said and kissed him on the cheek. We got back into his car and drove me back home. I walked up into the gates and unlocked it, as I was walking to the front door, I saw Ikuto sitting on the staircase.

"Amu," he said looking at me, his eyes bloodshot.

"DO you want to come in?" I asked.

"That would help." I unlocked the dor and opened it for him. He closed it and walked up to my bedroom.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked.

"Yes," he said and hugged me tightly to his chest.

"You."

"Ikuto, what are you doing?" I asked squirming in his hold.

"Amu, I'm so so so SO sorry I did that to you the other day." He said while sobbing.

"I don't want to hurt you because you're the most important person in my WHOLE life." He said.

"Ikuto…"

"Amu, it hurts me to see you in pain from someone else. But it KILLS me to see you in pain because of me." He continued.

"Ikuto I wasn't mad at you; I admit I was in pain. But I could understand you were drunk." I said.

"Then why were you with Kyo?" he asked, gripping my back a bit tighter.

"I needed you to calm down a bit. Besides that, I needed to think a bit." I said.

"Amu, I promise to never leave you, hurt you or do something to put you in pain. In any way." He said.

"It's okay I understand." I said and kissed him. His arms pulled me closer, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Falling on the bed and sleeping in his arms.

**The next day…**

I woke up from the sound of my iPhones alarm clock. I groaned and clicked snooze on it. Also accidentally waking up Ikuto.

"Wha?" he said.

"Sorry, music video today." I said sitting up and stretching.

"I'll go with you." He said.

"No, sleep." I said putting my palm on the side of his face.

"I want to go because I hate not being with you." He said holding the hand that was on his cheek.

"Kay." I said.

"Hurry and get changed" I whispered. As I got up and walked to the washroom, I felt sick and rushed in. I threw up until my stomach felt empty. This was the worst side affect from being pregnant. I rinsed my mouth out and brushed my teeth and got dressed. I didn't bother putting any make up on since I had to do that at the music video. When I was done it was Ikutos turn to brush his turn to use the washroom. I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed his thermos and made coffee for him, and made some rose tea for myself. Ikuto walked downstairs and into the kitchen, looking like he was looking for me.

"Here." I said holding the thermos out for him. He took a sip and smiled.

"Thanks," he said and kissed my cheek.

"Let's go" he said. Grabbing my hand and leading me to the garage. Driving to the warehouse that we were filming at.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey." The girls said back to me, as Ikuto went over to talk to the other guys. We went into the changing rooms and got our stuff done there.

I had black streaks dyed into my hair, though it will wash off. I had black eyeliner that made my face instantly look devilish, and a bit paler skin form makeup. I was wearing a silver tank top, which was half way above my stomach, with a shoulder padded unbuttoned blazer. Super skinny leather pants, with black satin ankle boots. I had to put contacts on to make my eyes look black, so good bye gold eyes. **(Basically she was wearing what Jessica wore in the REAL music video, and it you don't know who Jessica is she's the blonde one with black streaks.)**

Utau had her hair let loose with soft curls, with a black corset with spaghetti straps on that was also half way up her stomach, and jet black leather pants like me with rhinestone studded boots that went halfway up her calf. As for jewellery she wore a band of bracelets on each wrist, and a couple of rings with large gemstones on. Her eyeliner was done the same as mine, and she also had contacts put on. **(She has Yuris outfit for the music video, but I can't explain how she looks like because it'll confuse you so I'll post pictures up.)**

Rima had her hair curly Alice in wonderland hair straightened and dyed black, it was also wash able, changing her straight bangs to side bangs. Wearing a leather black dress that went mid-thigh, with shoulder pads, and elbow length sleeves. Slightly transparent black tights and black pumps. **(Tiffany's outfit)**

Yaya had her albow length hair, curled. Wearing a strapless black satin tube top, with a feathery and ruffled skirt that was mid though length, with tights like Rima but had holes in them. Wearing black platform boots, and leather rhinestone studded bracelets, and a low necklace. **(Sunny's outfit)**

Everyone looked really different; we all had black eyes, mostly black hair. We looked and fit into the music video. As we were walking out, Kukai was the first to notice, and have his jaw drop.

"U-u-u-utau?" he stuttered.

"R-r-r-rima?" Nagihiko joined in.

"Y-y-y-yaya?" As did Kairi.

"A-a-a-amu?" Ikuto and Kyo said in unison.

"Yes?" we all answered. Making all the guys blush. We stared at the set, they were painting 2 different sets, one white, the other black. They were just setting up the props and lights. I felt someone's arms snake around my waist, pulling me into a hug from behind.

"You look sexy, _Amu"_ I heard Ikuto say. I turned around and kissed him briefly, I broke the kiss, but he tried to come closer for another one but I stopped him.

"Ikuto...stop. Not here." I told him. He pulled back put had his arm around my waist.

"Amu we can start now." The director called.

"Coming!" I said, before I left I kissed Ikuto on the cheek and started filming. We started on the White room first, half way through it we switched clothes, into a white tank top with a zipper right down the middle, and skinny white leather pants and white open toe pumps, with our hair either in a bun messy bun or long pony tail.

We continued from there, and switched to the black room. With the outfit of a black tank top, and thin hoodie, and black tights with ankle boots. By then we were all done, I was exhausted and so were the girls.

"You guys wanna go out to celebrate?" Utau suggested.

"Sure." We all agreed. We changed out of our outfits and changed into the clothes we came with and wiped off the makeup and did it a bit less intense, I put on my sunglasses to avoid paparazzi. We stepped out of the change room to meet up with the guys.

"Hey." I said.

"Let's go." They said grabbing our hands and leading us to my car. We drove to downtown Osaka.

"Congrats on a new video Amu." Ikuto whispered to me and kissed my forehead. Luckily we were sitting in the back so no one saw.

"Thanks." I said while blushing 30 different shades of red.

"I hope our baby grows up to be an idol like _us_" he whispered and teased me.

"Ikuto!" I squeaked out of embarrassment. We arrived at Ikutos house and we all sat around in his room and started having conversations.

"Yo, let's play spin the bottle" Kukai said holding up an empty coke bottle that he finished.

"Sure." We all agreed, I mean if a girl kisses a girl it doesn't matter, but if a guy kisses a guy that's just awkward.

"Amu, you're our star today you can start off." Kyo said handing her the bottle.

"Why thank you." I said taking it and spinning it. It landed on Ikuto, he pulled me up and pulled me into the closet and closed the door and lights.

"Remember it has to last for 3 minutes!" we heard utau yell from outside. I couldn't see anything, but Ikuto pulled me close and place his lips on mine. I put my arms around his neck, his tongue asking for an entrance. I opened my mouth pulling the kiss deeper while running my hand through his silky hair. His hands found his way under my shirt of my back; I pulled it out and said in between the kisses.

"Ikuto, don't" but he just continued.

"You two can come out now" WE heard Kukai yell, I pulled back, but Ikuto didn't want to. I kissed him softly and quickly and opened the door. Blushing and sitting back on the floor. Ikuto grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap to sit.

"Utau your turn." Utau spun it and it landed on Yaya, they pecked each other on the lips. Nagi spun the bottle and it landed on Rima it was their turn to enter the room for 3 minutes. Then it was Kyos turn, he spun and to my surprise it landed on Ikuto. I burst out laughing, though ikuto was looking away with a disgusted face.

"You guys have to do it, or at least kiss each other on the cheeks." Kairi said pushing his glasses up. I laughed until I fell over with Utau on Ikutos bed. We both started choking, and tears of joy came out.

"You two can stop now." Kyo said.

"Oh.. yeah. Sorry about that." Utau said, wiping a tear away. We looked at each other and burst out in laughter and fell onto the bed again.

"WE got this," Kukai and Ikuto said. Walking towards us and kissed us on the lips. Utau and my eyes widened. I saw Kyo in the background gag. They let go and sat back down on the floor.

"So you going to do it or not?" Nagi said.

"NO" they both said in unison glaring with a spark of electricity between them.

"Oh well?" Rima said and shrugged.

"Rima, I just noticed your hair is still dyed black." I said.

"Same for your streaks." She answered.

"I like Amu better like this." Kyo said smirking.

"Amu looks better without the streaks."Ikuto said.

"With."

"Without."

"With."

"Without"

"With."

"Without."

With."

"Without." Eventually they glared at each other again with the sparks between them.

"Calm down you two." I said lying back on the bed covering my eyes. They kept having conversations, Ikuto and Kyo kept arguing, I didn't pay attention to most of it since I was beginning to fall asleep on Ikutos bed.

"See ya guys tomorrow." I heard a faint voice, my eyes fluttered to see Ikuto waving at something from the door.

"Huh?" I said getting up.

"Oh. Amu you awake, you fell asleep halfway through the conversations." He said.

"I see…"

"We didn't want to wake you up." He said.

"No it's okay, I needed to rinse the dye out of my hair and take out the contacts anyways." I said while yawning.

"But do you want to use the washroom first?" I asked.

"No you go ahead." He said gesturing at the door.

"Do you have anything I can wear?" I asked.

"Uhhh, not really, but I think this should cover you up." He said throwing me a white button up shirt like Kyo did.

"Err… Thanks." I said walking into the washroom. I noticed the mirror was broken like someone punched it.

"Uhhh…Ikuto!" I called.

"Yeah?" he asked coming in.

"What happened to the mirror?" I asked.

"Oh. After the incident the other day. I got into a tantrum and sort of dented the wall and smashed the mirror." He said sweatdropping.

"Show me your hand." I told him. He held it out, bruised and scratched up. I put my hand on the side of his cheek and kissed him.

"Don't do that to yourself again," I whispered to him. He left the washroom.

First taking off my coloured contacts and putting them in the case, and starting up the shower. I adjusted it and rinsed the dye out of my hair and bathed.

When I was done, I put on the button up shirt, it was a bit over mid thigh but it did cover me. i sighed and blow dried my hair. I stepped out with a towel around my neck.

"Your turn Ikuto." I said hanging the towel on a hook. Once Ikuto looked at he went red.

"Ikuto you okay?" I said walking closer.

Errr… Yeah fine." He said grabbing his PJs. And entered the bathroom. I watched in confusion but decided to let it go. I crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling. There wasn't much to think about except for the Disneyland concert tomorrow. I pulled the grey bed sheets over my head and slept.

Ikuto POV

I closed the bathroom door behind me. WHY THE HELL DID I GIVE HER THAT SHIRT? My hormones were going crazy to her to the exposed parts of her body. Instead of showering in warm water, I showered in cold. That image of her won' get out of my perverted mind. I got dressed in my black PJs but I decided to leave myself shirtless. I stepped back into the room, and saw Amu sleeping without the covers. I gulped and carried her up a bit to pull the covers out and over her. I got in, still cold from my freezing shower. I pulled Amu closer for her body heat. Luckily I fell asleep without having anything turn me on.

**DAY OF THE DISNEYLAND ANNIVERSARY CONCERT~!**

"Amu you ready?" I yelled.

"Yeah just a second." She said hopping on one foot trying to get her foot into the boot without sitting down.

"Watch out A-!" she tripped over a pillow that fell on the ground.

"Owwies…" she said rubbing her back.

"Okay, let's go little miss disaster." I said pulling her up from the ground and dragging her to the car. We were driving and driving eventually we saw the landmark of Disneyland. The baby blue castle in the distance.

"We're here." i said.

"After 7 years, we finally get to do this…" she said

"Come on, let's not waste anymore time." I said opening the door for her.

**Backstage**

"So who wants to go first?" Jikuno asked.

"Ladies first." The guys and I said in unison, making the girls blush.

"Okay Amu, we start with 8282 first. Get changed." He said.

"Ikuto, you start with Lova Ya first, and we take turns on and off for changing, until the partners." He instructed.

"Kay!" we said.

Amu POV

We were changing and nervously thinking about the screw ups.

"Amu, it's okay. Nothing will jinx us to make this a blow up." Utau said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Amu you're on." Yukari said.

"Coming!" we called.

**Songs in order :**

**Amu: 8282 – Davichi (Alice in Wonderland theme)**

Ikuto POV: I have to say Amu looks cute in the Chesire Cat costume

**Ikuto: Love Ya – SS501 (Orchestra theme, you'll know why if you watched the music video)**

Amu POV: It's nice to hear Ikutos violin playing again…

**Amu: Run Devil Run – SNSD (Girls Generation, villain theme)**

Ikuto POV: Amu in the sexy costume again, my hormones are acting up….

**Ikuto: Toki wo Tomete – DBSK/TVXQ! (Stars theme)**

Amu POV : Reminds me of when we were filing Shugo Chara in the planetarium.

**Amu: Genie, Tell Me Your Wish – SNSD (Girls generation, Aladin theme)**

Ikuto POV: Holy shit, Amu in a sailor suit with short shorts. **(technically what they wore in the real music video)**

**Ikuto: Fly High – SHINee (reach for the sky theme? IDK ;C)**

Amu POV: it is a nice day out.

**Amu: Sorry – f(x) (sorrow theme? Again idk…)**

Ikuto POV: Her sweet soft voice.

**Ikuto: Man 2 Man – ZE:A (Hero theme)**

Amu POV: Showing off?

**Amu: My Boy – Secret (dreaming of prince charming theme)**

Ikuto POV: I'll always be your man.

**Ikuto: Emotion – Big Bang (Racer theme, I think Disney made a few of those racing movies)**

Amu POV: Your smirk matches this.

"It's time for the finale; you guys will be singing together, Knock 'em dead!" Yukari said and cheered us on. It was nice to release new songs this way, instead of doing it the hard way. We walked up to hear the screaming fans again.

**Cabi Song – SNSD/Girls Generation & 2PM**

**SPiCa – Nico Nico Chorus ft. Hatsune Miku**

_**kimi to nagameteta  
hoshi wo atsumeta mado ni  
utsushiteta**_

_**mata yubiori kazoeta  
toki wo kasaneta yoru ni  
toikaketa**_

_**toki wo tometa**_

_**suki da yo to ieba hagura ka shita  
ki ga tsukanai FREE wa  
mou yamete**_

_**tonari ni iru toki  
watashi no kidou wa itsumo  
shuukyokusei**_

_**TREMOLO mitai ni  
namiutsu shikou no kakudo  
tsukamenai kimi wo oeba**_

_**nani ka wo ushinatte shimai sou na  
omoi ukabe fune wo dasu**_

_**dakishimete de awana kereba koko  
uke tomete DENEBOLA wo tobi koe yuku wa  
wagamama na saisa kimi no you da ne  
oikakete ukabu PANORAMA  
gosen no ue de nagareboshi  
ima utau kara terashite yo ne SPICA**_

_**waratteitai yo hitori wa iya da yo  
kotae ga kikitai kowakute kikenai**_

_**yoru wo ikutsu mo sugoshite  
mirai e tsunagu no**_

**One Year Later – Jessica (SNSD/Girls Generation) & Onew (SHINee)**

**Just Be Friends – Nico Nico Chrous ft. Megurine Luka**

This last song, me and Ikuto took hours at a coffee shop writing it together.

**Time To Love – T-ara/Tiara & Supernova (1 not 2!)**

**Johun saram nonun naege chotsarang**

**sarangul garuchyo jun saram**

**Never Forget you**

**I Remember You**

**giokhae no hanaman**

**(Rap)**

**Hokshina norul bolka niga sajun osul ipgo**

**niga johahadon jjalbun morirul hago**

**nowa hamkke gatton gu girul jinagagi wihaeso**

**gudi mongirul dorasso hoksi niga issulkkabwa**

**jonhwa bonhodo ajik gudaero**

**hokshi narul chajaolkkabwa jipdo gudaero**

**nae minihompisoge nowa dutton noraeppun**

**hokshi niga bolkkabwa dashi doraolkkabwa**

**urinun ajik itji mothaennunde**

**urinun ajik soro wonhanunde**

**urinun ajik saranghanunde**

**otgallyo sashirun bogo shipunde**

**michidorok bogo shipunde**

**hanopshi nol gidaryo gyolguk norul gidaryo**

**hokshi hago momchwoso jejarirul maemdone**

**Johun saram nonun naege chotsarang**

**sarangul garuchyo jun saram**

**Never Forget you**

**I Remember You**

**giokhae no hanaman**

**Yo hokshina norul bolkkabwa bogedwemyon hundullilkkabwa**

**nae mami yakhaejilkkabwa mallabitun nal boilkkabwa**

**nowa hamkke gotton gu girul pihagi wihaeso**

**gudi mongirul dorasso hoksi niga issulkkabwa**

**jonhwa bonhodo imi bakkwosso**

**hokshi ni saengagi nalkka jipdo omgyosso**

**hajiman ibeson ajik mothan marisae**

**hokshi norul bolkkabwa dashi dora olkkabwa**

**urinun ajik itji mothaennunde**

**urinun ajik soro wonhanunde**

**urinun ajik saranghanunde**

**otgallyo sashirun bogo shipunde**

**michidorok bogo shipunde**

**hanopshi nol gidaryo gyolguk norul gidaryo**

**hokshi hago momchwoso jejarirul maemdone**

**Johun saram nonun naege chotsarang**

**sarangul garuchyo jun saram**

**Never Forget you**

**I Remember You**

**Ah Ah Ah**

**dashi shijakhae malhago shipjiman**

**dullijido tto boiji anhun norul chatgo isso**

**Oh~~**

**sodajinun jangdaebirul majunchae**

**uri choum mannan gugosuro ganunde**

**jashini nomunado hanshimhae dangshine**

**ttasuhaetton jari ajik gasume**

**non do gyondil su inni**

**gurom nado jogumdo gyondilteni**

**hajiman himi jom dulkkoya nomu saranghaetjanha**

**chamuryo aerul ssobwassodo ojjolsuga opso**

**hokshirado uyonhi nol bolkkabwa**

**gudaega nae mosup bolkkabwa**

**gourul bomyo nunmurul gamchwo**

**holshina no olkkabwa (hokshina gudae naege olkkabwa)**

**Johun saram nonun naege chotsarang**

**sarangul garuchyo jun saram**

**Never Forget you**

**I Remember You**

**giokhae no hanaman**

When we were done we heard the crowd cheer.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" With Kyo in my left, and Ikuto on my right, they faced me and kissed the e cheek on their side camera flashes. Whistles and cheers were heard from the crowd. We walked backstage to rest.

"So tired."Utau said collapsing on the couch.

"Me too…." I said sitting next to her and leaning on her side.

"Those two have a mind of twins and act like twins." Yukari said shaking her head.

"You guys! Yuu is taking us out for dinner and the record company is going to be there too." Yukari said. **(Yuu is Nikaido :P) **

"Sure what time?" Kyo said.

"6 at the Karma grill and bar." She said.

"Kay." Ikuto said. I wasn't really paying attention since I was so tired.

"Utau, Amu you hear that? 6Pm at Karma grill and bar." Yukari shouted at us.

"We're not idiots we can understand." We both said in unison. Kukai, Kyo, and ikuto fell over laughing so much.

"SHUT UP YOU THREE!" Yukari yelled blushing with embarrassment. We had conversations, arguments, jokes something really fun to do after a tiring day. Ikuto drove us home to get changed for tonight. I ended up sleeping through the car ride. I woke up an hour later from Ikuto opening the car door.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" he said.

"No, I was just about to wake up anyways," is aid rubbing my eyes.

"Kay, we need to get ready for tonight." He said taking my hand in his.

""Yeah, and we can't be late cause your dad, Nikaido, and Yukari will be there. Along with other record label companies." I said.

"Well ,then I guess we'll have to start now." He said unlocking the door.

"You want to shower first or I go?" he asked me.

"No you go, you look more tired than me, and it takes me longer to pick out a dress." I said.

"Kay." As he slid into the bathroom and started the shower. I walked into my walk- in closet and skimmed through the racks to find a dress. I found a nice metallic silver dress, so I moved onto my shoes. Trust me a girl like me has too many jewellery, shoes, and clothes.

"Amu, I'm going to change in the bedroom so can you change in there?" I heard Ikuto yell from outside.

"Errr, yeah. Tell me when to come out." I said.

"I think I'LL be the one waiting for you to come out." He said. I took off the clothes I was wearing now and slipped into the gown. I went to my mirror and started to style my hair, and apply some make up. I stepped out to have Ikuto drop the tie he was putting on.

Ikuto POV

I was adjusting my tie and adding my Tskiyoumi emblem on **(It's like the one Kaname has on his school uniform in VP and just pretend threes a Tskiyoumi emblem…)** when Amu stepped into the room with the most amazing dress on her. Though I knew amazing couldn't emphasize it, no word could explain her beauty. She was wearing an elegant and formal metallic silver dress, with a ruche strapless sweetheart neckline, and beaded empire waist. The fabric gathered through the waist giving her a slim body, and giving the highlights of the metallic, flaring down looking like a glistening waterfall. Her long hair in soft wavy curls, a bit of makeup just to show her natural beauty, and a dangling diamond earrings.

"Ikuto you okay?" she said waving a hand in my face.

"Uhmm. YEAH! Just fine heh…" I said.

"What do you think? A bit too much?" she said asking for my opinion.

"You look perfectly fine." I said kissing her soft lips.

"Let's get that tie on your fingers fall off." She said.

"Yeah…" I said, watching her slip the fabric around my neck and started folding lightly. By the time she was done, she reached out on the desk for the emblem, and stuck it in snugly.

"Thanks." I said and kissed her rosy cheeks.

"Come on lets go before my dad throws a tantrum." I said, she grabbed her coat and clutch and went outside to feel the cool February night sky. The limo drove outside the gates and we got in. I kept myself close to Amu the whole time. When we arrived there were camera flashes everywhere. The rest of the night was just partying and press talk. By 11PM we got home I had a uneasy feeling in my stomach. I went in and after what happened what I saw in the toilet scared me.


	10. Authors Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**A****uthors Note**

**To all You Said, You Said: Never let Go, Listen to my Lyrics fans, I'm disbanding my VK series Shattered rose and Cross because, I find no interest and point of writing it anymore. I lost my inspiration of writing this series.**** So I've started a Crossover of Shugo chara and Vk**** because well, I know how much you guys love Shugo Chara. ****AND I'm in need of 3 characters so I'll be having auditions for the role. The information of the character I will need will the following on the char profile. PLEASE PM ME THE AUDITIONS.**

**Family: (please avoid the Kurans and Kiryuu anything else is fine.)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Alias: (optional, although would help)**

**Gender:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Class: (night or day, but if a staff of vampire hunter or ichios company please write that)**

**DOB:**

**Race: (Vampire Hunter, Vampire, Level E Human Are the only choices sorry for being strict!)**

**Extra Info or background story:**

**This will help me a lot thank you for understanding and I'm hoping to see a lot of PMs, please do not audition in the Reviews box I would like these to be private.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 8 – Worst Day Of My Life**

Amu POV

I fell down to my knees crying, I let Ikuto down. What I saw was that my period came and that equals to it was a miscarriage. Ikutos just going to leave me again, there's no point for him feeling sympathy for me, there's not much to it, miscarriage lets him down, he leaves me, making me start where I was 4 years ago again.

"Amu you okay in there?" I heard Ikuto say from outside the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said faking my voice to hide the sobbing and cracking voice.

"Kay, I'll be downstairs in the living room." He said again. I waited for a door to close and then pulled out my phone. With my shaking hands I dialled Utaus number.

"U-U-Utau?" I said when the phone on the other end was picked up.

"AMU! Are you okay? I hear you crying over there." She panicked.

"Utau… After the dinner party. My period came when I got home." I said to her while sobbing.

"Amu… It was a miscarriage?" she said in a serious tone.

"Utau, I don't know what to do. If I tell Ikuto I'm scared he'll leave me again." I said.

"Amu, be serious. My brother would never leave you."

"I'm serious too; I even said if it was a miscarriage we would break up. There's no point if he won't love me because I lost his child." I said.

"I'll go with you to the clinic tomorrow, if you don't want Ikuto to find out. But you're going to have to tell him at some point."

"I will, but what if him goes all clingy and forcefully insists that he wants to come with me."I said.

"Tell him, you're having a girl's day out with me ONLY, and if he interferes tell I said. Interfere or ELSE." She said darkly at the last word, giving me shiver throughout my whole body.

"Thank you Utau, you're really the best friend in the whole universe."I said, smiling a bit.

"I know I am. Now rest, and pretend that you're still pregnant before we find a way to tell Ikuto." She said.

"Kay thanks again, and bye."

"Bye, don't forget tomorrow at 11AM" she said, and we hung up. I stepped out of the bathroom and changed into more comfortable clothes. I took off my jewellery and removed my makeup. I fixed myself up in the mirror, I wiped my eyes dry, not leaving any trace of tears to give Ikuto clues. I walked down the stairs to see Ikuto asleep on the couch. I smiled at his child like sleeping state. I turned off the TV and lay down on the small couch next to him.

"Mmmm. Amu you're down?" I heard him say while opening his eyes slowly.

"We don't have to go back to the bedroom if you're too tired to get up." I said stroking the hair out of his eyes. He smiled softly and said.

"I think I like this spot, since the space is tight."

"Hmmm… How so?" I said.

"Well, I could do stuff like, this" he said and smirked to lean forward and kiss me. After the kiss I'd already fallen asleep.

The Next Day

I woke up around 9 something. Ikuto was still asleep; I put my jacket over him as a blanket and kissed his cheek. Tears started to pour down my face, scared that was one of the last moments we would share before he left me. I walked back upstairs to my room to change. I wore dark super skinny ripped jeans, a simple white v-neck t-shirt, and an unbuttoned blazer I grabbed a pair of black pumps. I did my makeup. By then it was 10, I was waiting for Utau to drive her car over to my house but before that I wrote a note and put it on the kitchen table so Ikuto knew I went out. I slipped my sun glasses on. I waited outside my gate for Utaus car to come. She arrived and I got in.

"Morning Amu." She greeted.

"Morning Utau," I greeted back.

"You look tired." She said.

"That's what staying up thinking about the consequences of your boyfriend leaving you because you lost their child does to you." I told her rolling my eyes.

"Amu, for the last time, my brother won't leave you."Utau said a bit irritated.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"I've been born with him my whole life, also dealing with a brother complex and a so called 'Amu' complex depression." She said smirking.

"Which I cured BOTH of you from." I said.

"Yeah sure. So what were you going to name the baby?" she asked.

"I suggested Mika if it was a girl, if it was a boy Ikuto suggested Kazu." I explained.

"Oh, I see…" she said, and after that the whole car ride was quiet.

**Osaka Clinic…**

"Hina-san you may come in now" the nurses called, I told them not to call me Hinamori just in case of any fans. I know it's impolite to wear a hat inside, but I had to hide my pink hair just in case anyone recognized me. I stepped into the doctor's office.

"Welcome back Hinamori-san, you're here a week early for your 2 week check-ups." She said.

"Yes, about that. Yesterday night, my period came. Is it my period or did something happen to the baby?" I asked her.

"Yes, well. Please lie down on the bed we'll see what's happening." She said. I walked over to the bed and did as I was told.

**Couple minutes later…**

"Hinamori-san, please wait outside, a nurse will bring the results to you." She said.

"Thank you." I said. I walked out and accidentally bumped into another woman.

"Ow…" the other girl squeaked.

"AH! Gomen, I wasn't looking where I was going" I said and bowed. I looked up to see a familiar girl.

"Yamabuki Saaya?" I asked.

"How do you know me?" she said panicking a bit. I smirked and took off my beanie and sunglasses.

"Look familiar?" I asked her.

"Oh my god. Hinamori-san!" she exclaimed. I hushed her.

"Shhh! I don't anyone to know, and please call me Amu." I said.

"Sorry," she apologized. I was in shock. THE Yamabuki Saaya was apologizing to someone other than a hot guy.

"Saaya, you've changed a lot." I said looking at her.

"Yeah, becoming a teen mom sort of changed my perspective on life." She said. I looked at her face, the old devilish face caked with makeup, was now softened and was innocent looking, and her makeup was done to enhance her beauty. Her once curly red locks were now long and straight, and her stomach was bulging with a baby inside.

"Saaya congratulations!" I told her.

"Thanks, but not so much to the father." She said looking down.

"Back when I was a so called slut. I had sex with my boyfriend in high school on graduation day, and ended up being pregnant and a broken heart from hearing he cheated on me with my best friend Yumi. I can understand if you hate me now, for what I did to you when we were younger." she said with her fringe covering her eyes.

"Saaya, I forgive you. I understand you've learned from your mistakes. But I wouldn't hate you hearing what you went through sounds worse, than me for not forgiving you for couple small mistakes." I said to her smiling encouragingly.

"So when is the baby due?" I asked her.

"She's due in a month." She told finding out it was a girl.

"Well, I'll see you around." I told her.

"Same goes for you, bye" she said and entered the office. I put my beanie and sunglasses back on and walked back to the waiting room. Utau and I were sitting there anxiously waiting for the results. After 10 anxious minutes, a nurse handed me an envelope. I slowly ripped the envelope open, I slowly slide up the page looking at everything carefully. When I saw the pregnancy section, my heart sank farther than the bottom of the ocean.

**Pregnancy: Miscarriage**

Utaus eyes followed to where I was looking, when she also saw it she quickly dragged me out of the clinic and back to her car.

"Amu, you're going to forget what you saw on that piece of paper and go shopping with me kay?" she demanded.

"But U-"I was interrupted by her yelling again.

"No buts Amu, this is for your own good as your best friend and maybe even for your soon to be sister in law" she said and smirked** (idk about THAT part).**

"Fine." I said. Utau drove both downtown to Holt Renfrew **(I don't own and it's only a Canadian store) **as we entered the store, we took off our beanie and sunglasses, cause hey, what girl doesn't like discounts because they're famous?** (Just to let you know Holt Renfrew is a store with all those high-class/quality brands)** Utau dragged me to skin-care and makeup first. There was Lancôme, Bobbi Brown, Clinique, Yves Saint Laurent, Dior, Shiseido, MAC, Estee Lauder, K- Palette, Dolly Wink and etc. We started with skincare and then to makeup.** (I THINK K-Pallete and Dolly Wink are #1 in Japan so no judging!) **Next, we went to clothing, shoes, bags, and accessories. There was LV, Dior, Gucci, Burberry, Dolcee & Gabana, UGG, Jimmy Choo, Marc Jacobs, Prada, Michael Kors, Givenchy, and more. As Utau was paying at the LV counter, I walked around the jewellery section. I was looking as one of the display cases of Swarovski, something caught my eye. It was a couple's necklace; they were just two platinum sticks that had a bit of faint writing engraved into them.

"Could I see this please?" I asked the employee.

"Sure!" she said unlocking the display case and taking out the two necklaces and putting them on a velvet board. I looked at its detailing.

"It can turn into a cross." She said.

"How?" I asked.

"She took the necklace with the longer stick.

"You see this gap in the middle?" she said pointing at the little gap. I nodded.

"Well, if you place the smaller one there it fits together like a cross." She explained. I looked at it, should I really get this?

"I'll buy it." I told her.

"Right away Hinamori-sama, I'll go get you a new one, and will you be paying in cash or card?" she asked.

"Card." I said handing her my American Express Black Card **(OOOOOhhh~! So fanceh ) **

"I'll be right back." She said. Utau was suddenly standing right next to me.

"I thought I said I'd pay for you?" she said.

"This is something personal for me and Ikuto." I said and winked at her.

"Fine." She said

"I'll be waiting over at the entrance." She said putting her hood and sunglasses back on.

"Sorry for the long wait." The employee said.

"It's okay." I said taking the receipt and signing it.

"Thank you for shopping at Swarovski!" the employee bowed and handed me the silver bag. I walked over back to where Utau was standing, we both smirked at each other and walked back to her car holding bag loads of stuff we bought.

**At Home…**

"Thanks Utau, it really helped me feel better." I said to her and smiling.

"No problem, we're best friends right? Don't worry about Ikuto, he won't abandon you." She said and drove off. I unlocked the front gate, and made my way to the door. I dragged my bags up to my walk in closet in my room. I started putting away my jackets, getting extra racks to hang them. I placed the shoes on my shelf neatly, hanging my necklaces and earrings on an accessory tree, placing my sunglasses back into my glass case, and putting my skin-care products in my washroom cabinet for future uses, and my makeup in my mini shelves on the counter of the sink. I was completely exhausted by the end of that. I heard something downstairs; it was probably Ikuto back from going out. I grabbed the box with both of our necklaces, I ran downstairs, but was shocked when I saw Ikuto reading something that I tried to hide from.

**Ikuto POV**

I got home from going out with a few guys. Amu wasn't downstairs so she was probably upstairs either sleeping, playing around, or on the computer. I went into the living room to put down my jacket. On the couch I saw something that fell out of Amus bag. I picked it up and in bold letters it wrote** Osaka Clinic.** I quickly opened the envelope to read whatever was in there, her health was fine but my knees almost buckled at one part.

**Pregnancy: Miscarriage**

I heard someone walking down the stairs and behind me. i also heard her stop in her tacks.

"Ikuto." She said. I turned around to see her in tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"I was scared that you would leave me like you did 4 years ago." She said dropping down to her knees. I went to her side and hugged her tightly to my chest.

"Why would I do that?" I asked her.

"You did it to me 4 years so you would've done it again without regretting a word." She cried even more. My grip around her tightened more.

"Amu, I did regret what I did, because your old manger, Kazoumi, FORCED me to leave you. I never knew it would hurt you this much. He also said he would kill me and you if I didn't." I said.

"Ikuto…" she whispered.

"I shouldn't have said those fake and horrible things to you; I just needed you to believe me so Kazoumi would believe when I broke up with you." I said.

"I'm sorry Ikuto." She sobbed.

"Shhh… It's not your fault." I said.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed more gripping my shirt tighter. I pulled back and used my thumb to wipe away the remaining tears on her face.

"So I guess I'm your date to the masquerade?" I asked her smirking.

"Of course," she said smiling a bit.

"This is for you." She said handing me a fairly big box with the Swarovski logo on it. I pulled the top off the silver ribbon, and opened the box. I saw two necklaces one with a long stick and the other short.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"Since I was depressed today Utau took me out shopping. I saw that this was pretty nice so decided to get it for us." She said. I took the small one from the box and held it in front of her.

"Turn around, I'll help you put it on." I said. She turned around and held her long up so it was out of the way, I put the necklace around her and closed the clasps together. She turned around and held it in her hands.

"By the way it can turn into a cross." She said.

"How?" I asked her. She took the necklace I was wearing, she pointed the gap in the stick and clicked the smaller one in between the longer one, and I noticed how close our faces were. I leaned in closer and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer. I pushed her down onto the couch and for the rest of that night; I could only remembering us making out and falling asleep on the couch.

**Amu POV: The Next Day…**

I woke up the next day to the smell of breakfast; I rubbed my eyes a bit and got up from the couch. Ikutos jacket falling onto the ground. I must've fallen asleep with him on the couch. I sat up and hung his coat back in the closet downstairs. I followed the smell of breakfast to the kitchen to see Ikuto cooking. I snuck up from behind and hugged him.

"Good morning Ikuto!" I said happily

"Morning Amu" he said turning his head to the side smiling to me.

"Someone's in a good mood." I said leaning on the counter watching him cook.

"That's because you're mine now." He said smirking, and leaning close to quickly peck me on the lips.

"I think the food will burn if we continue" I said. We sat down and ate, after I grabbed the dishes and started to wash them. As I was washing them Ikuto hugged me from behind.

"You free tonight?" he asked.

"No, I have something to discuss with Yukari and the girls." I said.

"What do you need to talk to them about?" he asked.

"Well, next week I'm going to America to spend a week with Ami and my parents, and I also thought I would disband the group for a while. Like take a break." I said.

"I can't go with you next week Amu, I'm also busy." He said a bit of worry in his voice.

"It's okay; it's only for a week." I said.

"I'm going to miss you." He said hugging me a bit tighter. I dried off the last dish and put it back into the cabinet.

"I'm going to go to work now, so I'll see you later tonight." I said.

"I'll see you then." He said and kissed my cheek. I walked back into my room. I walked into my walk in closet and chose out white tank top, layered with a long sweater with big holes. Grey daisy dukes. I wore brown tinted sunglasses, leather converses, a band of bracelets and my new LV bag Utau forced me to get

Yesterday.

"Ikuto, I'm leaving!" I yelled.

"Bye!" I heard him say. I walked into the garage and drove my car to the recording studios for a meeting.

**At the meeting room…**

I watched as everyone started to arrive to the meeting room. Aruto settled his binders down and sat at the head of the table.

"So Amu, what did you like to talk to us about?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"Since I'm going to America next week, for about a week. I would like to disband _Fōrun'anjerisu. _Utau and I thought we could make a new duo band for us both, we just wanted to take a break for a while." I explained.

"I think that's pretty reasonable." Yukari said.

"Even so, who will manage you two?" Aruto asked.

"I guess Yukari can manage Rima, and Yaya as soloist. While Utau and I are going to be duos." I said.

"Yukari, are okay handling three things at once?" Aruto asked her.

"Isn't that my job?" she said pushing up glasses like Kairi always does.

"Perfect. Do you agree though? Rima? Yaya?" he asked the two girls.

"Yeah, I mean it's been a long time since we took a break might was do it now." Rima said.

"Yaya wants to lay back a little." She said.

"So have you two thought of a name for the duo group?" he asked us.

"We thought about it and agreed to. Σoχιετψ." I said writing out what it looks like. **(BTW it's supposed to say Society.)**

"Hmmm… I guess that's fine no other group has this name in the industry. It's pretty good for design and name too." He said.

"I think so too." Yukari said.

"Then its settled Σoχιετψ is officially signed."Aruto stated.

"Hey, thanks guys I know its weird letting go of _Fōrun'anjerisu_" I said.

"Nahhh, it's not much of a problem Amu-chi, Yaya always wants to help you!" she said. I smiled softly at her.

**After the meeting…**

I was walking down the hallway to the guys recording room, when I was about to enter. I heard Ikuto and Kyo having a conversation, I opened the door just a crack i=so I could hear and see more clearly.

"Face it Kyo, she's mine now." I heard Ikuto say, and who's SHE.

"No, the bet's still going on I need solid proof." He said with a cold stare. Ikuto held up the necklace I bought for both of us.

"Does this explain anything?" he said.

"Nope." Kyo said.

"The bet's over Kyo, she's mine and I won. Don't be such a sore loser." He said with a smirk of pride on his face. I started to tear up. Is that what I was to him? Just a silly little bet? A toy for him to mess with and throw away again? So all he wanted to do was re-run what happened 4 years ago again?

"I've heard enough." I said walking through the door, crying.

"Kyo, I started to trust you but no, I should've known that both of you Tskiyoumi boys are never serious with feelings and love for and from others." I said.

"A-" Ikuto started but I cut him off.

"Ikuto, I gave you a second chance, you blew it again. Too think I was this stupid and trust you again." I said, crying more. I fished something out my bag and threw it at him. It was the Humpty Key, I threw it at him.

"I was going to give this to you today, but I guess you don't need it since if I give it to you. You'll just throw it away anyways, so why not give you the chance to do it now?" I said.

"A-" but I cut both of them off again.

"Save it, I don't either of your fake sympathies." I said and ran out of the studios and to the back, leaning on the cool cement wall. I was balling my eyes out like there was no tomorrow. I just kept staying there. Until someone's arms pulled me into a warm but tight hug.

"Amu, please don't fucking leave me…" Ikuto said and cursed. I could feel his head against my shoulder behind me and something wet on my shoulder. Ikuto was crying.

"Why shouldn't I? Give me one fucking good reason why I should stay with a liar, and player like you. Give me one fucking reason." I cursed.

"Because… I love you, you see me trying so hard to make you mine. I'm constantly trying to help you trust me so we could build a relationship that lasts until both of us dies. I try to do what you say and forget you. But every time I'm on a date with another girl. It doesn't feel the same; her face will always have yours. Nothing can make me forget or hate you Amu." He said holding me a bit tighter.

"Ikuto, you're trying so hard to make me mine is maybe because, you want to win the bet and build that cocky pride of yours even more. Remember what I said. The hardest girl is the biggest prize? I fucking lost my virginity to you, I accepted you, and what did I get in return? You leaving me with a broken heart again." I said crying more.

"Please, just don't leave of hate me. Give me one more chance, I promise I won't blow it. If I do I promise to forget and leave you forever, I'll leave Japan." He said between sobs. I didn't want to leave me either but how can I even trust him now?

"Fine, I'll tell you at the masquerade 2months from now…" I said.

"I'll take it, something's better than nothing, and this something that I want to re-build. I promise that if your answer is yes that I will not hurt you EVER again, Amu. You're all I ever have besides my family. I love you and I want to spend my whole life with you whether you hate me or not, because I can love no other woman besides you." He said, sobs finally stopping. I slip out of his grip and faced him.

"I promise you _Tskiyoumi_, I won't regret what I do if my answer to you is a no." I said.

"I guess this is goodbye." I said. Walking up to him and giving him one last kiss before leaving him. I've decided when I go to America, wouldn't be staying for a week. I'm staying until a week before the masquerade. I walked back inside still sobbing, wiping it away with the sleeves of my sweater. I met up with Utau at the Lounge.

"Oh my god! Amu what happened?" she said surprised at what was happening.

"Your brother, tricked me again." I said, not even wanting to say his name.

"I'm GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT SCRAWNY ASS MOTHERFUCKER UNTIL I SNAP THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF HIS BALLS." She said with a purplish angry aura around her. She was about to run to him but I grabbed the sleeve of her shirt before she could.

"Utau just forget about it." I said.

"Amu how can I? I have the right to beat up my own brother if he has hurt my only best friend I ever had?" she said, she was now crying.

"Utau, why're you crying?" I asked.

"Yesterday night, I was walking out in downtown I saw Kukai with a girl at a park. They were holding hands. But I thought it was either one of his relatives or a close friend that he was trying to comfort from being hurt. Little did I know I was wrong. I followed them just in case, by the time we were at downtown square, she kissed him and he kissed him. When they broke apart they smiled. She said something to him an waved him goodbye." She explained to me. It pained me to hear my so called '_brother' _would hurt Utau like that. How could that be they loved and cared for each other since we all started singing together which was when we were 14 and now we're 19. I sighed and hugged her.

"It's okay Utau, best friend go through good and worst times together, we'll move on together." I said.

"But that's the point Amu! I don't want to move on because I love Kukai!" she said, it shocked me of what I was hearing because she would never open up to her feelings this easy.

"Utau, ignore him then he'll learn his lesson." I said. She wiped her tears away from her eyes and nodded and smiled. We walked with each other to the recording studio.

"OKAY! Time to forget about boyfriend problems by recording a whole album overnight!" I said. Utau agreed. I was going to write songs; she was going to edit the cover and back. We started to draw and scribble down everything. This was going to be a LOOONNNGGG night.

**Two hours later…**

I had written down 23 songs already, Utau was writing her last one. She yawned.

"Need something to drink?" I asked.

"Coffee would be nice." She said.

"Kay," I said walking down the hall to t he lounges' kitchen to make some coffee. I grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard, and got the coffee powder, sugar, crème and milk. I filled the coffee makers' jug up with warm tap water and poured some coffee powder with it. I chose it to be strong because we were going to stay up for a long time. I started the coffee maker up and listened to the coffee makers gurgling, and dripping sounds that it produced. I yawned as I looked out the wall-window and watched it rain past midnight. Some people stay at the building for either managing work, or overnight editing/auto tuning. I was startled by the sound of people making their way to the lounge; I looked around the corner to see Nagi, Ikuto, Kukai, and Kyo. SHIT! Couldn't this coffee maker go any faster? I face the coffee maker on the counter, so my back was facing theirs. I heard some feet continue to walk, and some stopping in their tracks. The coffee maker beeped in its way of saying Finished. I took the jug out and poured it evenly into both of our cups; I spilt some on my hand and hissed at the burning pain. Ikuto quickly rushed over to my side and examined it. I pulled it out of his grasp and ran it under some cold tap water. Ikuto covered his eyes with his fringe and walked away from the lounge, kicking the trash can while he was at it. I poured the sugar and crème into the cups when Kukai grabbed my hand.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Why should you care, haven't you already hurt your own beloved?" I said, and walked away with both of the mugs in my hands. I knocked the door of our recording room. You see, we only locked it because we didn't want anyone in particular to interrupt us.

"Who is it?" I heard Utau answer.

"It's me Amu, I'm back." I said.

"Kay, just let me open the door." She said, opening it for me and taking one of the mugs making it easier.

"So we ready to record yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, one slight problem. We need extra instruments, and the bad part of it is that the storage room is in the room Kukai and Ikuto record in." she said sighing.

"I'll go." I suggested.

"No, Amu it's okay." She said.

"Hey, might as face it. It is what it is." I said.

"I'll be right back," I said walking down the hall to the recording room. I knocked on the door a bit nervous; to my relief Nagi opened the door.

"Hey Amu, what can I do for you? We're sort of in the middle of recording." He said.

"Oh, there's no problem, I just need to get something from the storage room." I said.

"Oh, if that's it then come in he said opening the door wider.

"Thanks," I said.

"Oh, good evening Amu," I heard Souko say.

"Evening to you, Souko-san." I said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, I'm just brining some midnight snacks for the boys," she said smiling. Aruto smiled at me while Ikuto, stared intently at me but I never returned it.

"I'll just be in the storage room." I said. I walked into the room, seeing guitars, violins, and other instruments hanging, leaned against each other, or stacked high. I took out the list of what we needed.

_2 guitars_

_2 violins_

_1 bass_

I sighed, I grabbed the stuff and put it outside of the room before picking all of them up to take back to our recording room. I looked around the guitars, and chose one that I liked and same for the others.

"Whoa, Amu you got a lot of stuff there." Aruto said.

"Yeah, well you're in for a surprise tomorrow morning." I said winking.

"I'll be looking forward to it Mrs. Σoχιετψ." He said teasing me a bit. I left the room with the boys having weird looks about what Aruto and I were just talking about. It was a bit hard to carry so much stuff but I made it back.

"So we have all of the stuff?" I asked.

"Yup." Utau said.

"Let's get started." I said.

**Σo****χιετψ Album Playlist**

**Broke up Today- Youhna**

**Black & White – GN.A ft. 2AM**

**Good Day – IU**

**Love Letter – BoA**

**Love & War – Davichi**

**I My Me Mine – 4Minute**

**Go Away – 2NE1**

**Lipstick – Elise Estrada**

**Visual Dreams – SNSD (Girls Generation)**

**Bad Girl Good Girl – Miss A**

**Lower Your Sight – Ham (Heart & Mind)**

**Tears - Unknown**

**I'll Back off So You Can Live Better – **

**No One – Aly and AJ**

**Just A Girl – Hannah Montana**

**I Like You - Youhna**

**Say Something - **

**Gee – SNSD (Girls Generation)**

**S.O.W. Sense of Wonder – Idoling (Fairy Tail OP2)**

**Born This Way – Lady Gaga (This song made me cry)**

**Nu Abo – f(x)**

**Only Girl - Rhianna**

**When I Grow Up - Pussycatdolls**

**Maniac - Girlicious**

**Wonderwoman – T-ARA, Davichi, Seeya**

**Kokoro – Rin Kagamine (Vocaloid)**

**I Hate This Part Right Here - Pussycatdolls**

**Lupin - KARA**

**I Did It For Love - BoA**

**White Wishes - BoA**

**Star Star Star – SNSD (Girls Generation)**

**Speak Now – Taylor Swift**

**Fearless – Taylor Swift**

**Perfect Two – Auburn Williams**

**Chocolate Love – SNSD (Girls Generation)**

**Sorry (Dear, Daddy) – f(x)**

**Paper Moon – Tommy Heavenly6 (Soul Eater OP2)**

**If – Taeyon (SNSD)**

**Picture To Burn – Taylor Swift**

**Asayake, Kimi No Uta – Nico Nico Chrous Girls Edition**

**Because of You – Afterschool**

**42 – Oh! – SNSD (Girls Generation)**

**(That was 5% of my playlist… LOL I recommend listening to them they're pretty good, but yeah I took 20 min writing down songs O_o)**

And after editing the songs, printing the album cover, and finding a CD case. We put one on Arutos desk, Yuakris, and One on the coffee table in front of us. We both fell asleep on the mini couch in the recording room leaning against each other. We were so happy about it we forgot about our boyfriend problems.

**Normal POV: At the Studio and Tskiyoumi Music Industry**

The day after that we heard two screams. One was a woman's, the other a man. Yukari staring at the album that Utau and Amu placed on her desk, her jaw dropped with her glasses.

"4-4-4-4-42 songs?" she said not believing what she was seeing.

"Oh My Fucking God. Kinaro!" Aruto shouted.

"Yes sir?" his personal assistant came in.

"I-i-i-is this right? 4-4-4-42 songs?" he said album shaking in his hands.

"Yes sir, you're not hallucinating." He said. The CD album dropped right out of his hands. He whipped out his cell phone and started to dial Yukaris cell number.

"YUKARI! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE ME!" he yelled.

"ARUTO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE ME EITHER!" she yelled.

"4-4-4-42 songs in their album." They stuttered. Yukari and Aruto quickly met up and charged into the recording room Amu and Utau were in. Arutos hands were shaking as he unlocked the door with the keys.

"AMU! UTAU, GET UP!" Yukari screamed in their ears.

"nhmmm…" Amu said, squirming.

"5 more hours…" Utau dragged out. Yukari started to shake them both while Aruto was on the phone dialling the boys to get their asses to the recording studio now.

"What do you want...?" Amu said still half asleep.

"I know, we need to sleep." Utau continued for Amu.

"GET UP!" Yukari said.

"Okay we're up!" Amu and Utau said scared of the consequences.

"WHAT'S THE BIG NEWS?" Kairi said dashing into the room.

"Why're we here so early?" Nagi said.

"Yo! Aruto, why we all here at 8AM?" Kukai said both hands behind his head.

"…" Ikuto and Kyo were silent as they came in. Aruto held the CD in front of their faces looking at the track list.

"OH MY MOTHER FUCKING GOD! HOW IS THIS FUCKIN GPOSSIBLE?" they all yelled at the same time eyes bulging out of their eyes. Amu and Utau high fived and smirked. They both went back onto the computer editing the cover a bit more. Yukari dragged them back to the couch.

"I think you two have done enough work for a day." Yukari said while crossing her arms under her chest.

"What have we done wrong?" Utau asked.

"Aruto, I did say we both would give you a surprise." Amu said.

"Well, you never said a heart attack surprise!" he said.

"oh well…" she said leaning back in the couch. Amu and Utau pointed at the boys that were knocked out cold on the floor. Aruto and Yukari looked. But didn't really seem to care.

"How? Is this possible… With my calculation no one has had that much recorded in less than one day in the music industry…" Kairi said.

"TOO WEAK. TOO DAZZLED MY EPICK PRONESS…" Kukai said on the floor. Nagi had a small ghost coming out of his mouth.** (like they do in those animes).**

"Well, you two will probably go platinum in less than a week." Yukari said.

"I guess we will." Utau and Amu said smirking at each other. What they didn't notice was that their so called _ex-_boyfriends were still hurt that they ignored them.


	12. Chapter 12

**OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ****Uhhh…. I've lost track of time. And my chapters have been held hostage on my bros PC, BUT I got them back so we can get back to business here!**

**BTW! ****I AM CHANGING KYO's NAME TO TRISTIN OR TRISTIS**

**Okay another reason why I haven't been up to date (which you'll also think is stupid ) is that I've been spending time with my BF / But since all my finals are over and there are 2 weeks until summer break, I'm technically free ! :D –insert fan screaming and applause- SO yeah ! ON WITH ZEEEEEE STOWIE. **

**Chapter 9 – Can't Leave Until You Finish Work**

**Narrative POV : Tskiyoumi Records meeting room…**

Aruto walked around the long meeting table and took his place the head of the table in his tall leather office chair. He pulled out a VERY large box with multiple stacks of paper inside it and tapes. The box was also labelled '_unfinished'_. Aruto took a sarcastic big sniff of it and smiled at everyone that had a smidge of evil.

"Don't you just love the smell of Spring Cleaning?" he asked everyone with a smirk. Everyone had groaned everyone except Amu and Utau. Aruto raised an eyebrow at them. He got up with a newspaper and wacked both of them with it.

"HUH? WHAT?" was Amus reaction. On the other hand Utaus was worth a laugh.

"RAMEN!" she screamed. Once she got a good look at what was happening she blushed a deep red color. Aruto sat back down and continued.

"Anyways, as I was saying. The fresh smell of _cleaning _really gets me excited!" he said again with a bit of dark aura around him. Everyone flinched at the sight of the infamous freaky Aruto smile, and went along with it.

"Uhhh yeah, sure!" everyone said.

"So everyone must finish this before continuing with anything else. As for Amu and Utau, you two are not allowed to leave for Miami UNTIL you finish this load of work." He said dumping all their work in front of them. Amu picked something up and eyed it weirdly.

"Uhmmmm… Aruto, this stuff was done a loooooooong time ago. I mean this thing was when I was a trainee at Tskiyoumi entertainment." She said raising an eyebrow.

"I know but I knew these would help practice and help with dancing and vocals." He said. Amu instantly thought of something, she whispered the plan to Utau and instant she was looking at her father with **CUTEST **and **HUGEST** puppy dog with fake tears at the rim of her eyes.

"PWEASE DADDY? DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU'D GIVE ANYTHING TO YOUR PRINCESS?" she dragged on still having a pout on her face.

"Sorry princess, not going to work." he said putting his glasses on and started to sort out the files to everyone. Utau just glared at her father.

"I thought you said it works every time you use it." Amu whispered.

"Yeah, but I don't know why it didn't!" she said. On the other hand Ikuto was just staring at the table the whole time; he didn't even hear his father talk or his sister bribe him. He was to caught up at the fight he and Amu had. It wasn't supposed to end like this; they were supposed to be together, forever. He thought deeper and deeper about things. He couldn't even stand the fact of them breaking up. He worked 6 years to gain her hearts trust, how could he ruin all of that in less than an hour.

"To," something said to him starting to leave his trance.

"kuto,"

"IKUTO!" Ikuto immediately shot his head up.

"Huh? What's going on." He said finally getting a hold of reality.

"Glad to have you back on planet Earth Ikuto." Kukai laughed. There was a final slam on the table before everything went dead silent that only the ACs made a sound.

"Okay, now that's aside…" Aruto looked under the table a grabbed a huge box labelled: _Kukai's Unfinished Work :D!_ He picked up the heavy box and plopped it in front of Kukai, causing the poor boy to flinch at the large BANG there was as he released it onto the table. Followed by Nagi, Ikuto, Utau, Rima, Kyo, Kairi, Yaya, and then Amu. Her with the biggest box.

"Now Everyone! You must finish everything in the box before you can do anything else" he said.

"Uhhh… Aruto isn't it a bit weird how you dig through our garbage?" Rima asked

"Nope!" he said skipping away with a happy-go-lucky face plastered on him.

"Ikuto, how many split personalities does your dad have?" Kukai asked him with his forehead on the table in a depressing way.

"Don't ask, I lost track after 87." He said face palming.

"Well, back to work…" Amu said dragging her box with her out the door.

**Amu POV: Tskiyoumi Entertainment lounge…**

I sighed as I dragged my box with me to the lounge, like a little girl dragging her wagon full of toys and dolls. I sighed as I pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. I looked at the date of it…

_04/27/03 Well Done _**(Well Done- Navi) **

**(Korean lyrics translated to English)**

_**Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello**__**  
**__**Don't cry Don't cry Don't cry Don't Hello**__****_

_**My heart refuses to let go of you, no matter how hard I try**__**  
**__**I continue to hold on to you, even though I get hurt more**__**  
**__**When you first saw me**__**  
**__**Why did you love me?**__**  
**__**These tears have become painful**_

I sighed at the crumpled piece of paper that had lyrics written on it by my young immature self. Lyrics describing a love for someone that could never be returned. I used my palm to set it on the table and flattened the piece of paper, as I did for the others.

**Utau POV: Tskiyoumi Entertainment Recording Room**

I aggressively dropped my heavy box full of work onto the coffee table. I laid the side of my face on the table and sighed… When HASN'T the baby face got me what I wanted, let me see NOW? My stomach grumbled, I sighed, as soon as I finish the first paper I will go get something to eat….

01/26/03 How Dare You (**How Dare You – SISTAR)**

**YEAH!****  
****Yeah HA!****  
****SI SI SISTAR****  
****(brave sound)******

**Why are you playing these games (WHY)****  
****(Why are you playing these games) (FOOL)****  
****Why are you playing these games (STUPID)****  
****(Why are you playing these games)******

**Keep our head up cuz we're mighty Sistar (YEAH)****  
****You have just blown your chance****  
****I'm sorry sorry mister****  
****Keep our head up to the sky (YEAH)****  
****Cuz we're mighty Sistar (HA)****  
****hanbeon deo SISTAR SISTAR****  
****We're mighty SISTAR******

**I don't wanna think about the past we had together****  
****But the memories keep coming back into my head****  
****Oh what should I do****  
****I keep thinking about you all day****  
****I just want to forget about them now****  
****Painful times and good bye**

I stared at this photo, why did I write this again? OH YEAH, to show Au her inner sexiness so I can make her date my brother when both of them were in denial of their feelings, I am so smart too bad I threw it away, and I got another load of homework… yay… so _fun. _Even if the homework was just some stage outfits that I never sewed together, dad considered this IMPORTANT? I face palmed and walked out to the canteen to get something to fill my poor stomach up.

**Kukai POV: Tskiyoumi Entertainment Canteen**

Why the hell is Utau acting like we're just strangers, I clearly **AM HER FUCKING BOYFRIEND.** She giving me the same cold shoulder she did when we first met. I closed my eyes annoyed, and randomly grabbed a piece of paper. **(He's the main rapper in ikutos boy band)**

O9/05/01 HIGH HIGH (GD&TOP)

**Ah**

**A star has entered treat him well  
TOP class and Mr G in the club in ma b-boys dance  
2 people who really know how to party our relationship is better than ever  
everybody making move making move pull hard**

**Countdown freedom I've been waiting for over the limit  
Only strong fox wrestling 1minute 1 second is  
I promise you forever hey Come on & Make some noise  
I'm tonight's president my girl yo fly!  
**

**high high I'm so high  
high high up in the sky  
high high I'm so high**

**fly fly touch the sky  
ha ha ha ha ha**

I sweat dropped, I mean it is my writing but was I stupid enough to write this **(what do you guys think? leave it in the reviews xD) **but it sounds more of clubbing music than rap…

**Ikuto POV: Tskiyoumi Entertainment Garden**

Just the fact of Amu hating me just distracts me from any work…

09/24/06 **The Answer (Daichi Miura)**

**I was blind to see exactly what I was doing  
Although I was always close to you  
I couldn't look straight at you, things gradually changed so I turned my eyes away**

**How long should I pretend that I couldn't see?  
The light that is destined to be taken away  
So even if for a little while  
Please let it shine on me**

**Cuz the memories, tell me  
It's not too late  
As I pushed back all of the painful memories  
I can stop to face you and convince you to stay once more**

**Only vivid memories remain  
All the scenes I remember are convenient  
We really didn't understand each other at all as I let you go of your hand**

**Narrative POV: Tskiyuomi Entertainment Office Building**

Ikuto who had returned from bringing his father some files bumped into Amu, who just finished printing some airplane tickets and information. Since Ikuto was busy daydreaming, and Amu was busy reading through her plane info they both collided.

"IM SO SORRY!" they said at the same time.

Amu looked up and saw Ikuto, as did Ikuto. She quickly retrieved her papers, as so Ikuto helped her. He picked up her plane ticket.

Name: Hinamori Amu

Carrier: MU

FLIGHT: MU581

DATE: 08AUG

TO: LOS ANGELES

CLASS: A

SERIAL NO.: 135

SEAT: 08B

GATE: 18

**(I just took some stuff from my plane ticket back to Vancouver from Korea)**

Amu snatched that out of his hands and scurried away. Ikuto stared at her dissappering figure, he thought in his head._ 'August 08, Gate 18'._

_**I **_**KNOWW THIS TOOK FOREVAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR IM SORRY –bows- I've just become such a big ass procrastinator and summer almost over… T.T **

**REVIEW REVVIEWWWW give this little asian procrastinating girl some motivation T.T**


	13. Chapter 13

**C****hapter 10 – Urge of Regret and Forgiveness**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

* * *

Amu stood there at the airport where the gate was. In the back of her mind she was subconsciously hoping for someone to show up. She kept glancing at her watch for the time she had left, while searching the sea of people in the airport. Utau and Yukari going through a fashion magazine together on one of the seats. Amus hands balled into fists as part of her ticket had also gotten crinkled in the process. From then on her arms shook and she asked herself this question. 'Was what she did for the best? Did he feel just as heartbroken as her to be separated from each other? Does she really hate him?'

The sound of her ringing cell phone had brought Amu out of her state of mind.

"Hinamori Amu." She said.

"Amu, this is your doctor."

Amu gave a confused look. She already had a miscarriage didn't she? So what more was there to say?

"We've seem to mix up your files with another patients. You are still pregnant; we would like you to come back for another check up. We are very sorry for this mix up."

She was now at the brim of tears; it took whatever strength she had in her hand to hold in her hand. Her other hand reached down to caress her still flat stomach.

"Didn't I bleed?" she asked.

"We may think that you could have possibly, very slightly, hurt yourself in the process of the pregnancy which caused a discharge of the blood. Don't worry it did not affect the baby."

"Do you're 100% sure I am still pregnant?" she asked again, almost even pleading.

"Yes." The doctor confirmed. Amu took in another deep breath.

"Thank you for the information."

"No trouble at all Ms. HInamori. Please contact us again within the week so we can schedule the next appointment."

Amu just stood there. One by one their friends started filing in to say their goodbyes. Amu looked over and didn't find him. She felt as if she was going to fall through the floor. She slowly walked over to Kukai, making sure not to fall down during the process.

"Hey Kukai, is ikuto coming?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Why? I thought you said you hated him." He said. It felt like a knife went through Amu when he said that he thought that she hated him. She found reasons not to.

"Just wanted to know." Her voice getting quieter and quieter.

"He's not coming, he said that it would upset you if he did." Kukai sighed. Ikuto thinking before himself again. She pleaded in her head why couldn't he just be selfish with himself for once.

When the time came, Amu slowly and quietly followed behind Utau and Yukari. Not even looking back to say a final farewell to everyone.

Minutes later Ikuto had run into the scene, his eyes with worry that he was late. As soon as he saw the gate he bolted and sprinted. He held the small box in his hand tightly. Once he got there, all he saw was the head of the pink hair already walking through the gate. His father and mother gave their son worried looks. Ikuto fell onto his knees. It couldn't get through his mind that, she is gone. Kukai walked over to his friend and pulled him back up onto his feet. All he wanted to do was love her. Was that so much to ask for?

* * *

**Amu POV**

* * *

I decided to just sit by myself. After feeling around I did see a little bump. Our little baby. I was excited at the same time and worried because Ikuto wasn't with me. Why am I so stupid to push him away all the time? Wasn't that what I wanted the whole time? To love him. She quickly whipped out her cell phone and started texting

_Missing you alrdy, call me in three hours I want to talk to you during my flight (:_

_I love you!_

I tried to make it sound as sweet as it could because I really want him back. I want him back as a lover, a fried, and a father for our baby.

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

* * *

My cell phone started ringing, not wanting to read it, I do so anyways.

_Missing you alrdy, call me in three hours I want to talk to you during my flight (:_

_I love you!_

I don't know whether or not I was dead or not but I choking on something. I just wanted to call her right away. I just wish I was with her. I quickly whipped my phone. With shaking hands I dialed her number 'We're sorry, this number is not in service at the moment. Please try again later.' I kept trying and trying. Only to have the same outcome happens again and again. It hurt to not be able to be in contact with her.

"Man, you okay. You sick or something?" Kukai asked. Sitting me down onto one of the benches.

"I lost my chance," I said. Putting my head in my hands.

"I lost her."

* * *

**Amu POV**

* * *

I don't know whether it was the flight turbulences or my pregnancy that made me feel sick, but I was definitely not okay. Utau and Yukari were already fast asleep. I just kept drinking water to help myself feel better and going to the washroom. I sighed as I laid my head back into the first class seat. I am still at the edge of tears as I can almost feel my baby in me. I don't want it to grow up without a father. I want Ikuto to be the father. I kept softly rubbing my stomach, hoping it would soothe he little baby and I. I grabbed my carry-on bag and searched for something. I brought my hand up to see it holding a small, and very old puri-kura scrapbook book and Ikuto and I. We looked so happy. Where did all the go? It was as if that it only took one minute for it to have been taken away from me. I tried to call Ikuto again, but the signal won't let me through. I could only hope, as soon as I got off this plane, I could call him and book another plane back to Japan again.

* * *

**PLEASEEEE. I BEGG YOU. I HAVE THE WHOLE STORY PLANNED OUT SOO PLEASEE ****REVIEW****..**

**(and for my silent readers out there, ITS OKAYYY YOU CAN REVIEW IT AS WELL!"**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 11 – Paying the Price**

* * *

**Amu POV**

* * *

The whole time I was in Miami, I couldn't focus on work. I wasn't able to call Ikuto for some reason. I was able to call Kukai though. Utau and Yukari scolded me for not staying on task with everything. The real reason is that, I just really need to go back to Japan. They don't know about my baby bump. Which I will tell you, is getting bigger by the minute. Utau is still confused at why I wasn't still mad at Ikuto like she was Kukai. I've learned that, if I was going to be head over heels and in dying love for that man. Then, he will always be forgiven. As long as it has nothing to do with an affair.

I was currently on the hotel computer looking at flights for tomorrow back to Japan. I used the phone that was on the table to dial Kukais number.

"Moshi…moshiii?" a tired voice answered. I forgot the time difference again.

"Kukai, it's me Amu."

"Hai?" he asked.

"Can you tell Ikuto that tomorrow night, I want to meet him near the coffee shop where we first met?" I asked, hoping the stupid boy would still remember by the next morning.

"Kay." He answered back as if he would fall asleep any moment. I just hang up on him.

The next day I already have my flight back to Japan booked. Sure Utau and Yukari bitched at me with everything they got, but I really needed to see him. This time just wearing a knee length sun dress with a tweed fedora and gladiator sandals. Of course brown aviators to hide my face in the airport. With my carry-on bag hanging on my shoulder, I look at the little album again. I smile to myself that he is only 16 hours away. As soon as my flight is called I rush to the line. I did feel a bit nauseous throughout the whole plane ride but that was alright, I kept thinking that it was for the baby. I even picked up the '_What to Expect When Expecting' _book. It made me smile every time I picked it up to read because it's just exciting to be pregnant ( I wouldn't know.), especially when you're head over heels in love with someone. I guess time flies when you're tired and excited. Cause by the time I wake up, the plane has already landed back to my roots, Japan. As soon as I got my luggage I called one of my associates to take them bck to my home first.

I needed to talk to Ikuto.

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

* * *

"Ikuto, Amu's coming back today," Kukai said resting his whole body on the sofa.

"What do you mean she's coming back today? She's not going to be back for another 5 months." I asked.

"She's coming back to see you, dumbass." He complained.

"She said something about meeting her at the coffee shop where you two first met." He answered, flipping on my TV and going through the channels.

"When?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know, she said sometime today."

"I'll just go now."

* * *

**Narrators POV**

* * *

Ikuto waited outside the coffee shop for hours. It wasn't until 5 PM that he saw a sprinkle of pink. It had started raining, but it didn't matter. He waved his hands in big movements so he made sure Amu saw him. Once Amu saw the man with azure hair, she gave him a sweet smile before proceeding on. Her dress was getting wet. She ran across the street. And that was when; the bloodcurdling sound of a car crash was heard.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

Ikutos eyes went blank, people around the area started surrounding the accident. Once reality clicked in with his mind. He ran to her. Her eyes looked lifeless as she looked up at him.

"I..kuto." she whimpered as her cries turned into screams. They gripped each other's hands.

"I'm… st..ill … preg..nant" she explained to him as she weakly brought his hand down to her bump. Ikuto looked at her whole body. Her head was obviously hit and bleeding. What scared him more was the blood running down her leg. All the blood. It scared Ikuto, and just seeing her white dress stained with red blood scared him too.

"Someone call 911!" he screamed to the crowd of people, crying, and cradling his girlfriend in his arms as she screamed in pain.

Amu was soon rushed into the emergency surgery room. Ikuto tried to fight his way in with her, but the security removed him from the doorway. Nightares flash by Ikutos mind. Scared that he would lose her. It took a couple of hours before the surgeon came out. Ikuto shivered as he saw much blood on his scrubs.

"Tskiyoumi Ikuto, I need to talk to you." He said with a stern voice. Ikuto quickly followed him.

"Is she okay?" Ikuto asked desperately.

"She's doing well. Unfortunately, the baby was removed at very premature stage. Also, Amu will not be able to sing like she has before. Much of the window glass petruded into her throat." He said.

"Does that mean he or she will live?" he asked.

"Yes, he will grow up very healthy, just a bit of hearing damage on one of his ears." He explained. Ikuto frowned at the thought of his son having one of his ears with hearing damage.

"Amu will be alright. Right?"

"She will, but it will take some time to let her wake up." After that, the doctor walked out of the room and back into the surgery room. They rolled Amus stretcher back out, dozens of tubes and wires running from her. A breathing mask was put on her too. Her head was bandaged as well. Ikuto help her hand as they walked down the hallways and into her assigned room. Ikuto grabbed a nearby chair and sat next to her. He took her hands and breathed into the cold ones.

"You'll be fine. I promise you that. You have to wake up to see our son Amu, you have to." He whispered to her.

"I'm scared I won't be able to hear your voice again." He added.

"I'm sorry I did all those things to you." Ikuto had now started crying. He only cried for Amu.

"You deserve the best, I know it's not me, but I'll try as hard as I can. I'll gain your love and trust back." He said and laid his head next to hers on the bed and slept.

The next morning, Ikuto was awoken by Amus hand brushing his hair. She inhaled deeply as she saw him awoke.

"Shhh, shh, shhhh. Take it easy." Ikuto said. It didn't take long before Amus hand reached to her stomach to feel it extra flat. It didn't even take a second before her eyes had started getting watery. Tears spewed out everywhere from her.

"Amu, AMU! It's okay, he's okay." Ikuto said calming her down and kissing her bandaged forehead.

'_He?' _Amu mouthed. Her throat obviously to horse and sore from the surgery to speak.

"Yeah, it's a boy." Ikuto said smiling down at her. Now his eyes were getting watery. Ikuto pressed the button, so that Amus bed would slowly prop up on its own. He poured a glass of water and pulled down the mask from her face to let her drink. Amu held the cup with shaky hands. It felt nice to have water in her system again, but it hurt so much to swallow. AS Amu put the cup down to the bed side table Ikuto handed her a pen and notepad.

"If you want to say something, write it down instead. You still need to heal your throat." He said.

'_What do you mean healing throat?'_ she wrote.

"You can't sing anymore Amu, because of the accident." He said cradling her face in his hands, and leaning his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry."

"Would you like anything special?" he asked her.

'_BB.'_ She wrote simply.

"You want to see the baby?" he asked. She nodded.

"Kay, just wait I need to get the wheel chair." Ikuto got up from his position and took the wheel chair from the corner. He picked Amu up and gently sat her down in there. He gently pushed Amu to the front desk to ask for the baby's room number. Ikuto took the little slip of paper that the nurse had written for him and pushed his way with Amu to the nursery. Amus eyes widened when she saw all the sleeping newborn babies. She honestly felt a little jealous. Another nurse had lead the two to the incubator where the premature baby slept. The nurse had to tend to other babies, so she left the couple alone. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her as his chin rested on her shoulder. Amus hands came up to her mouth and covered her mouth as she silently sobbed.

"That's our baby boy Amu. We're parents." He said with a smile and kept kissing the side of her head.

"Would you like to name him?" Ikuto asked. Amu nodded, and quickly wrote down the name.

"Yo-ru. Yoru." Ikuto said.

"Then he is baby Yoru." Amu turned her head around and pressed her lips gently to Ikutos and back. Just a small peck. Ikuto returned it with a wide smile. Amu yawned and decided to bring Amu back to her room. Nut before the he knelt in front of her with a ring.

"Amu, I'm not asking, I'm begging you to marry me. I know for the rest of my life I will not find anyone else to love except for you. So please. Accept this offer?" he said with hopeful gleam in his eyes. Amu looked at him and nodded. Ikuto smiled once again and slipped the ring back onto her finger where it belongs. He cradled her face in his hand and kissed her.

"I promise you after this, we'll get married and have more kids. I'll make sure you're the happiest woman on Earth. You don't need to work anymore. Leave that to me, I'm tired seeing you strain our body every day. All I want is you to be home smiling waiting for me with a home cooked meal with our son. And be a full time mom." Ikuto said.

"Is that okay?"

'_Yes. I love you.' _She wrote.

"I love you too, Amu." He said before giving her another kiss that both of them deserved.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASEEE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINAL!**


End file.
